Mi amado personaje
by Laura Paty
Summary: Souichi es un adolescente que en sus ratos libres comenzó una historia en la que se enamorará del personaje principal Morinaga Tetsuhiro, hasta que un día aparece en su mundo para darse cuenta, que viajó a otra realidad alterna en la que se atrajeron por la unión mágica de sus corazones.
1. Un encuentro fortuito

**Mi querida Gaby, en esta ocasión me emociona mucho el hacer una historia dedicada a ti que siempre escuchas mis locuras, que te ríes de lo que se me ocurre o me das el coscorrón imaginario para que mis pies tocen el suelo. Procuré imaginar algo lindo lleno de fantasía, amor, con un toque de drama y las sorpresas que me pediste, que aguardarán hasta el último episodio.**

 **Como siempre agradezco tu dedicación, no todos los días alguien hace un dibujo tras otro al ritmo en el que yo actualizo y más con tantas peticiones que hago. Me alegra sobremanera tener una amiga para platicar tantas cosas distintas, por lo cual espero que tengas un cumpleaños divertido, agradable, feliz y con muchas cosas dulces. ¡Muchas felicidades!**

Mi amado personaje

Souichi es un adolescente que en sus ratos libres comenzó una historia que se volverá realidad en su imaginación y sueños, se enamorará poco a poco del chico protagonista de sus historias, hasta que un día él mismo aparece en su propio cuento en el cual Morinaga Tetsuhiro es el protagonista un chico atento algo tímido que sobresale en deportes y que se ve asediado por ambos sexos, siempre oculto y evadiendo a todo mundo. Intentando ocultar su gran atractivo procura usar una gafas y su cabello sobre el rostro, cosa que en realidad no le resulta totalmente.

Sus sueños lo llevan a ese mundo que no es parte de la ficción sino otra realidad en la que deseará llegar y lo conseguirá cuando…

Bondage drama romance final meloso Morinaga uke

PDV Souichi.

.

Nuevamente me encontré escribiendo las historias de él, un chico tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera, totalmente incomprendido por su familia y además completamente gay. Nunca me imaginé volverme popular por escribir, sin embargo luego de comenzar la historia a la que nombré "La complejidad de la vida", un grupo de chicas lectoras "fujoshis" me siguen en las redes sociales, pero las entiendo a pesar de que no soy gay, creo que cada día que me meto a mi computadora a escribir sobre su vida, me enamoro un poco de ese hombre tan encantador. Preferiría hacerlo menos marica, aunque creo que es perfecto tal cual es, quisiera poder ayudarlo de alguna forma y darle un final feliz a su historia, sin embargo no tengo idea de donde vienen esas ideas tan dramáticas…

Luego de que mamá falleció a mis dieciséis años, papá no soportó la pérdida de ella por lo que nos mudamos de casa a un pueblo alejado, con la finalidad de comenzar en un lugar distinto. Nunca fui muy sociable, más porque ayudé a cuidar a mis hermanos mientras mamá pasó largas horas en cama. A papá le dieron un puesto en la universidad de Fukuoka, por lo que vivir ahí se supondría una oportunidad para intentar sentirnos mejor.

Al llegar al pueblo, descubrimos que es bastante pequeño el lugar, muy pocos vecinos, muchos de los cuales metiches salieron con canastas de fruta, pastelillos y comida para darnos la bienvenida. No sé si será que algunas mujeres locas quisieran obtener algo con papá, pero lo conozco y él es amable pero no le interesa tener una relación, mucho menos con la tan reciente muerte de mamá.

Esa tarde acabamos de desempacar la infinidad de cosas que trajimos, la nueva casa es grande, con una habitación para cada uno, la planta baja es demasiado tradicional con paneles de papel dividiendo, un jardín central y uno por fuera de la casa con columpios. La planta alta con nuestras habitaciones es de lo más común, con un cuarto para cada uno y un ropero empotrado en la pared de cada uno.

Nuestra primera noche en aquella casa tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, soñé con un chico de un año o dos menos que yo, "Morinaga Tetsuhiro", en la misma escuela en la que yo voy. Un chico bastante atractivo de cabello azul rebelde, ojos verdes y mirada triste oculta bajo unas gafas cuadradas de pasta que le dan un toque tierno.

Desde nuestro arribo me inscribí en la preparatoria de Fukuoka y llevé a mis hermanos a la primaria, Tomoe en su último año y Kanako en el primero, de esa manera entré a un lugar nuevo, con gente molesta que me miró como un extraño, yo simplemente evadí sus ojos curiosos escondiéndome en los libros, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie con tal de no ser molestado de ninguna forma.

Esa tarde al llegar a casa, los del servicio telefónico con internet nos esperaban para hacernos la conexión, finalmente podría volver a mi amada computadora donde visito redes sociales y me divierto leyendo novelas clásicas de literatura y además las escritas en un lugar donde publican escritores novatos, algunas muy interesantes. Mis amigos todos personas aparentemente inexistentes puesto que viven en lugares lejanos, me parece mucho mejor de esa forma en la que no tengo ninguna responsabilidad para visitarlos o la obligación de pasar tiempo a su lado, muy pocas veces me es de interés charlar con alguien, sólo prefiero llegar a leer, con la finalidad de evadir esta realidad que apesta.

Los tediosos días se fueron lentamente, la única cosa que me hace sentir vivo es llegar a leer las interminable novelas y pensar en aquel personaje, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, que desde que apareció en ese sueño, he pensado en ideas locas en las que lo pongo en escenarios tristes.

Al final de esa semana luego de imaginar tantas historias con Tetsuhiro, decidí comenzar a escribir algo sobre él. Mientras más días transcurrieron escribiendo sobre ese chico creo que me gusta, es tan tímido, amable y dulce que me encanta su forma de ser. Me enamoró su corazón tan dadivoso y completamente desesperanzado sobre el amor. Desde una corta edad, a sus doce años apenas, se enamoró de Masaki Junya, el mejor amigo de su hermano Kunihiro y procuró hacerse notar hasta conseguirlo; no obstante las cosas no le serían fáciles, puesto que a pesar de lograr volverse su pareja, aquel chico rompió su corazón. Sufrí tanto cuando Morinaga fue rechazado por todo el mundo, incluso por sus padres, tantas veces pensé escribir algo distinto, salvarlo y aparecer yo mismo incluso, con tal de evitarle tanto sufrimiento, pero no pude, creo que hay cosas inevitables que tenemos que vivir para madurar. Desearía con el corazón poder conocer a alguien como ese personaje de ficción que he creado, quizá por ser él podría olvidar el hecho de que es casi aberrante que nos convirtiéramos en una pareja con penes y no uno con vagina como nos enseñan en todos lados. No pude evitarlo, cuando escribí el primer encuentro sexual de Morinaga en el que el tal Masaki permitió ser sodomizado por él, sentí molestia; procuré identificarme con Masaki con tal de imaginar que somos nosotros pero no fue así.

Todos los días no puedo dejar de pensar en él una y otra vez, mis suspiros y mis sonrisas traviesas, o inclusive las risas de la nada se deben a que mi mente se va a imaginarlo… a mi querido Tetsuhiro. He buscado y leído tantos escritos, en donde es posible adentrarse como un personaje de ficción en las historias de aquellos libros, que de verdad anhelo con todo mi corazón lograrlo, para poder mirar una de esas sonrisas u obtener uno sólo de sus apasionados besos. Todos estos pensamientos tontos e ilógicos son algo secreto que nadie sabrá, ya que sin importar que mis historias sean famosas, ninguna persona sabe que Tatsumi Souichi es el escritor de yaoi más aclamado por el momento en las redes sociales, pues con una cuenta anónima con un nombre falso "Absurdo Amor" he logrado conquistar los corazones de tantas chicas pervertidas.

Creo que es una simple pérdida de tiempo el imaginarlo en los momentos de aburrimiento en las clases, debo confesar que he tenido pensamientos impropios sobre él, a tal grado que mis fantasías de sentir su boca húmeda en mis labios vírgenes han pasado hasta imaginarlo recorrer cada parte de mi anatomía con destreza. En realidad no lo entiendo, seguramente son estas hormonas locas de la adolescencia que tanto mencionan en las pláticas de educación sexual desde la secundaria.

Tal cual los anteriores días desde hace un par de meses, me senté en mi escritorio con la comida de la cena al lado de la computadora en mi silla cómoda para escribir, suspiré diciendo en voz baja…

— Morinaga… mi querido Tetsuhiro hoy vas a sobreponerte, yo te voy a ayudar.

Tomé el cuaderno de la escuela en el que escribí una parte durante una de las clases mientras el profesor me fastidió, cuando una moneda cayó desde el cuaderno y rodó por el suelo. Me levanté con prisa para atraparla, mirando cómo se fue rodando hasta debajo de la cama. Con molestia me agaché procurando alcanzarla pero no la vi, una tonta moneda no iba a desaparecer, por lo que me metí bajo la cama a buscarla con la luz del celular que traía en el bolsillo iluminando. La pared bajo la cabecera de la cama me atrajo extrañamente parecía lucir rara como fundida con el suelo.

Me arrastré con dificultad entre el polvo, acercándome bastante y con la mano intenté tocar la fría pared, cuando fui succionado prácticamente por ella, me sentí caer del techo de mi propia habitación hasta la cama justo sobre el hermoso chico de cabello azul que inventé.

Mi caída fue detenida por su cuerpo y mi cabeza topo justo al lado de la suya, trabajosamente levanté mi rostro a mirarlo tan cerca, yo montado con mis manos a sus costados. ¿Cómo podía creer entrar al mundo de mis historias? Mi respiración se aceleró de tenerlo cara a cara, con esos tiernos ojos verdes tras los lentes cuadrados de pasta, asimismo su rostro se sonrojó de inmediato con sus ojos asombrados.

Luego de tantas estúpidas fantasías creo que finalmente enloquecí, pero si así es, debería aprovecharme de la situación y obtener el tan preciado beso. Cerré mis ojos y aproximé mis labios siendo detenido por sus manos empujando mi cuerpo, al tiempo que dijo:

— ¿Quién eres? Si no lo hubiera visto no te creería que apareciste del techo. ¿Podrías bajarte de encima de mí?

— Yo soy el que te inventó. — Expresé mientras me moví a su lado en la cama.

— Eso sí que es raro, de todas las cosas que pensé que responderías es la más absurda. No sé si es un sueño porque no cualquier día alguien se cree un dios y aparece en tu habitación. Si tú eres el creador deberías demostrarlo.

¿Dios? ¿El creador? Supongo que para un personaje de ficción soy algo como eso. Entonces decidí expresar algo que él debe conocer.

— Tú eres Morinaga Tetsuhiro y tienes dieciséis años.

— Error, tengo catorce, aunque mi nombre si es ese. Tú no eres un Dios, ¿De dónde vienes y cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Yo te inventé porque escribo las aventuras de tu vida, así que soy un Dios en tu mundo.

— Podría decirte que estás loco, aunque me intriga tu forma de aparecer, por lo que simplemente te mostraré que mi mundo es real, si fuera creación tuya ¿Cuántos personajes has hecho? Deberías indagar, probablemente hay personas que jamás has visto… supongo. De modo que si tú nos hubieras inventado no podrían existir, a razón que en las novelas sólo hay pocos personajes.

— ¡Tetsuhiro! ¿Que fue todo ese ruido? — Preguntó la voz de una mujer en la puerta, mientras él me hizo una señal para que guarde silencio.

— No es nada mamá, me caí de la cama. — Respondió hábilmente sin abrir.

— Ya no quiero que sigas haciendo tanto ruido, tu padre y yo intentamos dormir.

— Si mamá, ensayaba el dialogo de un libro pero ya también me iré a dormir.

— Más te vale o te voy a levantar a la misma hora que nosotros.

Sin responder aguardamos hasta que se marchó y continuó diciendo en voz baja:

— Tengo la suposición de que tú vienes de otro universo paralelo, he visto muchos videos, películas e incluso leído libros de ese tema. Si mi suposición es correcta, entonces tú vives en la misma casa y habitación, lo que no entiendo es como llegaste al techo para caer así ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrar el portal?

Me quedé en silencio observando su habitación, los espacios son exactamente los mismos sin los muebles que yo conozco, aunque no puedo hablar por la casa entera, sin embargo se escucha igual de loca que mi teoría, por lo que respondí:

— No lo sé, yo me metí bajo la cama buscando mi moneda.

— Tu moneda llegó un poco antes que tú. Estaba recostado y la vi caer, me quedé mirando y a los pocos segundos caíste.

— ¡Demonios! ¿De verdad esta es la misma casa?

— No podemos salir ahora a que te lo demuestre o te descubrirán, mis padres me matarán si saben que tengo a alguien escondido en mi cuarto.

— Entonces creo que intentaré volver a mi mundo, quizá por el mismo lugar en el que entré.

El chico se quedó serio, simplemente no puedo seguir avergonzándome de esa manera, yo también he visto y leído cosas de portales a otras dimensiones y supongo que es posible. Cruzó sus brazos mientras yo me introduje bajo su cama y con dificultad toqué por todas partes, afortunadamente el chico es muy aseado y todo está completamente reluciente sin polvo. Sin encontrar el portal en aquel lugar me salí. Morinaga me miró pensativo y luego espetó:

— ¿Y bien? Me parece que si tu caíste por el techo, la entrada está justo ahí ¿No crees? — Señaló al techo.

— ¡Pero claro! Sólo estaba buscando una forma más simple, pensé que podría haber una entrada ahí.

Tomé un pequeño banco del suelo para alcanzar el techo palpando sin encontrar una forma de volver, no pude evitar preguntarme si es un mundo de fantasía, mi mundo de fantasía al lado de un chico del que estoy enamorado desde que lo dibujé tantas veces en mí cabeza mientras narré su historia.

— Bueno tú, chico de cabello rubio, creo que deberías salir de mi casa, no quiero problemas. ¿Qué tal si Masaki descubre que tengo un chico aquí?

— ¿Me vas a correr gusano miserable? ¿Yo que me la vivo escribiendo sobre ti? Además me vas a correr siendo que ese tipo te rechazó.

— ¿Rechazarme? Todavía no he logrado encontrar el valor para declararme, ¿de modo que tú crees que me va a rechazar? Ni creas, el otro día estuvo a punto de darme un beso cuando apareció Kunihiro y nos interrumpió.

Me quedé callado, creo que yo conozco la siguiente parte, recuerdo lo que mencionó, en dónde Masaki entró a su habitación para pedirle unos marcadores y al verlo parado frente a él estuvieron a punto de besarse. Al cabo de unas semanas de ligeros coqueteos Morinaga se declaró, ¡ni crea que le permitiré hacerlo si yo estoy aquí! No es que yo piense declararme, pero es mi deber ayudarlo con ese problema.

— ¿Morinaga podrías dejar que me quede? Recuerda que aparecí del techo y no tengo a dónde ir ¿puedo? Prometo no hacer ruido.

De cierta forma sabía que este tipo es muy blando y si uno sabe cómo pedir las cosas no puede negarse, he escrito esas partes de cómo se burlan de él copiando sus tareas u obligándolo a hacerlas.

.

PDV Morinaga

Mi corazón quedo prendado aquella tarde que lo conocí, el nuevo amigo de mi hermano, Masaki; es tan dulce, tan maduro y su sonrisa iluminando mi corazón. Aquella vez que tocó mi rostro aunque me dijo "pequeñín", supe que un día tomaría valor para que fuera mi primer novio.

Los años transcurrieron demasiado lento a mi gusto, lo vi varias veces por las tardes mientras estudiaba en la habitación de mi hermano Kunihiro, e incluso intenté demostrar cuanto he crecido estos últimos años, sé que me nota, sus miradas se tornan distintas, mi estatura ahora igual a la suya me dan un poco de ventaja. He procurado platicar con él intentando como tantas veces decirle que me gusta, sin embargo tengo algo de miedo puesto que Masaki mira a mi hermano de la forma en la que yo lo veo a él. Quizá podría algún día conquistar su corazón, por lo que le compro pequeños detalles como galletas, muñecos de peluche de las series que le agradan e incluso una vez le di una pequeña flor que recorté en el camino, esa vez me dio un beso en la frente que me hizo fantasear con él.

Ahora que mi cuerpo ha crecido y siento estas locas hormonas revolotear una infinidad de veces excitandome, imagino lo que será tenerlo entre mis brazos y tocar su piel desnuda, sentir cada parte, abrirme para dejarlo entrar y sentir las pulsaciones placenteras. He procurado leer cosas sobre la forma en la que los chicos que gustan de otros chicos hacen esas cosas y me masturbado imaginándolo. Masaki tocando con suavidad mi entrada, él metiendo mi miembro en su boca, o yo haciéndole las mismas cosas. Pero más que todo eso, quisiera probar el sabor de sus labios que me incitan a comérmelo, arrinconarlo y no separarnos.

He sentido celos de mi hermano por poder tener su amor incondicional, estoy seguro que Masaki lo ama como yo lo amo a él, aunque creo que lo convenceré de amarme si le demuestro mi afecto.

En mi último año la secundaria sigo siendo un chico rechazado, los demás me ven raro quizá por los ademanes que tengo, ya sé que soy gay y temo que todos lo suponen por mi forma de hablar. Procuro parecer masculino al practicar deportes rudos, pues pertenezco al equipo de soccer, no obstante los compañeros en el vestidor me ven feo si alguna mirada mía choca con sus cuerpos semidesnudos, no comprendo porque suponen que yo quiero con todos los hombres sólo por ser "hombres". Lo curioso es que si bien los chicos sospechan de mi condición, al contrario las chicas me asedian detestablemente, una de ellas incluso intentó besarme, sentí asco y enojo de pensar que ella me arrebataría mi primer beso que sólo pertenece a Masaki, como cualquier chico que desea no sobresalir me refugio en la biblioteca leyendo libros, además de practicar incansablemente los tiros con el balón en el campo de futbol para ser "necesario" en el equipo.

No puedo negar que he recibido halagos del entrenador por mi buen desempeño como nuevo miembro, sin embargo todavía me falta mucho para ser aceptado y formar parte de un grupo de amigos. Los veo a todos marcharse para hacer fiesta en casa de alguno y me causa algo de tristeza pensar que no me invitan por ser distinto.

Dispuesto a levantarme muy temprano a entrenar en el campo de futbol, me recosté en la cama pensando en lo solitario que es ser yo, hasta que del techo cayó una moneda justo antes de apagar la luz ¿de dónde llegó si el techo está totalmente liso y pintado de verde?

Tomé la moneda entre mis manos observado que es una simple moneda, me volví a recostar en la cama, dispuesto a apagar la luz nuevamente un chico apareció de la nada y cayó del techo directo a mí.

Me sacó un poco el aire de los pulmones su caída por lo que respiré profundo oliendo su cabello un poco largo y sujeto en una liga. El dulce aroma del chico me hizo sonrojar, sobretodo el tenerlo encima de mi cuerpo en una posición comprometedora. Sus lindos ojos miel tras unos lentes redondos me miraron como si de alguna manera lo conociera, el latido de mi corazón se aceleró terriblemente, casi creí que saldría de mi cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y su rostro tan próximo al mío me hizo anhelar con un deseo irresistible, el unir nuestros labios y probarlo. Sin querer la cordura volvió a mi cabeza ¿besar a un desconocido? Yo he esperado tanto tiempo para entregar mi primer beso a Masaki y este desconocido llega a intentar sonsacarme.

Resistiendo estas locas hormonas de tener un atractivo chico en mi habitación dispuesto a complacerme, respiré profundo y empujé sus hombros con ambas manos hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos le dije:

— ¿Quién eres? Si no lo hubiera visto no te creería que apareciste del techo. ¿Podrías bajarte de encima de mí?

La mirada miel del chico rubio se volvió arrogante y se movió a mi lado expresando:

— Yo soy el que te inventó.

Nunca imaginé conocer al creador del universo, ¿será posible? A pesar de que apareció por arte de magia en el techo no creo que sea un "Dios", al menos ¿Por qué visitarme a mí? Respondí con un poco de duda:

— Eso sí que es raro, de todas las cosas que pensé que responderías es la más absurda. No sé si es un sueño porque no cualquier día alguien se cree un dios y aparece en tu habitación. Si tú eres el creador deberías demostrarlo.

— Tú eres Morinaga Tetsuhiro y tienes dieciséis años.

Esa respuesta lo dijo todo, no puede ser una deidad, las deidades son perfectas y no se equivocan, por lo que refuté su respuesta:

— Error, tengo catorce, aunque mi nombre si es ese. Tú no eres un Dios, ¿De dónde vienes y cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Yo te inventé porque escribo las aventuras de tu vida, así que soy un Dios en tu mundo.

Los delirios de grandeza de este tipo son increíbles, sin embargo estoy seguro de que por alguna razón, es toda una gigantesca coincidencia su repentina aparición. He leído tantos libros de fantasía que por alguna razón creo que esto tiene que ver con la teoría de las cuerdas, tantos universos paralelos esperando ser descubiertos que quizá el proviene de alguno. Nunca imagine que un viajero interdimensional como en películas podría aparecer justo aquí, aunque también podría ser un extraterrestre que intenta abducirme. ¡Definitivamente es un viajero!

— Podría decirte que estás loco, aunque me intriga tu forma de aparecer, por lo que simplemente te mostraré que mi mundo es real, si fuera creación tuya ¿Cuántos personajes has hecho? Deberías indagar, probablemente hay personas que jamás has visto… supongo. De modo que si tú nos hubieras inventado no podrían existir, a razón que en las novelas sólo hay pocos personajes. — Expresé con seguridad.

— ¡Tetsuhiro! ¿Que fue todo ese ruido? — La voz de enojo de mamá se escuchó en el silencio de la noche para regañarme, al instante coloqué mi dedo índice sobre mi boca para hacerlo callar y responder a mamá antes de que sospeche de mi invitado inesperado.

Luego de evadir a mamá continué con mi explicación sobre mundos paralelos a aquél chico. Además pregunté por el portal que lo trajo aquí, el cual halló debajo de su cama. Tal y como supuse el chico viene de una dimensión paralela puesto que denotó que mi cuarto es justamente el suyo. Intentó volver metiéndose absurdamente bajo mi cama, lo más lógico es que si él llegó por el techo es evidente que no podrá encontrar el portal bajo la cama como en su mundo.

A punto de burlarme de su razonamiento que expone que no es una deidad expresé:

— ¿Y bien? Me parece que si tu caíste por el techo, la entrada está justo ahí ¿No crees?

Utilizando un banco de mí habitación tocó el techo sin poder encontrar la entrada a su mundo, por lo que si no puede volver lo exhorté a salir por la ventana, ya que no puedo arriesgarme a que Masaki no me dé una oportunidad si sabe que me quedo con un chico a dormir. A lo que el con enojo respondió groseramente:

— ¿Me vas a correr gusano miserable? ¿Yo que me la vivo escribiendo sobre ti? Además me vas a correr siendo que ese tipo te rechazó.

— ¿Rechazarme? Todavía no he logrado encontrar el valor para declararme, ¿de modo que tú crees que me va a rechazar? Ni creas, el otro día estuvo a punto de darme un beso cuando apareció Kunihiro y nos interrumpió.

Por alguna razón parece saber bastantes cosas sobre mí, escuchar el nombre de mi hermano o el de Masaki no le resultan desconocidos ¿Qué cosas sabe de mí? ¿De verdad Masaki me rechazará?

Bajó la cabeza en señal de preocupación y finalmente me dijo en tono suplicante:

— ¿Morinaga podrías dejar que me quede? Recuerda que aparecí del techo y no tengo a dónde ir ¿puedo? Prometo no hacer ruido.

Ese par de ojos poseen algo especial que me impide buscar alguna excusa para correrlo de mi casa. Lo miré con atención, delinee su figura a través de sus ropas escolares, las de la preparatoria de Fukuoka, es lindo, parece perdido y solitario como yo, además tiene esas caderas tan sensuales y su cuerpo esbelto con ese cabello rubio largo en señal de rebeldía. Las delicadas facciones de su rostro son incluso más hermosas que las que posee Masaki, ¡No puede ser! ¡Creo que me gusta un poco! Con mayor razón debería correrlo, no obstante está perdido en un mundo extraño sin amigos o compañía, es mi deber ayudarlo.

— Muy bien, dormirás en el piso, no puedo traer un futon porque mis padres sabrán que hay algo raro.

— Insinúas que dormiré en piso frío.

— Es eso o prefieres ir afuera.

— Como digas, ¡tonto personaje de ficción!

— Pensé que habíamos aclarado que soy real igual que tú.

— Tienes razón, el Tetsuhiro de mis historias me dejaría estar en su cama, él es un chico tierno que no soportaría verme en el piso duro y frío. Además ni que quisiera acostarme a tu lado conociendo tus mañanas.

No respondí ante sus palabras, aunque no puedo evitar intentar pensar a que se refiere con "mañas". ¿Acaso conoce mis fantasías sexuales? No es posible, es un simple chico. ¿Me pregunto cómo sabe todas esas cosas sobre mí? Aunque es mejor no saberlas qué tal si me sugestiono.

Tomé un par de cobijas del armario, se las entregue junto con un pijama mío. La agarró en sus manos y se desnudó de espaldas hacia mí, sentí nuevamente el latido de mi corazón alocarse cuando la camisa cayó al piso al igual que sus pantalones, mientras yo aprecié la hermosa y blanca piel que delinea esa sensual figura. Los glúteos bien torneados justo para poder apretarlos con suavidad, me imaginé llegar a su espalda y acariciarlo lentamente hasta retirarle su ropa interior, unos calzoncillos blancos que me parecieron seductores en medio de ese espectáculo tan abrasador.

Se puso la ropa prestada justo a su tamaño y me miró preguntando:

— Morinaga tienes sangre en la nariz, maldito pervertido ¿estabas viéndome? Yo te conozco, se lo que imaginas cuando la nariz te sangra. Menos mal que dormiré en el suelo o quizá mi virginidad peligraría contigo en la misma cama.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Ese chico lindo es virgen! Imaginé nuevamente tomarlo justo ahí recargado contra la pared con sus piernas abrazadas de mi mientras yo lo tengo penetrado, con su cabello largo en mi rostro para olerlo y sentir el éxtasis con ese dulce aroma. Volví a la realidad con un manotazo en mi cabeza, limpiando mi nariz que no paró de sangrar.

— Morinaga somos dos hombres, ¿puedes controlar tus fantasías homosexuales? — Señaló mis pantalones y la leve elevación que me produjeron las locas fantasías. Entonces decidí preguntar:

— ¿Tú no eres gay?

— ¡Claro que no! Mejor no hablemos de eso, que necesito asearme, no creo que deba ir solo al baño, a menos que quieras que me descubran.

Me decepcionó su respuesta, por un momento imaginé que nosotros podríamos llegar lejos, sin embargo este chico intentó besarme justo cuando cayó a mi cama, por lo que me da razones para creer que no es del todo cierto eso de no ser gay. Además es bueno que ponga las cosas en claro puesto que yo tengo alguien que me gusta y no planeo enamorarme de alguien más… ¡¿Dijo acompañarlo al baño?!

Aunque está en lo correcto, no deben saber que alguien no anunciado está en mi cuarto, pero suena tan pervertido entrar al baño juntos. Con sigilo salimos caminando por el pasillo, abrí la puerta del baño y entró, yo me quedaría afuera a cuidar hasta que la puerta de mi hermano se abrió, entonces sin dudar me metí con él cerrando aprisa.

— ¿Me puedes regalar un cepillo de dientes?

Metí la mano en la cajonera del baño y saqué un cepillo nuevo que le entregué. Mientras lavó sus dientes yo hice los mismo observándolo a distancia, no puedo evitar seguir maravillado con el gran atractivo que posee, es como una cálida estrella brillante que me atrae, deben ser las locas hormonas de adolescente, es mejor ignorarlas o no podré dormir con esta ansiedad que me produce tener un chico furtivamente.

— ¡¿Tetsuhiro a qué horas piensas salir?! — La voz de Kunihiro nos alertó, temí por mi integridad luego que descubran que no sólo escondo un chico, sino que nos encerramos en el baño, más aún que Kunihiro le diga a Masaki sobre ello.

— ¡Ya voy hermano!

Escondí a mi amigo en la tina vacía tras la cortina de baño, salí del lugar y esperé un poco en mi habitación hasta escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse. Abrí cuidadosamente mi puerta y miré a Kunihiro entrar a su cuarto, corrí al baño y le hable:

— ¿Estás aquí?

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué desapareciera? Ahora aguarda un poco afuera mientras uso el sanitario.

Me quedé unos minutos hasta que salió y entramos a descansar a mi habitación, se recostó en el piso sobre un par de cobijas de invierno con una sábana encima para hacerlo parecer un futon, dejó sus lentes al lado de los míos en la mesita de la lámpara y apagué la luz. Al recostarme miré al techo pensando en las cosas raras que pueden pasarme, tener un chico tan hermoso que me acepta, que me conoce demasiado bien me inquieta pues yo no lo conozco nada; aunque lo que más me hace sentir extraño es que sea tan atractivo y ese beso que rehusé me quema sobre los labios. No debería pensar en esto ahora, en el hombre sensual al lado de mi cama el cual, a pesar de sus palabras sobre no ser gay, tengo la sensación que aceptaría besarme.

Como cualquier otro día, mi cuerpo juvenil me exige un orgasmo con tal de relajarme o controlar estas locas hormonas, que de no dármelo me producen erecciones en momentos no deseados. Me di la vuelta y en silencio comencé a frotarme.

El silencio fue interrumpido por su voz:

— Morinaga no hagas eso mientras yo esté aquí, no seas descortés.

— ¿Cómo supiste que yo?

— No hay que ser un genio para saber cómo piensa un pervertido como tú.

Pensé unos segundos y luego me di cuenta que ambos somos un par de adolescentes, por lo que seguramente él también se encuentra agitado igual que yo.

— No lo sé… opino que tú también estas igual que yo aunque lo niegues. A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi, tengo dieciséis, así que soy mayor, no me compares yo puedo controlarme, no soy un pervertido igual que tú.

Me molestó sobremanera la forma en la que me habló, menospreciándome por ser dos años menor que él. Mi orgullo herido me hizo hacer algo contra mis propias creencias.

— ¿Eso crees? — Dije mientras me bajé de la cama y caí sobre él.

Pasé mis manos sobre su torso acariciando sobre el pijama y su mirada cambió completamente, sus pupilas dilatadas en esos hermosos ojos miel que me llamaron a besarlo. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que la mía y para contener el inminente beso posé mis labios en su cuello sacándole un gemido que me trajo a la realidad. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!

Me levanté como rayo y sólo pude expresar nerviosamente:

— Lo siento Souichi creo que voy al baño y regreso en un rato, tardaré así que también puedes intentar relajarte.

Mi entrepierna latiente me desesperó, corrí al baño a darme alivio, por primera vez pensé en ese cuerpo debajo de mí que pidió a gritos ser tomado con fiereza, sentí su deseo, la pasión en sus ojos me prendió quemándome, incluso aprecié sus manos tocando mi espalda; pero la cosa que me hizo correrme con rapidez fue ese gemido suyo tan excitado que escuché.

No puedo creer lo que le hice, pero respondió tan tiernamente que sentí algo extraño, algo distinto, como si de alguna forma lo conociera.

.

PDV Souichi

Me permitió quedarme en el suelo de su habitación ¡cómo se atreve! Mi querido personaje me ayudaría e incluso me mimaría con sus dulces atenciones, más aún supongo que me cedería su propia cama. Aunque no me conoce, eso lo haría con Masaki, no conmigo.

Cuando me dio un pijama de su armario con algunas cobijas para colocar en el suelo, me di la vuelta y retiré mi uniforme escolar que todavía traía puesto. Me puse el pantalón y la camisa de dormir.

Giré a acomodar todo para recostarme cuando lo vi con la mirada de idiota que tantas veces imaginé al escribir sobre esas partes en las que baboseó a chicos o a su tan "amado" Masaki. Una gota de sangré cayó de su rostro y me dieron ganas de golpearlo por ser tan idiota:

— Morinaga tienes sangre en la nariz, maldito pervertido ¿estabas viéndome? Yo te conozco, se lo que imaginas cuando la nariz te sangra. Menos mal que dormiré en el suelo o quizá mi virginidad peligraría contigo en la misma cama.

No sé qué habré dicho, que sus ojos se tornaron aún más pervertidos, seguramente es un sucio depravado que está teniendo fantasías conmigo. Me gustó saber que también yo puedo provocarle sensaciones placenteras en su cabeza y también a su cuerpo, puesto que miré más abajo viendo la erección levantarse en sus pantalones. ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? Lo golpee con la palma de la mano en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

Me acompañó a asearme, lavamos nuestros dientes y sigo sin poder creer que él es real, el chico tierno, sonriente y hermoso de mis historias, el que es capaz de sacarme un suspiro con sus reacciones adorables, con las cosas lindas que se le ocurren para conquistar el corazón de su persona amada, que desafortunadamente no soy yo. Si él es real, no permitiré que alguien lo lastime, me lo llevaré a mi mundo y lo protegeré, aunque no pueda amarme voy a quererlo en secreto, nadie va a lastimarlo.

Mis reflexiones se interrumpieron con su hermano mayor tocando a la puerta ¿ahora qué haré? En silencio me invitó a entrar a la bañera vacía y cerró la cortina, yo entré sentándome en una esquina sin hacer ruido, escuché como salió y luego el ruido de unas pisadas delató la entrada de Kunihiro, junto con el sonido de agua caer, para luego oír la palanca de la taza del baño. Escuché el agua correr en el lavabo y finalmente apagó la luz cerrando la puerta, esperé por Morinaga que llegó unos instantes después y sigilosamente caminamos a su habitación.

En mi improvisada cama me siento algo incómodo, más por tener al personaje tan extraño que yo creí haber inventado, sin embargo ahora que lo he visto estoy seguro que es real. Lo miré tantas veces en mis sueños que supuse que era una invención pero ahora me alegra tanto que no lo sea, además está el hecho de que conozco lo que acontecerá en este mundo paralelo hasta dentro de un par de años, por lo que tengo la ventaja para cambiar esas horribles cosas que no quiero que le ocurran. Mientras mi cabeza marchó a muchos asuntos importantes como buscar una forma de volver a casa escuché ese sonido ligeramente acuoso y su respiración agitada. Tanto tiempo escribiendo sobre él y sus hormonas locas no me sorprende que en realidad sea así, masturbándose justo a mi lado, ¡de verdad que es un idiota!

— Morinaga no hagas eso mientras yo esté aquí, no seas descortés.

El sonido se detuvo y su respuesta primero fue de sorpresa, sin embargo luego picó mi orgullo, es cierto que hay veces en que mis hormonas nublan mi juicio y tengo que darme alivio, no obstante en una situación así, en la que estoy de invitado jamás me pondría en evidencia.

— No lo sé… opino que tú también estas igual que yo aunque lo niegues. A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas? — Expresó con arrogancia.

— Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi, tengo dieciséis, así que soy mayor, no me compares yo puedo controlarme, no soy un pervertido igual que tú.

— ¿Eso crees?

Su frase duró más en sus labios de lo que tardó en bajar invadiendo mi espacio personal montado sobre mí, sus hábiles manos acariciaron con suavidad sobre mi pijama. Debo estar soñando porque mi cuerpo reaccionó con una excitación increíble, el calor me rodeo, mi cabeza permitió sumisamente a sus manos pasar lentamente deteniéndose un poco sobre mis tetillas. Subí mis manos abrazando su cuerpo ardiente del cual la tremenda erección se frotó contra mi pijama enloqueciéndome. Su rostro bajó hasta mi cara para besarme, al menos eso supuse, no obstante lamió mi cuello y gemí de placer.

Todo acabó tan rápido, se levantó sin permitir a mi cerebro volver, se disculpó y se marchó dejándome totalmente duro y caliente, no es precisamente que quiera sexo, sino que me hizo sentir mal ese rechazo tan tajante. Me dejó solo bastante tiempo mientras una amarga sensación en mi corazón me cubrió con una sombra, olvidé la excitación como si de agua fría se tratara. Estar enamorado de alguien imaginario que se vuelve real es tan difícil, porque yo lo conozco completamente y él no sabe nada de mí. Con unas pequeñas lágrimas extrañé mi casa, a mis hermanos y a mis padres. Estoy tan solo aquí…

En medio de la noche abrí mis ojos, me levanté desorientado mirando a todas partes y recordé los hechos de unas horas atrás. Entonces voltee a la cama con Tetsuhiro durmiendo con esa pacífica expresión en su rostro tal cual lo imaginé y lo vi en esos sueños. Sin poder contener mis ganas de estar cerca de él, le di un pequeño beso en los labios, un leve rose que no lo despertó, sino que sonrió ligeramente devolviendo mis esperanzas.

Susurré con un suspiro:

— Tú me gustas mucho Tetsuhiro.

Sin obtener una respuesta levanté las cobijas y me recosté a su lado ¿Cómo podría desaprovechar esa oportunidad única? ¿Cuántos autores desearían conocer a sus personajes que tanto aman? Más aún dormir con ellos. Al instante en que mi peso se recargó, su cuerpo giró subiendo una de sus piernas sobre mí y me atrapó con ternura recargando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, al tiempo que su mano me abrazó. Mi estúpido corazón se apresuró ¿de verdad cómo puedo amarlo sólo por las historias y los sueños? Me relajé disfrutando su calor, intentando no pensar en cosas sucias hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Desperté por el increíble aroma de su comida, froté mis ojos comprobando nuevamente mi estadía en lugar extraño y lo vi parado con una charola repleta de alimentos. Sabía de hecho que él es cocinero de su casa mientras sus padres trabajan, él y su hermano mayor se encargan de los deberes de la casa, aunque los alimentos la mayoría de las veces son preparados por Tetsuhiro.

Una vez desayunamos, su hermano se marchó temprano a la preparatoria por lo que puedo darme una ducha. Me preocupa lo que pensarán en casa ¿estarán preocupados por mí? ¿Sabrán que desaparecí? Saliendo del baño con la ropa de mi uniforme de la preparatoria buscamos por toda la casa un portal hasta que él detuvo la búsqueda para marcharse a la secundaria:

— Creo que debemos seguir buscando más tarde porque tengo que ir a la escuela.

— Iré contigo.

— No creo que sea buena idea, además tú vas a la preparatoria.

— ¿Me dejarás solo en tu casa?

— Tienes razón, te presto un uniforme, no creo que noten tu estadía y por la tarde te devolvemos a tu mundo.

Insistí en acompañarlo a la escuela pues tengo que golpear y amenazar algunos idiotas que han molestado o molestarán a Morinaga.

Así partimos juntos, caminé a su lado comprobando el sin número de personas por todas partes, personas reales que van a sus empleos o que ya están ahí, cosa que me hizo comprender que en definitiva todo esto es completamente real.

Entramos a un salón en el que los chicos miraron de manera grosera a mi acompañante de pelo azul, se quedaron en silencio viéndonos entrar hasta que yo les dirigí la mirada más intimidatoria que tengo, haciéndolos girar la cabeza para evadirme, me senté a su lado como perro de ataque esperando ver a los abusones a los que les hace la tarea. Esos tipos de su propio equipo de futbol que lo obligan a hacerles la tarea con la finalidad de no molestarlo y aceptarlo en el equipo. Les tendré que dar una lección, todo gracias a las clases de defensa personal que me inscribió papá hace algunos años, me han servido de maravilla con gente indeseable.

Finalizando la clase fuimos al campo de entrenamiento, ahí pude verlos llegar a pedirle las tareas. Morinaga se puso muy nervioso, respondió con la verdad:

— No pude terminar sus tareas, lo siento.

— Nada de que lo sientes, te pones a resolver esos ejercicios o no te queremos en el equipo.

Uno de ellos me miró aterrado cuando me paré detrás de Morinaga a decirles:

— ¿Por qué no los hacen ustedes?

— Tu que te metes ¿quién rayos eres? — Expresó uno de los chicos mientras Morinaga me volteó a ver intentando jalarme de un brazo.

No podía decir "soy admirador de Morinaga" porque suena muy gay, razón por la que mentí:

— Soy su primo lejano, y me quedaré a estudiar en esta escuela un tiempo, así que ¿por qué tiene que hacer sus tareas?

Uno de ellos intentó empujarme y me quedé tieso demostrando mi ímpetu, otro intentó darme un golpe, a lo que usando su propia fuerza lo estampé contra uno de ellos que también se acercó a agredirme.

Morinaga totalmente molesto se disculpó:

— Disculpen a mi primo, el no quiso. — Expresó mientras me arrastró lejos de ellos, una vez con algo de distancia entre ellos caminó delante de mí sin dirigirme la mirada, por lo que rompí el hielo:

— ¿Entonces piensas toda la vida ser un tonto sumiso que quiere agradar a patanes como ellos? Eso no funciona en el mundo real, ellos no van a aceptarte, te usan y te tratan a medias bien, pero nunca te han invitado a sus fiestas ¿recuerdas? Nunca lo harán y en la preparatoria tendrás nuevos problemas con gente así, si tú les permites pisarte lo harán toda tu vida ¿de verdad quieres eso? En realidad creo que sin importar tu orientación sexual, deberías darte a respetar ¡qué importa estar solo! Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos me miró lleno de reproche diciendo:

— ¡Tú quien te crees para decidir mi vida! Si yo quiero su amistad me esfuerzo por obtenerla, debe ser muy fácil para alguien como tu tener amigos, pero para mí no lo es, los chicos me rechazan porque lo saben, sin que lo diga notan en mi hablar, en mi caminar y los ademanes maricas que hago. Los odio, odio tener que ser así, intento corregirme pero en realidad no funciona, nada funciona, ni ser bueno en deportes, ni ayudarlos con las tareas, pero lo intento con todas mis fuerzas.

— Eres un imbécil, yo tampoco tengo amigos y me importa un bledo tener a gente hipócrita, además si fuera gay me importaría igual ser aceptado por gente tan poca cosa como ellos. Todos son unos brutos que no llegarán lejos en la vida, yo planeo hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres con mis habilidades, más a mamá a la que le prometí que un día sería una persona muy importante.

— ¡Pero nadie te rechaza! Tu eres una persona normal, no eres un marica al que sus padres le corrigen sus ademanes y suplican porque un día tenga una novia.

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! No soy gay pero tú me gustas.

En medio de sus lloriqueos, en la soledad de esos edificios cerca de las canchas de futbol lo tomé del rostro y lo besé con enfado calmando su molestia.

Se quedó paralizado y luego me abofeteó prácticamente corriendo mientras yo lo seguí a distancia. Entró a uno de los sanitarios y lo esperé fuera. Salió con molestia mirándome sin decir nada, por lo que caminé detrás de él siguiéndolo sin hablar, puesto que sobretodo aquí en este mundo no tengo a nadie, mi padre y hermanos están tan lejos. Más que ninguna otra cosa necesito su ayuda para volver a casa, ¿Cómo buscar un portal sin ser notado en una casa ajena?

Entré a su siguiente clase y me senté en la banca de al lado, no pude volver a verlo a los ojos luego de ser tan estúpidamente impulsivo, recuerdo que para Morinaga fue un día especial su primer beso con Masaki, yo simplemente soy un tipo loco que le robó algo importante, algo que atesoró por tanto tiempo. Decidí buscar una solución a mi problema, una situación en donde no requiera seguir corrompiendo su dulzura. Ese tierno personaje me parece cada vez más amargo…


	2. Si tu te vas

**Capítulo 2: Si tu te vas...**

 **.**

 **PDV Tetsuhiro**

No comprendo esta atracción que tengo por Souichi, hasta su nombre es lindo, él es completamente hermoso, tanto como mi querido sempai Masaki; incluso me atrevería a decir que tienen un ligero parecido.

Volví a mi habitación encontrado a mi acompañante recostado de lado sin que pueda ver su rostro, por lo que un poco de pesadumbre me transmitió su figura en el suelo, quizá debí permitir que durmiera conmigo, después de todo es bastante respetuoso, yo soy quien lo provocó. Suspiré pensando en sus palabras, tantas cosas que sabe sobre mí, no comprendo la forma en que las sabe, puesto que escribir historias de mí ¿cómo le da el poder de conocerme?

Me recosté con tranquilidad y miré abajo su cuerpo durmiente las respiraciones largas que me relajaron hasta quedarme profundamente dormido. Una recóndita paz me cobijó, la tierna calidez se posó en mi boca y me hizo sentir a gusto, completo y feliz; luego el frío de mi cuerpo se entibió lentamente.

Finalizando mi largo sueño reparador, un dulce aroma familiar me invitó a dar rienda suelta a mis deseos, que como todas las mañanas me producen una erección, pero ahora mientras los sueños se funden con la realidad noté que abrazo algo con la misma tibieza que yo poseo. Abrí mis ojos para comprobar la realidad observando a Souichi sujeto por mí, descansando tranquilamente a mi lado. Me avergoncé desmedidamente, tenía tantas ganas de sentir su toque sobre mi piel, al verlo con esa erección levantando mis cobijas. No supe que hacer, enojarme por tener a un invasor furtivo o lanzarme a sus brazos olvidando cualquier otro pensamiento.

Finalmente decidí salir de la cama a preparar el desayuno, tanto el nuestro como el de mi hermano, junto con un par de almuerzos para todos, inclusive del chico durmiente. Kunihiro aseó los trastos de la cocina mientras yo finalicé la preparación, me agradeció y se marchó luego de sentarse a la mesa devorando sus alimentos pues tenía prisa por llegar a la escuela. Por mi parte terminé de hacer los almuerzos, me duché y luego subí con nuestro desayuno, estas cosas raras me hacen pensar que somos una pareja, no es que yo lo quiera así, debe ser algo temporal esta locura que produce en mí, porque tengo años enamorado de Masaki.

— Buenos días, traje algo para desayunar, ¿me acompañas?

Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación, definitivamente debo ayudarlo a volver o voy a acabar besándolo por poner ese rostro encantador. Lo invité a ducharse y al salir buscamos su portal por distintos lugares de la casa sin éxito, el tiempo se terminó pues debo ir a la escuela, sin embargo me acompañó a pesar de no querer llevarlo ¿dónde podría dejarlo? No es una mascota.

Tener un tipo acompañándome no ayudó con mi fama de homosexual, más porque se sentó a mi lado y me miró insistentemente mientras la clase transcurrió. En medio de la voz de profesor, recordé que no tuve tiempo de hacer la tarea de mis amigos del club de soccer, ahora tengo que ir a disculparme o se molestarán. Llevé a Souichi conmigo pues no se separaba de mi lado.

Al llegar me disculpé agachando la cabeza sin embargo uno de ellos me mandó a realizar aquello, aunque de pronto Souichi se metió mandando al diablo a los chicos. Me sentí aterrado, si bien los demás son groseros conmigo nunca los vi furiosos con esa mirada de que nos golpearían, aunque con habilidad mi compañero de cabello rubio los hizo ver su suerte. No pude creer lo que vi, se deshizo de todos con facilidad, es un completo tonto, pues cuando él se vaya ellos se desquitarán conmigo; ahora que las cosas iban tan bien y casi me hago amigo de ellos. Procuré mediar todo expresando con timidez y arrastrando al peleonero Souichi:

— Disculpen a mi primo, el no quiso…

Lo jale hasta perdernos entre los edificios donde terminan las canchas de soccer, ahí se detuvo. Yo pensé una y otra vez una forma de disculparme, quizá trayendo almuerzos para todos o comprarles un regalo podría detenerlos de odiarme. Este tipo no me trae más que problemas.

— ¿Entonces piensas toda la vida ser un tonto sumiso que quiere agradar a patanes como ellos? — Expresó con enfado.

Seguí escuchando su estúpido sermón, de verdad no tiene idea lo que es ser yo, puede que conozca algunas partes de mi vida pero seguramente él no ha pasado por las mismas cosas que he experimentado, es tan normal que detesto que intente aconsejarme, pues seguro que no ha sufrido los mismos desprecios. Sin importar lo que diga, a razón de que aclaró que tampoco tiene amigos, él elige no tenerlos, yo aunque quiera no puedo:

— ¡Pero nadie te rechaza! Tu eres una persona normal, no eres un marica al que sus padres le corrigen sus ademanes y suplican porque un día tenga una novia.

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! No soy gay pero tú me gustas.

Lloré amargamente mi enojo, no podía parar a pesar de escuchar su endeble declaración, no obstante me tomó por sorpresa en esos breves instantes y unió sus labios a los míos. Mi ira se calmó al momento, los suaves labios pegados a los míos se movieron un poco, sentí un clic en mi interior, aunque también una indignación terrible ¡Se atrevió a besarme sin mi permiso! Él sabe que yo estoy enamorado y me robó mi primer beso. Con el enojo lo abofetee, se cubrió la mejilla que lastimé con su mano y bajó su mirada, yo no pude más, tengo tantas cosas que pensar que caminé directo a uno de los baños a limpiarme las lágrimas y quitarme el rojo de mis ojos antes de continuar con mi día interminable.

En el baño noté que no me siguió, pero seguro que está afuera esperando por mí, ¿Dónde más puede ir si no tiene a nadie aquí?

Desde que conocí a Masaki imaginé cómo sería recibir mi primer beso de sus labios, en un lugar tranquilo e incluso con música relajante para ambientar, sin embargo ahora creo que en realidad no importa más, no fue tan malo, ya que un chico atractivo lo hizo por sí mismo, de igual manera no cuenta si no fue con mi amor. Enjuague varias veces hasta que el rojo de mi rostro se esfumó con el frío del agua, salí caminando a prisa sin voltear, de seguro con Souichi siguiéndome a distancia, entré al salón y me senté sin dirigirle una sola mirada durante esa clase. Incluso a la hora del almuerzo no me miró tampoco, sólo me acompañó hasta la cafetería y se sentó frente a mí.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tan sólo quería calmarte, no pude evitarlo, perdón, sé lo que significaba para ti. Yo sólo quiero volver a casa y no molestarte más.

Con mi silencio su rostro se acongojó, agachó sus ojos miel y contuvo un par de lágrimas en sus ojos que noté al instante. Mi corazón se comprimió con angustia pues estoy lastimando a una buena persona, que a pesar de sus intenciones sin malicia, me causa muchos problemas. Sus amargas palabras finalmente me torturaron:

— Siempre me sentí muy solo, al conocerte en persona eso cambió, quise creer algo falso puesto que tú no eres el personaje que me gusta, eres real. Dije que me gustas pero es porque te pareces a él, he comprendido que ambos son distintos. ¿Puedes ayudarme a volver? Necesito tu ayuda y prometo no volver a molestarte, con ese tipo de cosas.

— Ya basta de eso, entiendo lo que dices, te ayudare. Sólo no quiero escuchar nuevamente sobre lo que pasó. Si no conseguimos hallar el portal hoy les diré a mis padres que eres un estudiante de intercambio, que necesitas un lugar para quedarte, no te dejaré a tu suerte siempre y cuando no te atrevas a cruzar nuevamente esa línea… Seamos amigos.

Estiré mi mano estrechando la suya con ese par de enormes ojos miel con humedad en las esquinas. El tiempo se fue veloz luego de eso, parece ser muy buen estudiante puesto que todo lo que los profesores enseñaban lo comprende perfectamente, en los cortos descansos me explicó las cosas en las que me quede con duda. El gran problema llegó cuando un prefecto nos detuvo en uno de los pasillos:

— ¡Ese cabello largo está prohibido!

— Disculpe es el primer día de mi primo en esta escuela, pero mañana vendrá normal.

Agachó la cabeza mostrando respeto ya que se lo pedí con la mirada.

— Muy bien chicos, mañana pasaré a comprobarlo, de no ser así le avisaré al director.

Nos alejamos del tipo, para partir a casa a continuar nuestra búsqueda del portal, con Souichi refunfuñando sobre su cabello.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? Yo soy un chico mayor, en la preparatoria nos permiten el cabello del largo que queramos.

— Si pero entraste a una secundaria fingiendo ser un estudiante, no puedes romper las reglas o llamar la atención o sabrán que no estás inscrito.

— ¡Qué más da! Mañana ya no volveré, seguro que hoy encontramos la forma para que yo regrese.

Estábamos tan equivocados, por más que buscamos y movimos cosas no hallamos ningún portal. Aproveché limpiando las esquinas tras los muebles, de manera que justificara mis acciones si mis padres llegasen a notar algo distinto.

Al cabo de un par de horas revisando cada lugar, incluso el techo, se dejó caer con frustración en un sillón tocando su cabeza. No sé qué sentirá, perdido en otra realidad sin absolutamente nadie de su familia. Escuché su voz extraña, conmocionado, afligido y temeroso:

— Ahora que voy a hacer… Quiero ir a casa… los extraño.

Escuchar sus lamentos me sobrecogió, sin quitar sus manos de la cara se levantó abruptamente caminando al piso de arriba, escuché sus sollozos callados, o quizá los sentí por alguna razón, simplemente corrí tras de él deteniéndolo antes de que entrara al baño. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro, entonces se detuvo justo con la mano en la perilla y lo abracé por la espalda con fuerza, mi cabeza sobre su hombro finalmente me permitió escuchar su leve llanto.

— Todo estará bien, te prometo que encontraremos una solución, volverás con ellos.

— No lo sabes, no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, es terrible mentirle a alguien si no respetarás tu palabra.

— De verdad, haré hasta lo imposible por llevarte a tu mundo. No hemos buscado por internet, seguro que en medio de tantas cosas falsas hallaremos a alguien que nos ayude a encontrar un portal. Además te quedarás como mi invitado, ¿no dices que hacías historias de mi vida? ¡Qué mejor que me veas para que te inspires! Nunca he tenido un amigo real ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Te contaré lo que tú quieras, de igual forma quiero saber cosas de ti. No me has dicho cómo sabes todas esas cosas de mí. — Expresé tan rápido como pude, sólo así lo tranquilicé y sentí su respiración volver a la normalidad.

— Gracias Morinaga, de verdad que no tengo forma para pagarte por tu amabilidad… ¿ahora puedes dejarme solo un tiempo?

— No… ya no estás solo, me quedaré aquí a esperarte hasta que te sientas mejor. También necesito tu ayuda con la cena, si te quedarás puedes ayudarme con los deberes ¿no?

Entró sin voltear, quizá tenía vergüenza de que yo pudiera ver su rostro con lágrimas, o tal vez dije demasiadas cosas que no debí, aunque si prometí encontrarle un portal, no descansaré hasta conseguirlo.

Imaginé de alguna forma que escuchar mi voz tranquilizaría su pesar, por lo que canté una alegre canción que a los pocos minutos lo hizo salir, noté de inmediato la nariz algo roja, sus ojos vidriosos y no pudo dirigirme la mirada directamente. Tomé su mano y lo jalé hasta el piso de abajo.

Torpemente me ayudó con la preparación de los alimentos, pero tener ayuda me hizo sentir distinto, al enseñarle a picar, sujetando su mano y colocarla correctamente en el cuchillo y demostrarle lo fácil que es picar, sentí mariposas correr por mí cuerpo, demasiada alegría por algo tan simple. Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por la llegada de mi hermano.

Caminó hasta la cocina con nosotros terminando de poner todo a cocer.

— Veo que tenemos visitas. Mi nombre es Kunihiro y soy el hermano mayor de Tetsuhiro.

El desprecio y molestia en los ojos de mi invitado me preocupó, sin embargo respondió:

— Yo soy Tatsumi Souichi.

— Él es un estudiante de intercambio que me pidieron alojar en casa ¿Crees que les moleste a papá y mamá? — pregunté temeroso.

— No creo, tú nunca traes gente a la casa, sería la primera vez que tienes un amigo. ¿Eres de Norteamérica? Lo digo por tu cabello rubio.

— No, disculpe, soy japonés pero mi padre es norteamericano de ahí el color de nuestro cabello que es idéntico, pero yo nací aquí.

— Ya veo, espero que pases un tiempo agradable en nuestra casa.

— Si, gracias. — Expresó con recelo Souichi.

Es tan evidente que le cae mal mi hermano ¿tendrá que ver algo con sus historias?

Serví la cena y comimos a prisa con tal de marchar a la peluquería, no puede entrar Souichi a la secundaria con ese cabello tan largo. A pesar de su renuencia, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer las órdenes del prefecto, puesto que de lo contrario no podrá acompañarme. Afortunadamente no tardamos mucho, con poca gente esperando miré el corte con algo de tristeza, me gustaba ver su cabello largo, además de tocarlo con mi rostro.

Es tan extraño mi sentir con este chico, no comprendo esa conexión que nos une, no quiero maltratarlo, me lastima verlo triste y no puedo parar de hablar en su presencia, tan distinto con Masaki, con él simplemente no puedo hablar, me pone nervioso. No entiendo ni la razón de compararlos, apenas conozco a Souichi y somos nuevos amigos.

Luego de revisar páginas completas de rituales extraños, nos rendimos, todo es una vil basura que no ayudará a mi amigo.

.

PDV Souichi

Sus miradas furtivas durante la clase, procurando observar si continúo esperándolo, me molesta, me indigna que sea tan arrastrado con las personas por un poco de afecto, aunque de cierta forma entiendo que con tan poco amor, y más aún con el enorme desprecio que sufrirá luego de lo de ese idiota Masaki, al cual tendré que matar cuando lo vea, le hará.

¿Ahora qué haré? Si él está tan enojado que me deja a mi suerte en este mundo y no me permite buscar el portal de vuelta. Tetsuhiro el de mis historias no lo haría, él es tierno y comprensivo, sólo requiere que yo me disculpe para perdonar mis impulsivas acciones y así expresé sentado frente a él sin poder comer un bocado del almuerzo que preparó para mí:

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tan sólo quería calmarte, no pude evitarlo, perdón, sé lo que significaba para ti. Yo sólo quiero volver a casa y no molestarte más.

Sin responder, sus ojos verdes implacables, reprochando mi conducta, abandonándome seguramente; quitando todo el mundo idealizado en el que metí a mi personaje del que dista mucho este chico que empiezo a conocer.

Sentí el pesar, le dura realidad topando… Sólo quiero ir a casa. Contuve mis lágrimas con un gran esfuerzo y continué:

— Siempre me sentí muy solo, al conocerte en persona eso cambió, quise creer algo falso puesto que tú no eres el personaje que me gusta, eres real. Dije que me gustas pero es porque te pareces a él, he comprendido que ambos son distintos. ¿Puedes ayudarme a volver? Necesito tu ayuda y prometo no volver a molestarte, con ese tipo de cosas.

— Ya basta de eso, entiendo lo que dices, te ayudare. Sólo no quiero escuchar nuevamente sobre lo que pasó. Si no conseguimos hallar el portal les diré a mis padres que eres un estudiante de intercambio y necesitas un lugar para quedarte, no te dejaré a tu suerte siempre y cuando no te atrevas a cruzar nuevamente esa línea. Seamos amigos.

Pensé que quién soy yo para terminar con sus sueños, a pesar de que sé lo que ocurrirá, quizá podría advertirle, aunque probablemente piense que estoy loco o que me dan celos. Esperaré lo más posible y puede que se lo diga antes de marcharme. ¿Qué tal si nunca sucede y yo lo atormento con ello?

Su mano en señal de paz, franca y amigable me hizo resignarme, conocerlo será un privilegio, un honor, algo para inspirarme de por vida y continuar haciendo historias pasionales sobre él; quizá cambie el final y termine por conocerlo yo mismo en la historia volviéndome un personaje. Se enamorará locamente de mí… Sonreí ante mis ideas, las escribiré una vez que vuelva a mi computadora.

Al término de las clases un estúpido prefecto me ordenó cortarme el pelo ¡no lo haré! ¡Soy libre de llevarlo como yo quiera! Al fin y al cabo soy un estudiante de la preparatoria. No obstante por petición de Tetsuhiro agaché la cabeza dejándolo hablar, pues basto con su mirada suplicante para entender a lo que se refiere: "no causarle más problemas".

Al llegar a su casa totalmente sola, sin sus padres que llegarían tarde del trabajo puesto que además de trabajar lejos trabajan muchas horas y así son felices, eso según las historias que hice; en realidad siempre me pregunté qué oficio les pondría, no obstante nunca se me ocurrió algo interesante. Su hermano como siempre estudiando en la preparatoria en su segundo año, al lado del tipo ese miserable "Masaki", creo que lo detesto y todavía no lo conozco.

— Muy bien Souichi, es algo temprano, así que tenemos varias horas para revisar la casa y encontrar el portal a tu dimensión. Lo mejor será que limpiemos la casa mientras movemos muebles para evitar preguntas de mi familia.

— Como digas.

De esa manera comenzamos en la planta alta revisando cada rincón de las habitaciones, pero no encontramos nada extraño. Me sentí frustrado, movimos con dificultad muebles, aseamos bajo las camas y nada resultó. Bajamos y tampoco ahí pudimos hallar mi salida de este lugar ¿De verdad no podré volver a casa? Nunca más ver a mi familia ¿Qué sería de mis hermanos? Yo le prometí a mamá cuidarlos hasta que fueran grandes. Papá es algo despreocupado y no los va a cuidar, atender y proteger. Y yo no podré volver a verlos… nunca.

La frustración topó con cada parte mía. ¿Ahora qué haré aquí? Permanecer sin tener a dónde ir, sin algo que hacer, existiendo como una persona fuera de lugar. ¿Podré acaso estudiar? Conseguir mis sueños, ahora todo se vuelve confuso, se hace imposible, distante. Me senté en un sillón y cubrí mi rostro pues un par de lágrimas querían salir incontenibles, a tal grado que me levanté abruptamente para evitarle a Morinaga el espectáculo deplorable de verme tonto y débil. Procuré caminar con tranquilidad, sin embargo al escuchar sus pasos tras de mí corrí, pero me detuvo un abrazo de espaldas tan cálido como los de mis hermanos, sincero y dulce que simplemente me hizo llorar, liberar todos los sentimientos que procuré ocultar. Justo en mi oreja escuché el susurro de sus palabras:

— Todo estará bien, te prometo que encontraremos una solución, volverás con ellos.

Sus absurdas frases, todas dichas de manera veloz sin detenerse parecen ser lo que requiero, junto con sus buenas ideas de buscar en internet, además de que me invitó a permanecer en su casa. Sin haber sido liberado de sus brazos le pedí espacio a lo que respondió:

— No… ya no estás solo, me quedaré aquí a esperarte hasta que te sientas mejor. También necesito tu ayuda con la cena, si te quedarás puedes ayudarme con los deberes ¿no?

Sólo entonces me liberó para dejarme entrar al baño en el cual miré mi rostro acongojado y procuré limpiarlo de los restos de lágrimas, intentando desaparecer las zonas enrojecidas. Sentí ganas de volver a llorar, pero justo en ese instante escuché su voz fuera del baño, tarareando una alegre canción procurando animar mis pensamientos. No puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo o empezará a molestarme, entonces sequé mi cara saliendo, tomó mi mano y bajamos a la cocina. Lo miré hábilmente limpiar, picar y enseñarme tantas cosas, por lo que comprendí que es tan distinto conocerlo en persona que esa imagen que yo tengo sobre él. Son tantas cosas distintas, su dedicación, su habilidad y la enorme paciencia que me tiene. Cuando tomó mi mano con delicadeza mientras me enseñó a picar, tenía ganas de mandarlo a volar por esas sensaciones que me causa, dijo que seríamos "amigos" y se atreve a hacer esas cosas, ¡dan ganas de matarlo!

Escuché la puerta de la casa, pensé que finalmente conocería a los padres de Morinaga, no obstante conocí a Kunihiro, el cual no debería ser su hermano mayor puesto que se atrevió a despreciarlo igual que sus padres. Los hermanos estamos para apoyar, no para decidir la vida de nuestros hermanos.

Cuando el tipo ese preguntó si soy norteamericano mentí diciendo que papá lo es, tan sólo por tener el cabello rubio no tengo que ser extranjero, pero así es más creíble mi historia y además no necesariamente debo hablar el idioma que desconozco.

Al terminar de cenar me obligó a ir a la peluquería, yo preferiría ocultar mi cabello bajo una gorra, ya que tardó casi un año en crecer mientras entré a la preparatoria. Ahora estoy aquí atrapado con un corte lo más largo que permite la secundaria, nuevamente a entrar a clases, hasta volver a casa, pues tengo fe en él, me da seguridad saber que no se rinde. Leímos horas y horas en su computadora, sin encontrar nada útil pero su persistencia me hace seguir creyendo.

Bastante tarde llegaron sus padres y me presentó con ellos con la petición de quedarme a en su casa, a lo que respondieron que sí, observándome detenidamente, mi hablar serio y procuré no mirarlo para evitar que notaran familiaridad entre nosotros. Simplemente dije que el director me asignó a su grupo y él ofreció hospedaje.

Me permitieron estar en su cuarto puesto que de las cuatro habitaciones del lugar una es una biblioteca de sus padres, por lo que podré tenerlo cerca de mí para cuidarlo, sólo hay una persona que necesito matar antes de que dañe el espíritu de Morinaga. Quizás debí llegar antes de que se conocieran y evitar que él se enamorara.

Me permitió ducharme primero antes de ir a la cama, la cual será una colchoneta en el suelo de su habitación, sin embargo me subiré en cuanto lo vea dormir, no le molestó la última vez y es mucho mejor estar así, no es que yo quiera algo más, pero su cama es cómoda. Nos recostamos y mi duda rompió el silencio:

— ¿De verdad crees que podré volver?

— Claro que sí, verás que seguro hay información sobre eso en el internet, apenas leímos algunas páginas, hay tantos resultados que alguno tendrá lo que buscas. ¡Sabes qué! Creo que buscamos mal, mañana regresando de la escuela buscaremos las experiencias de la gente con portales a otros mundos, puesto que seguramente alguien le ocurrió igual a ti.

— Mi padre es como tú, demasiado positivo, siempre creyendo que encontrará la respuesta. Mi madre siempre fue más realista, aún con su enfermedad nunca nos mintió, prefirió que lo aceptáramos paulatinamente.

— Es cierto, no sé nada sobre ti, hay una cosa que quiero saber ¿Cómo sabes las cosas que escribiste sobre mí?

— Soñaba con lo que te ocurre, con tu vida, luego lo comencé a escribir y pensé que todo provenía de mi imaginación hasta que llegué aquí.

— ¿Entonces tu extrañas a tu mamá porque está enferma?

— Ella falleció hace más de medio año.

— Lo siento, no quise… bueno es que no tenía idea.

— Olvídalo ella descansó de su sufrimiento, creo que fue mucho más difícil verla sufrir que perderla. No es justo que una persona tan buena como ella padeciera ese infierno.

Recordarla abrió mi herida, creo que la historia extraña y dramática de Morinaga me hizo dejar de pensar tanto en el padecer de mamá, sin embargo ahora sus preguntas devolvieron aquello que pretendí olvidar.

Me di la vuelta para evitar que viera esas lágrimas que rodaron por mi cara, las limpié con la manga del pijama hasta que sentí nuevamente esa estúpida ternura del personaje de mis historias, ya que se recostó a mi lado bajo las cobijas y me abrazo.

— Seguro que ella te amo tanto, eres tan tierno y sensible que debió ser una madre amorosa.

— Fue bastante empalagosa, que a veces me fastidiaba, afortunadamente mis hermanos menores me quitaban un poco su atención. ¿Podrías dejar de pegarte a mi espalda? Me incomoda que lo hagas, además ¿no crees que podríamos estar más cómodos en tu cama?

— No creo que sea buena idea, podría prestarse a un malentendido, además es raro porque apenas somos amigos y los amigos no duermen en la misma cama.

— Olvídalo, mejor sube a tu cama antes de que suba yo. — Le recriminé antes de que esa sensación de cosquilleo se vuelva en una erección.

De inmediato subió y desde ahí preguntó:

— ¿Sabes que ocurrirá con mi vida? ¿Qué voy a estudiar en la universidad? ¿Masaki se volverá mi novio?

— No creo que sea buena idea que yo te diga lo que creo saber, si algo he aprendido es que nada está escrito, pues estoy cambiando la historia que yo conozco al estar aquí.

Sólo pude pensar que hablaré con ese tipo con tal de que no maltrate a Morinaga. Cerré mis ojos procurando dormir hasta que por la madrugada me levanté al sanitario y entonces me acosté a su lado en la cama. Nuevamente sentí su aroma con su cálido cuerpo que respondió de la misma forma que él día anterior acurrucándose sobre mí aprensivamente. Me incomoda pero me hace sentir protegido, de alguna forma "feliz". Mirarlo de cerca me hace tener pensamientos sucios, no lo sé, el chico de mis sueños literalmente está sujetándome afanosamente, quizás podría besarme, acariciarme lentamente con esas mano sobre mi torso y podría sentir la dureza de su … ¡Sino dejo de pensar esas cosas no podré dormir!

El siguiente día transcurrió normal, tomamos clases, volvimos a realizar el aseo y la preparación de la cena, no obstante ocurrió algo que no preví, el estúpido hermano de Morinaga trajo consigo a su amiguito. Un tipo tal como lo describí, mojigato, falso y farsante, que pretende ser amable, con segundas intenciones para con Kunihiro, lo que me sorprendió fue su actitud con Tetsuhiro, bastante sonriente y noté sus miradas que notan sus cambios adolescentes, esos cambios que le quitaron su voz infantil. Percibí que lo compara con su hermano y sabe que mi tonto amigo está enamorado de él, todo eso con tan sólo escucharlos hablar durante la cena. De pronto sus charlas se detuvieron y me preguntó a mí Masaki:

— Me parece muy interesante tener un invitado tan serio. ¿Nos dirías algo sobre ti?

— Claro que sí. Me gusta su pueblo Fukuoka, nunca conocí personas tan amables como los Morinaga que me dejan quedarme. — Miré fingiendo una sonrisa amistosa hacia Tetsuhiro, ya que no me gusta sonreír tan estúpidamente, luego giré con seriedad mi rostro y continué: — Y detesto a los farsantes que ilusionan a otros sustituyendo lo que aman con algo que les resulta similar… Además me gusta escribir historias.

Ninguno de los Morinaga comprendió mis palabras, sólo Masaki que al inicio me miró como si fuera un chiquillo, palideció un poco y sus ojos volvieron al plato de comida, entonces la voz del hermano mayor de Morinaga se escuchó:

— ¿Qué clase de historias escribes?

— Escribo las aventuras de un adolescente.

— Souichi no te ha dicho que es prácticamente un genio, me ha explicado las cosas que no comprendía. — Interrumpió Tetsuhiro.

De esa forma conseguí que las miradas extrañas que Masaki le dio a mi querido personaje desaparecieran, dejó de ayudarnos a servir los alimentos y coquetearle. Sé que le gusta porque se parece a su hermano, espero que lo piense bien antes de hacer algo o voy a darle una golpiza que no olvidará.

Terminando la cena, los platos le tocaban a Kunihiro por lo que Masaki se ofreció a ayudarle y partimos a la computadora con el tonto de Tetsuhiro mirando como un completo imbécil al tal Masaki que no le devolvió ninguna mirada, sino que todas me las dio a mí de molestia. Sonreí falsamente y subí los escalones mientras mi amigo se detuvo a preguntar:

— ¿Algo te molesta Masaki?

— No es nada Tetsuhiro. — Expresó Masaki acariciando la cabeza de Morinaga con la mano.

Ese gesto que tanto adora recibir de él, me causa nauseas el observarlo, a tal grado que sujeté su mano y lo hice subir mirando con furia a ese tipo falso.

En la planta alta me regañó:

— ¡Por qué te portas así! Me jalas como si fuera un niño pequeño, no ves que me haces quedar como un tonto frente a él.

Mordí mi lengua para evitar responder, de verdad no debo decirle cosas de las que no estoy seguro, además no puedo aseverar que ambos le gusten y no necesariamente este usándolo como sustituto. Aunque algo me dice que tengo razón, tan sólo con ver su actitud quisiera estrangularlo, decir que Tetsuhiro lo obligó a salir con él. Yo desearía ser mirado así…

— Lo siento Tetsuhiro, es sólo que ese tipo me parece un hipócrita.

— Él no es hipócrita, es lindo, es…

— Ya entendí por favor, no quiero escuchar de sus virtudes. — Expresé apretando los puños antes de golpear a Tetsuhiro.

Subimos a la computadora y buscamos en esta ocasión información sobre personas que han usado portales, todos unos embusteros, ninguno decía cosas reales, hasta que en un blog insignificante una chica narró su experiencia, algo similar a lo mío, lo único malo es que vive en Tokio y ninguno de nosotros tiene los recursos para ir a verla. Le mandamos un correo electrónico y la agregamos a las redes sociales con tal de contactarla lo más pronto posible.

— Creo que deberíamos conseguir un empleo para pagar tu viaje a Tokio si todo resulta ser verídico. — Sugirió Morinaga.

— ¿Deberíamos?

— Yo te prometí devolverte y es mi deber cumplir esa promesa ayudando en cada paso, también no me hará mal trabajar ¿no crees? Así juntaremos el dinero mucho antes. Me gustaría conocer Tokio y no quiero dejarte solo.

Este estúpido chico es tan dulce que quisiera matarlo a golpes o besarlo con fuerza.

— Gracias, de verdad que si un día llegas a mi mundo te devolveré el favor y cuidaré de ti. Quizá en algunos años si todo te sale mal quiero que sepas que tienes un lugar a dónde ir y serás bien recibido. Mi familia es abierta de mente, nadie te juzgará de ninguna forma.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Me abrazó efusivamente y luego dijo: — Yo esperaba que me ayudaras con la escuela también.

— No hay problema.

Esa tarde hasta que anocheció, estudiamos arduamente, olvidé completamente que Masaki está en la misma casa, sin embargo cuando nuestro estómago gruñó bajamos a preparar un poco de té. Lo malo de todo esto, es que preparó un poco de té para su hermano y el tipo ese que detesto. Me ofrecí a llevar la charola de ellos con tal de amenazar con la mirada a Masaki. Tetsuhiro tocó a la puerta y dijo:

— Hermano, Masaki, traje un poco de té con panecillos.

Tal cual supuse el farsante abrió la puerta con su gesto amable-hipócrita e intenté matarlo con la mirada. Debí escribir alguna historia en dónde muera lentamente. Mientras más lo miré feo Masaki sonrió.

— Gracias Tetsuhiro, eres tan bueno.

Nos marchamos con nuestro té y lo vi como una chica enamorada, debo hacer algo o acabará repitiendo la historia que yo escribí. No tengo porqué competir, sé que soy superior, por lo que lo demostraré, aunque yo… yo no soy de esos que sonríen, ni tampoco soy tierno, ni cariñoso, esas cosas no van conmigo. ¿De verdad puedo hacer que se enamore de mí en vez de él? ¿Acaso el sustituto no sería yo si hago eso? Simplemente no puedo ser una persona falsa como lo es Masaki…

.

PDV Tetsuhiro

Me atemorizó que por la noche mis padres no aceptaran a Souichi, afortunadamente al observarlo, notaron que es un chico común sin ser amanerado como su propio hijo, por lo que se quedó casa. Desempolvé la colchoneta para invitados y la coloqué en el suelo pensando en lo rico que fue dormir abrazando su cuerpo, quizás podría decirle que se duerma a mi lado, pero es una tontería seguro sería mucho mejor con Masaki del que estoy enamorado.

Nos acostamos cada uno en su cama, cuando su duda sobre si volverá a casa me dio la idea de buscar personas que tengan experiencia con portales en vez de información sobre ellos, gracias a eso escuché cosas tristes de su vida. Comprendí que aunque yo he recibido malos tratos de mis padres no he sufrido lo que él, pues al hablar de la muerte de su madre se volteó a llorar en silencio. Sin poder evitarlo me metí bajo las cobijas a su lado en la colchoneta, tuve la necesidad de consolarlo, él es tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte por lo que expresé:

— Seguro que ella te amo tanto, eres tan tierno y sensible que debió ser una madre amorosa.

Su respuesta con esos detalles de su madre, me hicieron comprender su forma de ser, cada vez más me parece una persona muy interesante. Sobre todo por los sueños conmigo, sabe tanto sobre mí que yo mismo quiero saber lo que acontecerá, aunque muy sabiamente me habló de la paradoja del tiempo en el que está, abrió una nueva brecha en donde nada está escrito, soy el dueño de mis decisiones. Dormí y nuevamente a la mañana siguiente lo tenía justo a mi lado, yo abrazado de él, esas cosas son tan sugestivas, un chico atractivo e inteligente con tantas cosas sobre su persona que deseo saber totalmente indefenso y descansando en mi cama me hacen pensar en abusar de su erección, ¿qué se sentirá meterla en mi boca? Este chico corriéndose con fuerza, sus ojos ¿cómo se verán con un orgasmo?

Durante las clases procuré evadir sus miradas, aunque me hizo reír con algunas señas en las que se burló de cosas que dijo el profesor, nos pasamos notas e hicimos dibujos del profesor en distintas situaciones. Es tan agradable tener un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, de verdad que voy a extrañarlo cuando regrese a su mundo, a pesar de que no sé si será toda esa testosterona que me invade pero tuve que calmar mis fantasías locas en las que en medio de la clase al verlo agacharse por su lápiz imaginé que se colocó bajo mi asiento a hacerme una felación. Con sólo con pensarlo un poco, me puse tan duro que le pedí explicarme algo de matemáticas para tranquilizar al demonio bajo mis pantalones, este chico causa un sinfín de emociones.

Por la tarde luego de la escuela llegó mi adorado Masaki a estudiar con Kunihiro, me sentí tan feliz, pero tan feliz de poder verlo; aunque Souichi se comportó mucho más serio y callado que de costumbre. El problema fue cuando Kunihiro preguntó qué tipo de historias hace, afortunadamente distraje la atención y pudimos cenar tranquilamente, no me gustaría que hablara de las cosas homosexuales. Una vez terminamos, quise ayudar a Kunihiro a limpiar los platos con tal de seguir viendo a Masaki, ya que se comportó algo raro toda la noche desde que Souichi habló, ¿será que le cayó mal? Pero al preguntar me devolvió su gesto dulce acariciando mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir como un pequeño niño que desea ser acurrucado en su regazo. Lo único malo es que Souichi me jaló de la mano hasta subir, rompiendo el encanto del momento. Le recriminé y en contestación dijo:

— Lo siento Tetsuhiro, es sólo que ese tipo me parece un hipócrita.

— Él no es hipócrita, es lindo, es…

— Ya entendí por favor, no quiero escuchar de sus virtudes.

Creo que a Souichi le cae mal Masaki y no al revés.

Revisamos más páginas ahora con la nueva búsqueda hallando a una chica que describe algo similar a lo que Souichi me dijo que sintió, lo malo es que aquella mujer vive en Tokio. Necesitamos ganar dinero, yo lo ayudaré pues me parece una increíble persona, que quiero conocer el mayor tiempo posible antes de mandarlo de vuelta, quizá yo mismo lo visitaré un día.

Sin embargo respondió:

— Gracias, de verdad que si un día llegas a mi mundo te devolveré el favor y cuidaré de ti. Quizá en algunos años si todo te sale mal quiero que sepas que tienes un lugar a dónde ir y serás bien recibido. Mi familia es abierta de mente, nadie te juzgará de ninguna forma.

Me preocuparon sus palabras ¿será que algo malo me espera?

Mucho más tarde, luego de estudiar juntos pude ver a Masaki con el pretexto de llevarles un poco de té y panecillos, es tan hermoso ese hombre, si Souichi fuera un poco más atento creo que podría ser igual a él. Aunque Souichi es un chico distinto, no puedo verlo igual, pues estoy con él casi todo el día, está lleno de problemas y es un gruñón; aunque intenta portarse bien por ser mi invitado, a veces he sentido sus ganas de golpearme. Volvimos a mi habitación a leer una parte del libro que nos encargaron en la materia de literatura.

Esa maestra nos hizo leer una novela romántica que me hizo suspirar, lo leímos por turnos en voz alta hasta que el sueño nos venció y apagamos la luz … espero volver a despertar con él, siempre tengo sueños tranquilos cuando está a mi lado. Mi querido amigo me protege en sueños como en la realidad, ya que ahora nadie me ha molestado en la escuela, aunque creo que tampoco les presto mucha atención de tener a Souichi como amigo y tutor. Ahora que lo pienso, él también es mi sempai, pues estudia en su mundo la preparatoria.

Lo único malo de vivir con un chico es que su aroma todas las mañanas sin excepción me da una erección tan dura que tengo que aliviarla en la ducha matutina. No sé qué pensará él sobre mí, pero cuando yo veo ese enorme bulto bajo las cobijas sigo pensado en tocarlo, comprendo que debo controlar estas hormonas que me nublan el juicio, centrarme en que somos buenos amigos no pasar la línea.

Olvidé llevar la ropa limpia al baño por lo que salí a prisa con una toalla, entré a la habitación mirando que seguía durmiendo por lo que me la retiré para colocarme los calzoncillos y al voltear me percaté que mi amigo fingía dormir, ya que el color totalmente rojo de su cara lo delató. Provocar en su cuerpo sensaciones me da gusto, sólo pienso: Existe un alguien, y este alguien es un chico atractivo al que le excita mirar mi cuerpo desnudo.

Saliendo ese día de la secundaria fuimos al centro de pueblo a ver los anuncios para empleos, por lo que conseguimos volvernos mensajeros en bicicleta, entregamos pizzas medio tiempo todas las tardes. A mis padres no les pareció malo que yo aprenda "el valor del dinero", además de que es divertido jugar con las bicicletas que nos deja el local mientras nos mandan con un nuevo pedido. Aprovechamos nuestro tiempo en charlar de cosas tontas y hacer las tareas entre entregas.

Aquella chica del blog nos contactó y hablamos un largo rato con ella gracias a las nuevas tecnologías gratuitas del celular con el internet de la casa. Afortunadamente por su pronta respuesta estamos seguros que el mundo de donde ella viene es probable que sea el lugar de dónde Souichi salió. Tardaremos por lo menos un par de meses en reunir suficiente dinero para ir a Tokio y alojarnos en un hotel, comprar comida e incluso recuerdos y divertirnos unos días antes de despedirnos. No quisiera pero me entristece bastante pensar en verlo partir…

No comprendo pero mientras más tiempo estoy a su lado he comenzado a sentir cosas por él, me confunde tanto lo que siento pues es totalmente distinto a lo que siento por Masaki, creo que en realidad a pesar de tantos años de conocerlo, no se muchas cosas sobre él, en cambio de mi mejor amigo Souichi sé tantos detalles, como los gestos que hace cuando algo le desagrada, las miradas sexuales que pone cuando por accidente quedan nuestros rostros cerca, he tenido tantas ganas de volver a probar sus dulces labios con los que fantaseo mientras me masturbo en la ducha. Pero todo esto es una ilusión, él volverá a su hogar y me quedaré nuevamente sólo, lo más curioso es que tener a Souichi tan cercano ha sacado celos en Masaki, ahora entendí que yo también le gusto. Esas miradas que parecen chocar entre ellos y los gestos de desagrado en ambos me causan tanta gracia, son lindos.

Esa tarde en el trabajo Masaki pasó por mí, afortunadamente Souichi está en una entrega, de modo que pedí un descanso y me invitó a charlar, yo sugerí justo a la vuelta del lugar con tal de no ser vistos. Sentí miedo, como si de alguna forma engaño a mi pareja, pero no tengo una pareja ¿cómo puedo pensar en que lo estoy engañando? Sólo somos amigos, nada más, él no puede quedarse, ni yo podría irme con él.

Caminé nervioso a su lado, él sonrió con ternura:

— ¿Tetsuhiro tú crees que podrías salir conmigo mañana al cine?

No lo pensé y respondí al instante:

— Claro, pediré el día mañana y te veo después de la escuela, sólo debo volver temprano a casa o mis padres me regañarán.

— No te preocupes, nuestra cita terminará a la misma hora en que sales normalmente del trabajo ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Es perfecto!

— Bueno… tengo que irme porque te esperan.

Miré justo en la esquina a Souichi que se quedó viendo sin decir nada, simplemente le dije adiós con la mano a Masaki pues caminó alejándose.

De alguna manera una sensación de desagrado me cubrió ¿hice algo malo? Volví a repetir un par de veces en mi cabeza que simplemente somos amigos pero no funcionó, me aproximé hasta él, que caminó furioso por el callejón, lo detuve como siempre sujetando su mano:

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Souichi?! ¿Somos amigos no? ¿No deberías alegrarte por mí?

Se giró de inmediato jaloneando la mano para zafarse de mi agarre y respondió con el rostro serio:

— Claro, me alegro por ti, disculpa por no externarlo. Qué bueno que puedas ser feliz, conseguiste lo que tanto has deseado desde hace años. Yo vine a avisarte que hay entregas que hacer.

El resto de la tarde fue horrible, ni una mirada, ni palabras, nada más parecía un robot eficiente que incluso se metió a auxiliar atendiendo mesas con velocidad, puesto que los viernes nos llevamos dinero extra con propinas atendiendo las mesas del lugar.

No le debo nada, aunque la culpa que abrigo en mi corazón me comprime, necesito por lo menos escuchar lo que piensa o siente sobre el asunto, en realidad nunca hemos aclarado las cosas, porque todo ha cambiado estas últimas semanas. No lo sé, creo quiero escuchar su negativa, su total desprecio por mi cita con Masaki, puesto que su silencio me corroe. De esa forma cumplimos con los deberes de la casa, cenamos en silencio junto con mis padres que llegaron temprano aquél día y en la habitación le dije:

— Mañana tendré una cita con Masaki, ¿tú qué piensas? Necesito tu apoyo, a quién podría contarle las cosas que me ocurrirán, sino a mi mejor amigo.

— Me voy mañana temprano a Tokio… lo estuve pensando, no necesito pasear por el lugar, sólo volver a casa. Me alcanza perfectamente para el boleto y pasajes de tren hasta la casa de la chica, si no resulta yo buscaré un empleo. Así que no te preocupes por mí y disfruta tu cita.

Me dolieron sus palabras, pero tiene razón, ya era hora de despedirnos, no necesitaba ir con él, todo saldrá bien…

— Me alegro por ti, volverás al fin con tu familia. Voy a darme una ducha, tú descansa.

Salí de la habitación y extrañamente las lágrimas cubrieron mi rostro, no quiero que se marche, es el único amigo que he tenido; aunque es lo mejor para él, pues ahora tendré un nuevo mejor amigo, el hombre que tanto ha estado en mi cabeza estos años. Lloré y me sentí enojado por evitarme ir con él, ¿qué tal si no logra encontrar el portal? ¿Qué le diré mañana temprano antes de verlo partir? No quiero seguir llorando pues todo es para avanzar y nos irá bien a ambos, sin embargo no puedo detenerme. Esperé un tiempo, me senté a leer en la biblioteca de mis padres y entré lo más tarde posible a la habitación, noté la luz apagada y caminé a hurtadillas. Mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad lo pude ver recostado en su futon, me extrañó totalmente verlo ahí, ya que desde hacía algunas semanas dormimos juntos en la cama para platicar cosas antes de dormir, aunque pongamos la colchoneta en el piso para disimular con la familia.

"¡Es un tonto!" Pensé lleno de disgusto y amargura, me recosté sin poder dormir, miré su lugar en mi cama vacío, volteando continuamente debajo a dónde yace durmiente, dándome la espalda para no poder contemplar su rostro dormido por última vez. Quiero disculparme y decir que no tendré esa cita, pero es mi oportunidad de hacer aquello que sólo soñé.

El pasar de las horas con tantos pensamientos sobre lo que le diré para despedirnos me hizo penar, no descansé prácticamente nada, hasta que la luz matutina me despertó y observé a Souichi parado junto a la ventana mirando fuera.

Me levanté a prisa pues al ver el reloj de mi celular supe que es tarde para hacer el desayuno, aunque volteó a verme y expresó:

— Te hice el almuerzo, yo preparé el desayuno de todos. Es mi último día así que supuse que sería bueno agradecerles por sus atenciones. No me despedí de nadie, no son nada mío, por lo que espero que tú les digas que mi familia tuvo una emergencia y partí a Tokio.

— Gracias… Souichi… yo quería decirte…

— No tienes que decir nada, ya has hecho suficiente por mí y te lo agradezco. Estas semanas contigo fueron especiales, distintas, yo… bueno yo… estaba enamorado de ti luego de tantos sueños contigo. Aunque al conocerte en verdad descubrí que todo fue una idealización de lo que tú eres, no lo supe hasta no relacionarme con la persona completa. Ahora estoy seguro de que siento un afecto muy grande por ti… eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, me duele tener que volver a la realidad porque todo esto ha sido como un sueño agradable.

No soporté sus palabras de despedida, las emociones se desbordaron, lo sujeté entre mis brazos con fuerza, ¿será nuestro último abrazo? No quiero que se marche, lloré inconteniblemente, y de igual forma sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro, pero entonces me separó sujetando mis hombros:

— Debes ir a la escuela, se te hace tarde. Me iré justo ahora, detesto las despedidas largas, tú lo sabes…

El nudo en mi garganta me impidió decirle algo, sin embargo ¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo nada que ofrecerle más que mi amistad. Pensé que no lleva equipaje, por lo que tomé una mochila y metí algunas cosas por si las llega a requerir. Se la extendí diciendo:

— Por si no puedes volver a tu mundo. También no olvides llamarme.

— Gracias por las cosas, pero no te preocupes, en el caso que no pudiera volver me quedaré ahí como ya te dije. Nos vemos.

Caminó sin mirar atrás hasta la puerta y salió, se alejó lentamente mientras lo vi partir desde la puerta de mi casa, caminó a la parada mientras yo volví a vestirme a prisa. Al salir el camión lo subió y partió de mi vida de esa manera, me dejó un enorme vacío, más a razón de que noté su enojo y frustración, yo quería que nos despidiéramos de una manera distinta.

Volví a ducharme y comí la comida que me dejó de despedida, también tomé el almuerzo que preparó y lo abracé pensando en él. Con cada idea, cada recuerdo alegre de nosotros mi corazón se partió, dolió terriblemente, entiendo que no debo aferrarme a él pero duele tanto pensar que no estará más a mi lado. Lloré una y otra vez, no podía controlarme, tantas imágenes de él en mi cabeza, sus regaños, la alegría en sus ojos, todas esas veces que sujeté sus manos, o despertar a su lado con ganas de tenerlo así por siempre. Todavía puedo ver esos dulces sonrojos bajo las cobijas cuando casi nos besamos, sólo que yo no quise y me alejé. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿De verdad tengo la fuerza para abandonar todo por él?

Procuré pensar en mi cita con Masaki pero a cada momento durante mis clases, tuve que contener las lágrimas por volver la vista al lugar que correspondía a él. Le mandé a Masaki un mensaje para vernos antes y salir de la escuela que me lo recuerda tanto. Remplazar un recuerdo de Souichi con algo que he esperado me alegrará seguramente y sanará el tremendo agujero que dejó su partida.

Sin retraso Masaki llegó a las once de la mañana saltando sus clases junto conmigo, pensé mientras caminé a su lado, en contarle sobre Souichi y su partida, no obstante cada que las palabras e imágenes de él llegaron a mi cabeza me dolió tanto que tuve que forzarme a devolver el dolor y encerrarlo en lo profundo de mi alma. No podía llorar frente a mi cita, pero sólo quiero escapar y correr al aeropuerto a detenerlo, aunque seguro que se fue hace ya horas atrás.

— ¿Qué tienes Tetsuhiro?

Fingí una sonrisa y respondí:

— No es nada, sólo salí mal en un examen.

— Te lo dije, tu amigo es mal tutor, yo te daré clases ahora.

Me molestó demasiado escuchar sus palabras, a pesar de ello me tragué mi respuesta viendo esa fría escena en mi cabeza de Souichi caminando solo por la calle para marcharse definitivamente. Imagen que no ha salido de mi cabeza desde que pasó…

Entramos al cine a una función que había empezado ya, con tal de que nadie nos mirara ingresar y la oscuridad nos cubriera como amiga. Nos sentamos al fondo y nuevamente llegó a mi cabeza la vez en la que vine con Souichi a ver una película y nos burlamos de los chicos de la escuela lanzando palomitas a sus cabezas, escondiéndonos bajo los asientos.

Procuré evitar los pensamientos de él, tengo que hacer algo, quizá decirle a Masaki los sentimientos que guardé todo este tiempo. Con facilidad lo mire y hable:

— Masaki todo este tiempo desde que te conozco me gustaste.

Lo dije y de pronto sentí lo falsas que fueron mis palabras, en realidad mi corazón no saltó, ni las emociones fluyeron, entonces sus manos tomaron mi cara con delicadeza y sus labios tocaron los míos. Una vez que sucedió lo separé inmediatamente.

— Lo siento Masaki… yo no te amo… yo creí todo este tiempo que…

— Ya lo sé, por qué no lo buscas y se lo dices. ¿Por eso estás tan triste verdad? Pelearon y él supone que no lo amas. Creo que perdí por ser tan tonto, nunca imaginé que entrarías a mi corazón, debí darme cuenta que eras más especial que nadie.

— El volvió a Tokio por la mañana.

— ¿Entonces que harás? ¿Te quedarás cruzado de brazos? ¿Lo perderás?

Me levanté y corrí, con todo el esfuerzo que dieron mis piernas llegué a casa, guardé algunas cosas en una mochila y saqué el dinero que reuní. Entonces tomé el primer camión hasta el aeropuerto, iré a Tokio, lo encontraré y me iré con él.

.

PDV Souichi

Es tan distinto al personaje y tan igual, puedo ver cosas que no conocí de él, es incluso más divertido de lo que imaginé compartir su habitación, escucharlo suspirar por la novela que leemos en voz alta, además de las voces que hace para leer los diálogos.

Creo que me gusta mucho vivir a su lado, ir a la secundaria y ser un equipo, nunca tuve un amigo tan cercano con el cual ir a todas partes. Dejó el equipo de soccer y ambos nos dedicamos a pasear por la escuela y jugamos juntos en las canchas de básquetbol, aunque creo que si le agradaba el soccer ya que a veces usa el balón para hacer dominadas.

Es extraño pero a la vez me hace percibir emociones variadas cuando toma mi mano para llevarme a un lado u otro, lo toques de su piel y la mía son algo especial, me molesta que un hombre pueda causar este tipo de pensamientos en mi cabeza, sin embargo él es único, a tal grado que no existe en dónde yo vengo.

A los pocos días de dormir en su casa, antes de recostarme en la colchoneta del suelo me dijo:

— ¿Por qué no subes de una vez? No me molesta que te quedes en mi cama, luego de estas noches creo que estamos bien juntos ¿Qué dices?

Sin responder me subí a su lado y sin invadir una línea imaginaria entre nosotros giramos a vernos la cara mientras apagó la luz, como todas las veces desperté con el chico de cabello azul aferrado a mí. Lo raro de esto es que sentir su erección contra mi pierna por las mañanas me pone desesperado, he tenido que liberarme pensando en él y esas escenas sexuales que escribí, pero conmigo en vez del tipo hipócrita. Cada que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos me da un escalofrío, su lengua sabrá a algo, ¿el calor de su cuerpo sometiéndome me agradaría?

La respuesta tan esperada por mí, llegó esa tarde mientras revisamos el correo electrónico, la chica del blog se comunicó y nos dejó su número de teléfono, marqué y charlamos los tres en altavoz. Comprendí que quizá es probable hallar una salida a mi mundo por el portal que ella usó para llegar aquí, la única desventaja es que vive en Tokio y justó ahí está ese portal. Por lo que Morinaga sugirió el trabajar medio tiempo para reunir dinero, además de vacacionar un par de días antes de marcharme.

Logramos encontrar un empleo en una pizzería del centro de Fukuoka, no nos pagan mucho pero juntaremos el dinero en algunas semanas; además de divertirnos juntos con las bicicletas del lugar, también desafortunadamente somos meseros los días en que hay más gente como son los viernes por la tarde y gracias a ello obtenemos más propinas.

Los fines de semana son nuestros, podemos salir a pasear, ver películas en el cine y comprar muchas cosas dulces en el centro comercial, tampoco gastamos mucho de nuestro dinero pero si lo aprovechamos, ya que no tendré la oportunidad de verlo nunca más cuando yo vuelva ¿Sería justo que le pida acompañarme?

Desde el día que conocí a Masaki en persona, el tipo ha venido varias veces a la semana a pelear por la atención de Tetsuhiro, pero soy más hábil, más inteligente que él y puedo hacer que mi personaje me preste atención al mencionar cosas de la escuela o pedirle que juguemos videojuegos en la televisión, ya que Masaki siempre está en casa con el pretexto de estudiar con Kunihiro. Por alguna razón me doy cuenta que he cambiado las cosas en la realidad de Tetsuhiro, puesto que Masaki se está interesando genuinamente en él, eso me repugna, he contenido mis ganas de darle una golpiza cuando lo toma de los hombros. Su hermano mayor es un imbécil, hace el aseo y este tipo aprovecha para coquetear con su hermanito. Incluso intentó volverse su tutor, pero yo ya tengo ese puesto, por lo que una mirada mía bastó para que se negara:

— Souichi es mi tutor Masaki, él me ha ayudado mucho estas semanas, así que gracias. — Expresó Morinaga sin dejar de ver mis ojos.

— Si hay algo que él no te sepa explicar yo te lo digo. — Al decir eso me miró con molestia, a lo que yo le sonreí e hice un ademán con el dedo medio discretamente.

Algunos días después en el trabajo, volví de una entrega sin ver a Morinaga por ninguna parte, cuando pregunté me dijo el dueño que Morinaga estaba detrás del lugar hablando con alguien. Un extraño presentimiento me cubrió, corrí hasta ver lo que no quise presenciar desde mi arribo, Masaki y Tetsuhiro charlando como más que buenos amigos. Lo más horrible fue escuchar las palabras de Masaki:

— No te preocupes, nuestra cita terminará a la misma hora en que sales normalmente del trabajo ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Es perfecto!

— Bueno… tengo que irme porque te esperan. — Expresó prácticamente señalándome, ya que Tetsuhiro se encuentra de espaldas a mí.

Mi corazón se rompió, de verdad no tuve oportunidad, el amor entre ellos es correspondido y yo simplemente sobro. Imaginé un par de veces agarrarlos a golpes a ambos, pero todo esto es una estupidez. Cuando él se volvió para verme escapé, no permitiré escuchar sus excusas, ya lo sé, él anhela y sueña con que ese tipo desagradable sea su amor para toda la vida. Me detuvo de la muñeca como siempre que me esperaba una frase para convencerme de algo, hasta que dijo:

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Souichi?! ¿Somos amigos no? ¿No deberías alegrarte por mí?

¿Alegrarme? ¡Cómo se atreve! Detesto a ese tipo, simplemente desearía dejar de estar aquí para no sentir mi corazón arrancado de mi pecho. Entonces respondí sin mirarlo:

— Claro, me alegro por ti, disculpa por no externarlo. Qué bueno que puedas ser feliz, conseguiste lo que tanto has deseado desde hace años. Yo vine a avisarte que hay entregas que hacer.

No pude volver a ver esos ojos verdes, no sin sentir unas profundas ganas de llorar que contendría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de evitarme esta pena. Trabajé exhaustivamente, procuré evadir mis pensamientos volviéndome totalmente eficiente, sin descansar, sin sentarme cerca de él, quería pensar que soy alguien más y me centré en el trabajo hasta que se hizo tarde. Caminar en silencio sólo me duele demasiado. ¡No soporto todo esto! No quiero verlo enamorado de alguien que no soy yo, no quiero ver sus besos, ni arrumacos, las miradas, ni los largos silencios de eso especial, ni mucho menos escuchar su felicidad con él o su primera vez. Tengo que irme, moriré de tristeza si me quedo aquí, en realidad no importa si puedo volver, sólo quiero alejarme.

Una vez estuvimos a solas se lo comuniqué:

— Me voy mañana temprano a Tokio… lo estuve pensando, no necesito pasear por el lugar, sólo volver a casa. Me alcanza perfectamente para el boleto y pasajes de tren hasta la casa de la chica, si no resulta yo buscaré un empleo. Así que no te preocupes por mí y disfruta tu cita.

Su rostro reflejó tristeza, debe ser porque somos buenos amigos que se despiden, dijo que se alegra por mí y se fue a bañarse pero no volvió hasta muy tarde, escuché sus pisadas puesto que me recosté por primera vez en la colchoneta para quedarme ahí hasta el siguiente día, no me moveré de lugar, esta vez prefiero evitarme más dolor. Si pudiera me iría a dormir lo más lejos posible, sin embargo esas acciones son tan infantiles, debo madurar y enfrentar este dolor hasta marcharme mañana.

Durante toda la noche no pude dormir por lo que muy temprano me levanté a cocinar el desayuno de la familia, a lo cual se alegraron mis hospitalarios anfitriones, tenía que agradecerles de alguna manera el permitirme vivir estas semanas en su casa.

Sin nada para llevarme, esperé por su despertar mirando su rostro durmiente, luego eché un vistazo por la ventana reflexionando en tantas cosas… Desde mi llegada sólo pensé que era bueno conocerlo por todas esas cosas lindas que sabía de él, pero todo se volvió diferente, mucho mejor, a pesar de tenerlo tan parlanchín y fastidioso, un tipo distraído y muchas veces un completo imbécil, pero con tantas cosas buenas como su dulzura, siempre cariñoso, me hizo sentirme bienvenido. No lo entendí pero esa ilusión de perfección desapareció a tornarse en lo que es la realidad, a pesar de ello la verdad fue mucho mejor que la fantasía, al menos hasta que perdí contra Masaki. Así es mejor, volveré a mi mundo sin remordimientos, estoy seguro que Masaki no negará su relación con él porque se enamoró y luchó por su afecto.

Lo vi levantarse con nervios por ser tarde para preparar el desayuno y almuerzos, al comentarle que yo hice sus deberes me agradeció:

— Gracias… Souichi… yo quería decirte…

Lo interrumpí al instante, a decirle mis pensamientos más profundos…

— No tienes que decir nada, ya has hecho suficiente por mí y te lo agradezco. Tengo que decirte algo antes de marcharme. Estas semanas contigo fueron especiales, distintas, yo… bueno yo… estaba enamorado de ti luego de tantos sueños contigo. Aunque al conocerte en verdad descubrí que todo fue una idealización de lo que tú eres, no lo supe hasta no relacionarme con la persona completa. Ahora estoy seguro de que siento un afecto muy grande por ti… eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, me duele tener que volver a la realidad porque todo esto ha sido como un sueño agradable.

Me sujetó con fuerza, lloriqueando, rompiéndome en más pedazos, destrozó por completo mi fachada y las lágrimas que procuré contener salieron. Respondí a su abrazo, se descompuso entre mis brazos, tembló, aunque entiendo que es por nuestra amistad y el hecho de no vernos nunca más. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo separé para recordarle la realidad:

— Debes ir a la escuela, se te hace tarde. Me iré justo ahora, detesto las despedidas largas, tú lo sabes…

Corrió a su armario y guardó algunas cosas en una mochila que me entregó y de esa forma salí de su casa sin voltear para que no viera mis lágrimas. Tomé el camión hasta el aeropuerto y no esperaba que detuvieron todos los vuelos por una amenaza de bombas. Tendría que esperar que revisen cada una de las unidades, pues ningún vuelo saldrá sino garantizan la seguridad de los usuarios, me senté en la sala de espera al lado de tanta gente. Como no dormí me ganó el sueño hasta que algunas horas más tarde una señora me movió:

— ¿Disculpa chico, estás escapando de casa? — Me ofreció un café con una dona que acepté pues tenía hambre.

— No señora, gracias por su preocupación pero de hecho tomaré un vuelo para volver ahí.

Me levanté luego de comérmelas y me formé en una fila para los boletos a Tokio, recordé nuevamente a Morinaga y quise llorar formado en esa fila. Agaché el rostro para contener esa sensación cuando unas manos conocidas tomaron las mías, casi salido de una novela de amor apareció él y me arrastro lejos de ahí. Me dejé llevar, quizá enloquecí y todo es un simple sueño para satisfacer la dolorosa realidad. Alejados de las personas me detuve y solté su mano que se entrelazó con la mía, me agobiaron las circunstancias a tal grado que la respiración me faltó ¿Qué hace él aquí? No puedo dejarlo, no quiero que ame a nadie más que a mí. Recordé que eligió a otra persona sobre mí, nuestra despedida, los sentimientos que nunca le dije, me miró sin decir nada, sólo percibí en sus ojos la misma angustia que en los míos.

Me sentí desfallecer y me lancé sobre él hecho un mar de lágrimas. El enojo me hizo recriminar aún sin soltarlo, puesto que presiento que si lo suelto se desvanecerá.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste tantas veces que tú lo amas? Deberías irte de una vez antes que no pueda dejarte partir.

— Me iré contigo Souichi. Recuerdas eso que dijiste de idealizar a alguien, yo idealicé a Masaki porque no me di cuenta que soy un tonto y te amo únicamente a ti, tal cual eres. No quiero estar lejos de ti.

Al escuchar sus palabras levanté la cara para mirarlo de cerca y sus labios se aproximaron a mí, los colocó lleno de nervios sobre los míos, las piernas me fallaron pero me sujetó con fuerza. Abrí mi boca y de pronto su lengua se introdujo un poco, no podíamos parar llenándonos de besos, sentí una correspondencia infinita de emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo. El sabor de sus labios y el conjunto de todo me invadió haciendo que perdiera la realidad como algo tangible, simplemente existe él, hecho totalmente para mí y yo para él como una parte complementaria de afecto y pasión. Cuando finalmente nos separamos mis lágrimas de felicidad no podían parar.

Nos miré en el suelo de aquel lugar, sin recordar el momento en que nos sentamos ahí, tan sólo volví a abrazarme del torso del hombre que me ama y al que yo también amo.

Su mochila en la espalda para acompañarme a la aventura, sin importarle su vida en este lugar, a pesar de ser lo único que conoce y sin el suficiente dinero para hospedarnos, por lo que lo detuve:

— Mejor volvamos a tu casa hasta que reunamos más dinero.

— Lo que tú quieras hacer, me iré hasta el fin del mundo contigo.

No podía esperar a estar solos, necesito su afecto y sus caricias que discretamente me tocaron en el autobús de vuelta a su casa. Tengo tantas ganas de volvernos a besar que me vuelve loco recordar la calidez de sus labios y el sabor de su boca con la mía. El camino se hizo largo sin que lo sea, me temblaron las piernas con tantas emociones durante todo el camino, pero él también se ve nervioso y la mano que entrelaza nuestros dedos le suda. No puedo pensar en algo que no sea llegar a su casa para poder volver a besarnos.

Entramos corriendo, por la hora supimos que tendríamos bastante privacidad ¿será que ocurrirá algo más que algunos besos? Estoy tan ansioso que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho. ¿Cómo puede alguien romperte en partes y armarte por completo con una leve caricia, con un beso o unas palabras?

Fui arrastrado sin resistencia mía hasta nuestra habitación, al entrar me arrojó a la cama y se subió a besarme.

— Souichi… mmmmmmnn… he tenido tantas ganas de hacer esto… mmmmmn…

Permití a mi cuerpo responder, las emociones manaron de su ardiente boca a la mía que se derritió con los roses impetuosos de su lengua. Con mis piernas lo apreté contra mí, a lo cual recargó su cuerpo que se sostenía de las manos sobre mí. Percibí esa parte completamente dura de él chocando contra la mía.

Se levantó un poco nuevamente y con ansiedad desabrochó mi camisa mirando de una forma tan sugerente que me avergonzó terriblemente, sus manos bajaron por mi torso lentamente.

— ¿Puedo tocarte? — preguntó anhelante antes de volver a besarme.

Negué con la cabeza, recordé con algo de temor la poca paciencia que tuvo la primera vez que él y Masaki en mi historia… Fue inexperto e hizo quejarse de mucho dolor a su entonces amante. Ahora soy yo el que está debajo a expensas de que no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

Aún con mi negativa metió una mano desabrochando mis pantalones, quise evitarlo pero volvió a bombardearme con besos tan apasionados que me debilitó por completo, más cuando su mano tocó directamente mi pene, gemí descontroladamente en sus labios, intenté evadirlo, quería respirar más profundo, o quejarme placenteramente por las sensaciones tan arrebatadas que dieron vueltas en mi cabeza, punzando y bombeando placer a casa una de mis extremidades.

No sé qué será si la forma en la que mueve la mano de arriba abajo apretando o sus besos, pero siento que no puedo contenerme más. Su lengua acarició mi paladar luego volvió a unirse a la mía que se quedó estática ante semejante ataque masivo de lascivia. Me moví para zafarme con mucho esfuerzo sin tener éxito, a lo cual en respuesta aumentó la velocidad en su mano haciendo incontenible esa presión que comenzó a liberarse en medio de espasmos placenteros que me hicieron temblar en su boca intentando con todas mis fuerzas gemir y recuperar un poco de aire.

— ¿Te gustó?

"¡Pero que estúpida pregunta es esa!" Pensé eso sin lograr articularlo, sólo me quedé quieto mirando sus ojos. Se levantó desabrochando sus pantalones, sacando y agitando su propio miembro frente a mí. Recobré un poco la cordura y supliqué:

— ¿No vas a hacerme nada verdad?

— Pensaba que tú y yo podríamos … ya sabes… ¿hacerlo?

— ¡No te atrevas!

— ¿Pero no me quieres? Esto es algo normal luego de tantos días de tensión.

— Eres un salvaje, intentarás meterlo de golpe y me va a doler.

— ¿No me deseas?

— Bueno yo… es que… tu… No, definitivamente no.

— Vamos, déjame meterlo un poquito. Podría forzarte como hace rato.

— Es que no sabes algunas cosas que debes hacer antes de entrar, no has estudiado la forma en la que…

Quise tapar mi boca por las barbaridades que dije.

— Ya veo… ¿entonces tú lo sabes?

— Yo no sé nada, te digo que las cosas que soñé y escribí sobre ti han cambiado desde que yo llegué.

— Pero si lo sabes, estoy seguro, lo veo en tus ojos, te conozco bien. Anda dímelo.

— ¡Te digo que no quiero!

Sus ojos que me veían con deseo dejaron de mirarme. Se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de espaldas a mí.

— No lo entiendo, ¿de verdad no quieres tener sexo conmigo? Es porque soy un hombre y no te gustan los hombres. Me hace sentir tan mal que me rechaces, creí que tú querías hacerlo. Es mi primera vez, esperaba tenerla a tu lado. — Expresó tristemente Tetsuhiro.

El idiota se puso sentimental, a tal grado que me levanté y lo rodee con las piernas y brazos por la espalda.

— Si quiero, pero te conozco, sé que no te controlarás y vas a hacerlo doloroso. Acabas de darme un orgasmo y estoy duro otra vez por tu culpa.

— Nunca lo hemos hecho y me juzgas como mal amante sin darme una oportunidad.

— Pero no sabes qué hacer ¿Verdad?

— Creo que debo meterlo lentamente ¿no?

— Si pero antes debes relajarme usando lubricante con un dedo, luego dos y hasta tres.

Se levantó a prisa, me asombré de lo rápido que es para desnudarse, ya que retiró sus pantalones, camisa y calzoncillos, tumbándome nuevamente. Reanudó los besos mientras acarició nuestras erecciones juntas. Luego se separó y con sus ojos de cachorro pidió:

— Déjame intentar, si te duele un poco me detendré y no insistiré más.

Con la cabeza nublada en la ternura de sus besos accedí asintiendo. A toda prisa retiró mis pantalones, camisa y calzoncillos.

— No tengo lubricante pero tú acabas de sacar bastante.

— ¡Eres un desvergonzado! No lo digas así.

Hizo caso omiso de mi regaño abriendo mis piernas que temerosas no quise abrir de inmediato. Tomó entre sus manos el semen que se quedó sobre justo sobre mi abdomen y metió un dedo.

— Ya me arrepentí, eres un salvaje.

— Relájate un poco, sólo metí un dedo.

Lo metió y sacó varias veces, yo procuré respirar profundo evadiendo esa sensación extraña. Luego de golpe introdujo el segundo y los movió de distinta forma hasta que tocó seguramente la próstata, que me dio una descarga de placer desmedido pues frotó ahí varias veces al ver mi reacción.

— Detén esos movimientos que me voy a… — Apreté la mandíbula conteniendo el orgasmo.

— ¿Te gusta aquí verdad?

— No… mmmmmnn… no me gusta … ¡ah! — mentí para detener este asalto a mi cordura.

Supuse que a pesar de su inexperiencia, sabe del punto de placer máximo que tenemos los hombres por lo que al encontrarlo lo estimula con rudeza. Es tan jodidamente intenso que me vuelve loco.

— ¡basta que me corro! — Gemí temblando.

— Entonces hazlo, me gusta la mirada que pones cuando tienes un orgasmo.

Las cosas vergonzosas me distrajeron y evité terminar.

— Ya mételo o deja frotar ahí que no resisto y si vuelvo a terminar no te dejaré entrar.

Al instante sacó sus dedos y friccionó un poco su miembro con la mano totalmente envuelto en lujuria, a razón de esos ojos tan intensos que observé. Colocando el glande sobre mi entrada forzó un poco su ingreso.

— No… espera no lo lubricaste.

Lo frotó con mi semilla, pero a la vez lo miré dejar caer un poco de su saliva esparciéndola con prisa y procedió a situarlo nuevamente haciendo presión. Con ambas manos levantó mis piernas y las colocó en sus hombros, no comprendo cómo pudo doblarme de esa forma pero mi cuerpo simplemente permitió con flexibilidad exponiendo todo mi ser ante él. La sensación tan fuerte de ser llenado de afuera hacia dentro me asustó pero procuré respirar agitadamente para distraerme.

— Estas tan caliente y apretado… aaaahhh… siento que me corro tan sólo con entrar.

Apreté los ojos, sentí un poco de dolor mientras se deslizó cada vez más rápido, aguanté pues también me pareció placentero. No iba a permitir que se terminara tan pronto:

— … aaahhh… Ve más lento y no te atrevas a acabar sin mí… mmmm…

Se detuvo y no se si palpitó en mi interior o se movió pero la presión sobre mi próstata se volvió alucinante, por lo que apreté mis manos que sujetaron las cobijas de la cama.

— ¿Te duele?

— No… es sólo que es tan extraña esa sensación.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Ya deja de preguntar y muévete.

Recostó su cuerpo sobre el mío y procedió a sacarlo lentamente, con algunos besos, abrí los ojos con ansiedad, mirando su rostro inmerso en un gesto extraño, suponiendo que no continuaría. Giré mi rostro de lado para hablar y evadir su boca:

— Si… me gusta… sigue…

Abrió el hermoso par de ojos verdes que con asombro me observaron.

— No pensé detenerme, es sólo que quería tranquilizarme un poco y esperar a que te acostumbres.

Volvió nuevamente a introducirse pero esta vez lo sentí entrar por completo, con un erótico quejido en mi oído que me electrizo de placer, pues se recostó completamente, apretando un poco mis hombros.

— Morinaga hazlo ya si tanto te desespera.

— …No quiero…mmmmgh… quiero darte placer.

— ¡Maldita sea sólo muévete y haz lo que hiciste hace rato!

Se recargó levantando mi cadera aún más y usó el espacio entre nosotros para agitar con la mano mi pene en forma desesperada. Las potentes envestidas me sacudieron. Dejé de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, sólo percibí cada parte de él tocando mi interior con rudeza y su mano veloz apretando. Cualquier leve dolor se me olvidó de pronto con el bombeo de mi corazón que me hizo gemir una y otra vez acompasadamente a sus acometidas:

— ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! … ¡aaaahhh! ... aaaahhhhggg.

La mano que agitó mi eje se detuvo junto con todo su cuerpo que se dejó caer sobre mí.

Sus labios fueron directamente a los míos, nos besamos un poco hasta que se recostó a mi lado tomando aire moviendo su pecho alocadamente.

— ¡Esto fue tan increíble!

Yo me quedé asombrado de lo que se siente la pasión de la persona que amas, los nervios, el calor y toda su fogosidad vertida sobre mí, no es para nada lo que sentí al escribirlo, ni tampoco al tocarme imaginándolo. Fui capaz de percibir tantas cosas, su respiración, la suavidad de su piel y sobre todo su cálido amor llenando por completo las partes que supuse rotas. Entonces lo recordé, los sentimientos de abandono y la forma en la que fui despreciado, cambiado por otra persona.

Sé que no debería pensar algo así, menos por la tranquilidad que mi cuerpo posee después de lo que hicimos, debería sentirme "bien". No obstante me dolieron los recuerdos, azotaron como dudas enormes por todas partes, debilitaron mi tranquilidad. Tal vez él ama a esa persona igual que a mí…

De inmediato me giré a impedir que mi rostro fuera visto pues un par de lágrimas escaparon a mi control. Pegó su cuerpo a mi espalda amoldado como parte mía.

— No te pongas así… sé lo que piensas. Fui a buscarte ¿no?

— Por qué tardaste tanto… — gimotee.

— Tú fuiste el que escapó antes de dejarme pensar.

— ¿Pensabas que podría verte con él? ¿No te bastó romperme en partes cuando lo elegiste frente a mí?

— No lo elegí, no sabía lo que era el amor. Él me gustaba, pero tú también. Ya te lo dije, te amo.

— Pensé que… no sé, no podía aceptarlo tú y él. Tarde o temprano las personas que amo se irán.

— Nunca me iré, aún si un día muero buscaré la manera para volver a encontrarte. ¿No te das cuenta? Las coincidencias no existen. Yo te necesitaba y tú me necesitabas a mí, entonces descubrimos la manera para conocernos, lo supe en el instante en que caíste de la nada. Había algo en ti que a pesar de todo, mi alma encontró la armonía perfecta con la tuya, como si de alguna forma hubiera sido hecho para conocerte y amarte. Pensé que era amistad, me aferré a la idea de verte partir, pero cuando te fuiste advertí que sin ti un gran vacío quedaría dentro de mí. Fue cuando supe que no existía un sentimiento más grande que aquél que tu forjaste en mi corazón, tatuado de por vida, sin importar a donde vayas iré contigo si tu así lo quieres.

— Ya no digas esas cosas. — Pronuncié en medio de lloriqueos incontenibles.

— ¿Tú quieres? ¿Quieres compartir nuestra vida?

— Claro que sí idiota… Yo ya lo sabía, tenía que hacerte feliz, aún si tenía que dejarte. Que otra cosa podría ser sino amor, mamá me lo dijo, ella me explicó tantas cosas importantes antes de irse.

Lo supe luego de todas esas noches que contemplé su rostro durmiente, cuando compartimos la comida y corrimos hasta quedarnos sin aire. Son tantas cosas que no diré, nadie puede obligarme a confesar que me enamoré de un tonto sentimental.

— Te amo tanto, que me gustaría quedarme así por el resto de mi vida, pero tenemos que vestirnos o nos descubrirán. — Dijo Morinaga.

Me senté y el calor se derramó fuera de mí escurriendo entre mis piernas, esa horrible incomodidad me hizo levantarme al instante.

— ¡Qué rayos!

Corrí al baño totalmente desnudo…

.

.

.

 **¿Qué sintieron? Este par de chicos tan tiernos me ha hecho enamorarme, por eso tantas frases melosas. ¿Les gustaron?**

 **Yo quería seguir con el nuevo orden de actualización pero mejor termino esta historia para que no sean más por actualizar, la siguiente será la última parte. Espero que sea de su agrado a todos los que la leen. Espero sus comentarios.**


	3. Las mejores cosas de la vida (parte 1)

**Por petición de mi amiguita Mafer separé este episodio, por lo que esta primera parte es normal, en la segunda habrá Mpreg y Morinaga será uke en una ocasión, por si no les gusta leerlo pueden sólo ver esta parte.**

 **Capítulo Final: Las mejores cosas de la vida. (parte 1)**

.

PDV Morinaga

Mis nervios se sintieron por todas partes ¿Qué tal si no puedo encontrarlo? Acabo de dejar mi casa, a toda mi familia, a la escuela y mi futuro por un chico. Sin embargo estoy totalmente seguro que si lo dejo partir no podré ser feliz nunca. Caminé temeroso por el aeropuerto ya que nunca he viajado en avión, pregunté al policía en dónde comprar los boletos a Tokio y me señaló una fila en dónde vi formado a Souichi, corrí hacia él y lo jale a un lugar apartado. Cuando detuve la marcha, Souichi me abrazó como un niño pequeño, pude comprender las emociones que emanaron de él puesto que yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste tantas veces que tú lo amas? Deberías irte de una vez antes que no pueda dejarte partir.

— Me iré contigo Souichi. Recuerdas eso que dijiste de idealizar a alguien, yo idealicé a Masaki porque no me di cuenta que soy un tonto y te amo únicamente a ti, tal cual eres. No quiero estar lejos de ti.

Me vi reflejado en su mirada que volvió a la mía, liberándome lentamente de sus brazos posesivos. Yo lo desee tanto tiempo, tantas veces en sueños, en ideas que evadí por temor a perderlo, a verlo marcharse a su mundo, que lo besé; ahora lleno de amor, de un enorme y eterno amor que me cubrió de seguridad, nada podrá alejarme de su lado. Mi lengua se dirigió a sus labios y la recibió con la suya combinando nuestras salivas produciéndome un escalofrío. Su cuerpo tembló de emoción con él mío que percibió ese cúmulo de sensaciones dulces manar de su boca a la mía. Caí al piso pues sus piernas y las mías fallaron, nos deslizamos lentamente hasta topar con el suelo, usando de contrapeso el cuerpo del otro.

Volvimos a casa para hacer las cosas de forma adecuada, tenía que decirles a todos que me iré, que tengo a la persona que acompañará mi camino, despedirme y llevarme mis papeles para estudiar en otro lado.

El camino a casa nunca fue tan largo, mis manos ansiosas acariciaron sus piernas que temblaron de excitación, pues miré aquel bulto en sus pantalones. Tengo miedo de entregar mi virginidad y quitarle la suya, pero algo dentro de mí me obliga a desearlo más que nunca, con locura.

Ingresamos a mi casa, en la que al dejar los zapatos en la entrada corrimos hasta la habitación y no pude esperar un segundo más para besarlo. Como una cosa instintiva, me subí sobre él a introducir mi lengua hasta conocer por completo el interior de su boca. Tantos días de procurar abstenerme de desear este cuerpo que ahora se rinde de una forma tan abierta a mí.

Su respiración se tornó errática, noté su pecho subir y bajar en una completa sensual entrega que me invitó a continuar y hacer caricias más privadas a todo su cuerpo. Desnudé su blanco torso que acaricié anhelando tocar más abajo, aún contra su leve resistencia entregué en besos toda la pasión que me refleja, provocando con algunos movimientos la liberación tan hermosa de sus temores. Las sacudidas externando su placer y resistiéndose ante la pasión forzada que trastorné aún más con los besos que di una y otra vez, hasta que su lengua dejó de responder a mis caricias y se sacudió sumergido en su culminación, que remojó mi mano al tiempo que su propio abdomen.

Con Souichi totalmente débil entre mis brazos pensé en la dureza que latió apretada en mis pantalones, la cual saqué agitando fácilmente por la humedad que me hizo sacar el placer de mi amante.

Sugerí tener sexo, no obstante se rehusó rotundamente por mi inexperiencia, a lo que él mismo sabe cómo realizar, por sus historias sobre mí.

— ¡Te digo que no quiero!

Sus crueles palabras me entristecieron, ¿de verdad será tan malo algo que parece ser tan placentero en los videos que he mirado? Quizá no le gusto de la misma forma, nunca dijo "te amo".

— No lo entiendo, ¿de verdad no quieres tener sexo conmigo? Es porque soy un hombre y no te gustan los hombres. Me hace sentir tan mal que me rechaces, creí que tú querías hacerlo. Es mi primera vez, esperaba tenerla a tu lado.

Entonces la respuesta llegó a consolarme, ya que sentí su dulzura en mi espalda, rodeándome con sus piernas, respiró en mí oreja diciendo:

— Si quiero, pero te conozco, sé que no te controlarás y vas a hacerlo doloroso. Acabas de darme un orgasmo y estoy duro otra vez por tu culpa.

También pude notar aquella erección que me invitó a continuar, sin moverme supliqué por ello hasta escuchar de sus labios la forma en la que podré ser invitado a introducirme en su interior. Será una delicia estimularlo de esa forma tan privada, con mis dedos entrado uno por uno buscando su lugar especial.

De inmediato me desnudé y lo convencí insistiendo con mucho deseo, sin darme cuenta retiré toda su ropa, verlo desnudo, sonrojado y totalmente hermoso me excitó demasiado. Mi primera vez es todavía mejor de lo que imaginé, con mi mejor amigo al que amo con cada parte de mi alma.

Tomé el semen de su cuerpo para lubricarlo e introduje con ansiedad un dedo, sus piernas se estremecieron, lo moví con lentitud sintiendo la resistencia y lo exhorté a que se relajara. Muy pronto al moverlo ya no me apretó tanto, que metí un segundo dedo y ahora si a buscar su punto dulce con insistencia hacia arriba hasta que apretó las cobijas y respiró acelerado. Sus ojos y el goce en cada fibra de su ser me incitó mucho más a imaginar lo que podré hacer cuando esté listo para unirse a mí. Me produjo tanto deleite tenerlo frágil y descompuesto de placer que seguí moviendo en círculos en esa zona hasta que me detuvo:

— Detén esos movimientos que me voy a…

Un hombre tan hermoso conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lo tengo totalmente sumiso casi listo para recibirme. Quería escucharlo de su propia boca por lo que metí tres dedos para forzarle todavía más placer.

— Ya mételo o deja frotar ahí que no resisto y si vuelvo a terminar no te dejaré entrar. — Expresó conteniendo su orgasmo y la respiración.

Sus piernas abiertas frente a mí, expuesto, desnudo y con ese lugar listo para recibirme, me hicieron apresurarme o me correré de tanta estimulación mental. Intenté entrar pero me detuvo recordándome que debo lubricar antes de seguir, sin embargo el semen secándose en su abdomen no fue suficiente, por lo que usé saliva. Introduje finalmente mi pene, abriendo sus piernas y recargándome sobre su cuerpo que se levantó permitiendo que yo entrara lentamente siendo abrasado por el ardiente interior de mi compañero, me recibió con una succión tan suave y agradable que me quise venir al instante:

— Estas tan caliente y apretado… aaaahhh… — gemí al ir un poco más adentro. — Siento que me corro tan sólo con entrar. — expresé con dificultad.

Me preocupó su molestia, los ojos con unas pequeñas lágrimas en las orillas y el rojo de su cara, además de que tembló, sin embargo comentó que no le duele, por lo que comprendí que sus gestos son de éxtasis. Ya tantas veces procuré imaginarlo así, completamente anegado de placer, aunque verlo es todavía más excitante, a tal grado que me correré si no salgo de su tibio interior muy despacio para no causar molestias, asimismo lo besé con tal de seguir disfrutando de nuestra unión. Me relajé una vez que salió completamente, no se cuanto pueda durar haciendo esto, pero debo controlarme, pues quiero demostrar que soy buen amante. Respiré profundamente y devolví mi rostro a besarlo, siendo esquivado por su cara que se volteó para evadir mis labios.

— Si… me gusta… sigue… — gimió con dificultad.

¿Escuché bien? De verdad que es toda una sorpresa oír una súplica tan apasionada de un chico tan tímido para expresar su sentir, por lo que respondí al instante:

— No pensé detenerme, es sólo que quería tranquilizarme un poco y esperar a que te acostumbres.

Retorné a mi dulce tortura pero no pude hacerlo con calma, lo introduje tan rápido que la delectación me nubló los sentidos. Nuevamente procuré evadir los pensamientos tan seductores, con otras cosas complejas, me centré en recapacitar sobre el dinero que nos falta reunir pero las imágenes de mi cabeza se interrumpieron con su interior comprimiendo mi miembro de una forma ardiente que lo tomé por lo hombros y apreté las manos procurando dominar mi excitación, con todas mis fuerzas.

— Morinaga hazlo ya si tanto te desespera. — Expresó complaciente.

— …No quiero…mmmmgh… Quiero darte placer. — gemí con desesperación a un leve movimiento de su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldita sea sólo muévete y haz lo que hiciste hace rato!

Con su permiso para acabar, procuré seguir sus instrucciones y frotar su miembro con la mano, aunque en esta ocasión moví la cadera envistiendo con la mayor velocidad que pude, pensando en muchas cosas y temblando de goce. Sus pupilas se dilataron hambrientas de deseo, me miró un instante que pareció detenerse ante mí, la realidad se confabuló para que yo pueda conocer al hombre que adoro más que a nada, único, irresistible e irrepetible en cualquier universo posible. Cuando la vista se me nubló, lo último que percibí fue la succión como devorando mi pene con fuerza y en un inaguantable ritmo.

Sus ojos miel tan profundos, emocionados y satisfechos como nunca antes, me atrajeron a besarlo sólo un poco, puesto que para dejarlo descansar me recosté por un lado exclamando emocionado todos mis pensamientos:

— ¡Esto fue tan increíble!

No dijo nada pero de alguna forma sé que al igual que yo, descubrió que ese vínculo es algo maravilloso, un lazo que nos hace querer permanecer unidos. La total entrega de su afecto incondicional que busca mi felicidad y mi amor como de igual manera busco yo también darle todo de mí.

De pronto como si en mi propio pecho azotara la tristeza percibí la suya, su cuerpo que se encontraba relajado y extendido se contrajo para colocarse de lado. Ya lo sé, es culpa mía, no comprendí antes lo importante que es para mí. Tengo que disculparme por lo que expresé en voz baja a su oído, mientras me acurruqué a su lado pegando nuestra piel:

— No te pongas así… sé lo que piensas. Fui a buscarte ¿no?

— Por qué tardaste tanto… — Sus palabras envueltas en llanto me hicieron sentir tan culpable, aunque procuré justificar mis acciones diciendo lo que sabía, hasta que respondió:

— Pensé que… no sé, no podía aceptarlo tú y él. Tarde o temprano las personas que amo se irán.

Esas palabras tan tristes de su parte, nunca estuve más seguro de una cosa, que no permitiré que nada pueda separarnos. Entonces le dije todo lo que mi alma guarda con el amor infinito que estoy seguro nos unirá por la eternidad:

— Nunca me iré, aún si un día muero buscaré la manera para volver a encontrarte. ¿No te das cuenta? Las coincidencias no existen. Yo te necesitaba y tú me necesitabas a mí, entonces descubrimos la manera para conocernos, lo supe en el instante en que caíste de la nada. Había algo en ti que a pesar de todo, mi alma encontró la armonía perfecta con la tuya, como si de alguna forma hubiera sido hecho para conocerte y amarte. Pensé que era amistad, me aferré a la idea de verte partir, pero cuando te fuiste advertí que sin ti un gran vacío quedaría dentro de mí. Fue cuando supe que no existía un sentimiento más grande que aquél que tu forjaste en mi corazón, tatuado de por vida, sin importar a donde vayas iré contigo si tu así lo quieres.

— Ya no digas esas cosas. — A pesar de todo, su respuesta tan abochornada, sin dejar sus lloriqueos tan tiernos me hicieron apretarlo mucho más fuerte.

Necesito también saber, entonces se lo pregunté directamente:

— ¿Tú quieres? ¿Quieres compartir nuestra vida?

— Claro que sí idiota… Yo ya lo sabía, tenía que hacerte feliz, aún si tenía que dejarte. Que otra cosa podría ser sino amor, mamá me lo dijo, ella me explicó tantas cosas importantes antes de irse.

"¡Me ama! ¡Claro que me ama!" No puedo dejar de pensar en que todo es tan bello, la vida resplandece por primera vez, el amor es perfecto en medio de las imperfecciones de la pareja. Tanto por descubrir a su lado… ¡Cierto! ¡No nos deben descubrir por ahora! Mis padres intentarán separarnos si conocen la profundidad de nuestra relación.

— Te amo tanto, que me gustaría quedarme así por el resto de mi vida, pero tenemos que vestirnos o nos descubrirán.

Con dificultad se sentó Souichi en la cama tocando su espalda baja, por mi parte me paré perezoso a levantar la ropa del suelo.

— ¡Qué rayos! — Gritó corriendo al baño totalmente desnudo.

Lo seguí también desnudo, tocando a la puerta del sanitario:

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! ¡En definitiva no estoy bien! Me dejaste todo sucio. Tráeme ropa limpia que tomaré un baño. ¡Y no te vuelvas a correr dentro de mí!

— Si… lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.

Fue bastante penoso pensar lo que sintió, aunque no me arrepiento pues lo disfruté magníficamente. Me vestí y le llevé su ropa:

— Ya estoy aquí, abre.

Al abrir coloqué mi pie en la orilla de la puerta impidiendo que la pueda cerrar. La empujé y me metí mirándolo con una toalla sobre su cintura.

— Eres un pervertido, no te bastó con hacerme todo eso.

— ¿Ya se acabó tu amor? Yo entré por un besito, y creo que no me quieres cerca, mejor me voy.

Una maño húmeda sujetó mi camiseta y me besó enojado, un beso tosco que yo volví dulce introduciendo mi lengua en su boca.

La puerta de la entrada me alertó a salir de inmediato del sanitario. Me liberé de sus suaves brazos para bajar a la cocina, no sin antes despedirme de Souichi.

— Gracias por corresponder mis sentimientos. Te veo abajo, date prisa pues tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer.

Mi hermano llegó de la escuela, por lo que yo empecé a preparar la cena y a los pocos momentos arribó mi nuevo y flamante novio secreto a ayudarme, es tan rara esta sensación, que me causa calor en las mejillas cada que lo miro. Pienso que tuve entre mis brazos su cuerpo desnudo vibrando emocionado, al ritmo de mis deseos. Sus ojos también parecen decir tantas cosas nuevas, los sonrojos tan encantadores me incitan a querer volver a probar su cuerpo tan lascivo, el mío parece responder al suyo como cobrando vida. Tan sólo con acercarme a él y oler el aroma de su piel recién lavada, sentí un calor que procuré evadir para no ponerme duro mientras trabajamos.

Con la apertura de las nuevas cosas que podemos hacer, quisiera poder besarlo indefinidamente mientras lo tengo cerca, varias veces me aproximé a su rostro deteniéndome, percibiendo las amieladas orbes que se derritieron ante las mías, suplicando por la misma cosa que yo, un poco de afecto. No podemos exhibirnos, lo sabemos bien sin haberlo hablado, lo diré a todos el último día de mi estadía en este lugar, no sé si será bueno irme, aunque quedarme solo en este lugar tampoco es una opción, estoy seguro que con él todo será no precisamente perfecto por las cosas que discutimos en ocasiones, lo necio que suele ser y su loco mal genio, pero me hace tan feliz vivir a su lado. No entiendo como fui tan ciego para no notarlo antes de hacerlo sufrir, cosa que le pagaré con mi amor incondicional.

— Ya deja de pegarte así a mí, ¡que no ves que tu hermano puede entrar a ayudarnos! — Recriminó en voz baja y con ademanes de molestia.

— Si perdón, ¿me darás un beso más tarde?

— No te comportes como una mujer, somos dos chicos.

— ¿Entonces no merezco amor por ser un hombre? — Expresé en el tono más lastimero que pude.

Me di la vuelta a mover la comida, entonces me dijo cerca del oído.

— Compórtate bien, ya te dije mis sentimientos, ¿no te basta? Si tu familia nos llega a descubrir se pondrá muy fea la situación.

— Si lo sé, nada más dime que me quieres y no te molesto más.

Kunihiro irrumpió en la cocina y Souichi se hizo disimulado picando unas verduras.

— ¿Ya estará la comida? ¿Y cómo les fue hoy en la escuela chicos? — Preguntó mi hermano.

— La comida estará en unos veinte minutos y nos fue muy bien en la escuela. — Respondí respirando profundo.

Me sentí apenado por tener sexo a escondidas en la casa, ¿qué pensaría mi propio hermano si supiera? Perdí la virginidad hace un rato y me avergüenza que se me note en el rostro algo distinto, ¿quizá algún gesto de tranquilidad o satisfacción? No pude dirigirle la mirada y dije las palabras cortantes esperando que se marche a la sala. De igual forma me percaté que mi rubio amante normalmente responde fríamente, ahora se encuentra totalmente mudo a sus preguntas.

— Oh, ya veo, ¿ustedes se pelearon?

Sus cuestionamientos de preocupación me sorprendieron, nunca noté que Kunihiro me prestara atención de alguna manera. Lo miré para responder esperando que no se percate de mi nuevo estatus:

— No es nada, la escuela fue difícil.

— Desde ayer me di cuenta, estabas tan triste Tetsuhiro, te escuché llorar en el baño. No creo que sea para tanto, los hombres no deben llorar como niñas, pero comprendo que es tu único amigo, él y Masaki. Lamento ponerte en evidencia con Souichi. Entonces tienen que hablarlo chicos, sean buenos amigos, estas semanas mi hermano cambió tanto, parece tan feliz, ya perdónalo. — Replicó Kunihiro.

Souichi no volteó, sólo dejó de picar las verduras.

— ¿Así que el tonto se puso a llorar? Ya lo hablamos, sólo fue un malentendido, nos dijimos algunos insultos que casi llegan a los golpes tan sólo por una apuesta, pero lo aclaramos y ya no hay problema. — Expresó Souichi mintiendo.

— Si es así, dense la mano. — Insistió mi hermano.

Nos dimos la vuelta y advertí su sonrojo tan sólo con dirigirme la mirada. Nervioso extendió la mano al igual que yo.

— ¿Qué clase de reconciliación es esa? Parece que se detestan y no se quieren dar la mano, ahora dense un abrazo para confirmar su amistad.

La mayor incomodidad nos llegó de abrazarnos sin palparnos mucho, todo toque podría lucir distinto a los ojos de mi hermano, al menos eso supusimos, nos dejó abrazados y se marchó feliz de reconciliarnos. Al momento nos soltamos y temblé de deseo, le robé un pequeño beso separándonos al momento.

— Debes portarte normal. — Expresó en voz muy baja Souichi, me miró y continuó: — Tú me miras muy frecuentemente y además sonríes por cualquier cosa.

Nunca me percaté de ello, pero tiene razón, todo el tiempo busqué sus ojos, me sentí tan aceptado y contento de tener un amigo tan cercano que creó poco a poco este nuevo vínculo que ahora nos volvió algo mucho más grande.

Me asomé por la puerta observando a mi hermano sentado en la sala prendiendo el televisor. Aproveché a besarlo con efusividad, él se resistió un poco hasta responder con su lengua entrelazada.

— ¡Qué haces idiota! Si nos ven…

— No, me fije antes de hacerlo, lo necesitaba para calmarme. Tengo que tratarte normal pero me siento nervioso por lo que hicimos.

— Eres un caso perdido.

— Tu tampoco actúas normal, tus miradas eran como las mías, algo más que cordiales, sentí tanto afecto dulce venir de ti desde que te conocí.

— Yo no soy dulce, ahora si me hiciste enojar.

— Olvídalo.

La cena al lado de Kunihiro no fue tan mala, por primera vez noté que mi hermano se preocupa por mí, tantas veces creí que con esa actitud fría no me quería, pero yo tampoco fui muy afectivo con él. Durante todo el rato procuramos hablar de cosas que distrajeran esos sentimientos recién explorados por nuestros corazones. A pesar de ello, varias veces mi respiración se contuvo recordando las partes más pasionales de esa primera vez tan especial, no puedo evitar ir con el pensamiento a mirar su cuerpo desnudo en mi imaginación, él es tan hermoso. Siento que las mariposas revolotean dentro de mí, no únicamente en mi estómago, sino en mi cabeza, en las piernas y en todas partes. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron por accidente, ya que ambos procuramos concentrarnos en charlar con Kunihiro con tal de evadir las cosas raras que nos invaden, simplemente percibí mi corazón acelerarse y latir tan fuerte que me asfixió un poco la sensación.

Con una sonrisa que le di, quise comunicarle cada imagen en mi cabeza. Con rapidez comí todo y subí excusándome para ir a estudiar, Souichi me siguió y entró con el rostro serio hasta que lo ataqué a besos una vez cerré la puerta. En realidad sentí tantas cosas, su lengua y la mía se entrelazaron haciendo ruidos hasta que nos detuvimos a tomar aire.

Esa expresión urgente de nuestros cuerpos me hizo jalarlo hasta la cama para besarlo todavía más, volví a tener pensamientos sexuales de tomarlo como mío, pero sólo detuve mis labios y lo miré sonrojado, en un estado de excitación igual al mío.

— Te necesitaba, quería volver a probar tu boca, porque esto me parece un sueño Souichi.

Sus brazos aferrados a mi espalda bajaron con nerviosismo, agachó la mirada y pasó su lengua sobre sus labios. Con lentitud levanté su rostro usando mis manos:

— Esto es tan confuso, yo… no sabía que podía sentir esto. Pero tú eres tan real que… — Expresó con timidez.

— También puedo sentirlo, todo es nuevo, es mejor, quiero unirme a ti otra vez. Aunque primero quiero experimentar con los besos ¿puedes jugar conmigo? Permíteme probar algo. No te muevas y déjame jugar.

Nos dimos un pequeño beso simple y luego metí la lengua con lentitud sin recibir la suya que se quedó estática, toqué con calma la superficie y acaricié; cuando la saqué me temblaron las piernas.

— Sin moverla mucho quiero que la metas en mi boca. — pedí nerviosamente.

En el instante que lo hizo acaricié chupetee succionando al tiempo que la llené con mi saliva, la retrajo un poco y comenzamos nuevamente a comernos a besos. Mi mano pasó por su entrepierna y me detuvo:

— No hagas eso, acabamos de hacerlo hace rato.

— Pero estás duro.

— No significa que te dejaré hacerlo todo el tiempo, además recuerda que alguien nos puede escuchar, tu hermano está en casa y tus padres no tardarán en llegar.

— ¿Por lo menos podemos seguir besándonos?

Sin responder bajó su rostro y se sonrojó nuevamente. Simplemente no puedo parar de besarlo, ni él a mí, ni quiero detenerme. De esa forma continuamos un largo rato hasta que nos detuvimos a respirar y calmar nuestras hormonas que burbujearon por todo nuestro cuerpo, fui a tomar una ducha fría con tal de calmarme y poder dormir a su lado.

Mi amante, mi amado se recostó a mi lado con un poco de timidez, pues se dio la vuelta a lo que yo supuse que requería un poco de espacio entre nosotros, por lo que respeté su distancia.

— ¿No me vas a abrazar? — espetó algo sentimental.

— Claro, pensé que necesitabas espacio.

— Eres un tonto Morinaga.

— ¿Por qué casi no me dices mi nombre? Siento que eres un extraño cuando me hablas con tanta distancia.

— ¡Estás loco! — Se giró y en la oscuridad de mi habitación, pues habíamos apagado la luz, me miró con sus ojos miel de una forma tan tierna que suspiré. Entonces continuó: — Me acostumbre a decirte así, porque sabía que tú amabas a alguien más. Yo intuí que tarde o temprano te quedarías con él, tenía que hacerme a un lado, mantener la distancia.

— Lo siento, ya te lo dije, no sabía qué era el amor, hasta que te marchaste y creí que te había perdido. Supe que ninguna cosa que sintiera por nadie más, es más grande que lo que tu provocas en mí.

En esta ocasión Souichi se recargó sobre mí pecho, yo lo abracé, y con un leve suspiro escuché sus palabras en el silencio de la noche:

— Descansas Tetsuhiro.

Tantas cosas pasaron en un día que parecía ser normal y simple, perderlo, entender que lo amo, escapar de casa y seguirlo, para volver aquí a finalmente tocar su corazón y su cuerpo. Nunca podré olvidar nuestra primera vez, creo que quisiera todo el tiempo estar dentro de él.

Por la mañana temprano, abrí mis ojos y yo nuevamente usándolo como mi oso de peluche, posesivamente sujeto de él como todos los anteriores días desde que lo conocí. Le di un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, sintiendo que todo esto puede ser un increíble y hermoso sueño, sólo pensé "Te amo tanto".

— Te amo. — Escuché de sus labios medio dormidos.

El nuevo día comenzó de una forma increíble, este chico parece leer mis pensamientos. Mi compañero de juegos, de escuela, de habitación y de trabajo, ni un momento paso separado de él, se levantó a ayudarme, nos arreglamos para la escuela y me sentí más que nunca entusiasmado de lo que pueda depararnos la vida. Somos un gran equipo, pero ahora tengo muchas ganas de besarlo en cada lugar y tomarlo como mío hasta saciar este fuego que me consume arrasando con mi cordura. Las notas en clase no fueron las de siempre, el día de hoy le escribí en la orilla del papel:

"te amo Souichi"

"yo también, pero ya pon atención que luego no entiendes"

"Pero quiero besarte"

"Compórtate antes de que te golpee"

Dibujé un muñequito con lágrimas y se lo mandé, por lo que respondió:

"también quiero besarte, pero hay cosas que es mejor que nadie sepa, así que piensa en otra cosa, un día te contaré lo que yo sé"

"cuéntame ahora"

"¡que no!"

— Esos enamorados que no prestan atención, si no quieren que los mande con el director, ya dejen de pasarse notitas. Pasen al pizarrón — Regaño el profesor.

Todos en la clase rieron y nos levantamos a responder varias preguntas que el profesor nos hizo, luego dejó ir a Souichi puesto que él no tenía problema alguno, sin embargo yo fui regañado y me llevé tarea extra a casa.

Al salir de la clase me fui lloriqueando:

— No es justo, seguro que los demás tampoco saben esas cosas.

— ¡Te lo dije! — Comenzó a reír por los pasillos, me jaló a un salón vacío y al cerrar la puerta me dio un pequeño beso.

Me sorprendió totalmente su actitud, toqué mis labios emocionado y quise profundizar un nuevo beso pero me alejó. Entonces hice mi tono lastimero:

— ¿No quieres más besos?

— Alguien puede vernos, mejor esperamos a la casa.

— Vamos, un poco nada más.

— No Tetsuhiro, me da miedo que las cosas se salgan de control.

No podría dejarlo escapar menos ahora que pronuncia mi nombre con tanta familiaridad que me apabulla. Sujeté sus manos contra la pared y se resistió un poco hasta ceder cuando metí la lengua en su boca. Desde ese instante no dejamos de besarnos por los lugares escondidos en toda la escuela, quiero que se acostumbre a mí, me encantaría que él sea el que me ataque con besos pero es tan tímido para esas cosas. No puedo creer que estar al lado de mi mejor amigo pueda ser aún mejor, no sólo es charlar, repasar los conocimientos, almorzar juntos y jugar en las canchas, sino que ahora tengo estos locos sentimientos que me hacen agrandar nuestro vínculo para completarlo, para hacerme sentir tan increíblemente feliz.

La escuela se fue rápido, lo malo de todo es tener que trabajar sin poder ir a mi casa a estar solitos y tener sexo otra vez, por lo que se me ocurrió cambiar nuestros descansos a entre semana, de manera que laboremos los fines obteniendo dinero mucho antes por las propinas y además podremos estar a solas en casa, puesto que mi hermano y padres llegan más tarde. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado cuando nos quedamos solos en mi casa estudiando o jugando, creo que soy un tonto por no darme cuenta desde antes, ¡las cosas que hubiéramos hecho!

A mi apuesto y rubio novio le dije que cambié los descansos por el dinero, siento que se negará si le digo que es para tener sexo, es demasiado cohibido cuando se trata de hablar de ello, le he preguntado si ha escrito cosas de ese tipo pero responde con monosílabos, nunca explica a detalle. Tengo ganas de cruzar muchas líneas que marcamos al inicio, me gustaría ver pornografía juntos, deseo verlo tocarse frente a mí, y también la cosa más sensual que me hace ponerme duro, que su linda boca me succione esa parte privada, que bese mi cuerpo, darnos una ducha juntos, tocarlo y buscar todos sus puntos sensibles. Tan sólo de pensarlo se me pone duro, mis piernas tiemblan y me tengo que refrescar en el baño del restaurante donde laboramos, afortunadamente mañana descansamos y podré volver a tenerlo para mí. Menos mal que el jefe no despidió a Souichi por faltar sin avisar, ya que ayer yo fui el único que pidió el día, a lo que simplemente lo pagaremos el sábado y domingo cambiando los descansos.

El agua fría en mi cara con tantas reflexiones me relajó, no obstante entró el dueño de mis pensamientos a sonsacarme y recordar que no lo he besado estas últimas horas de trabajo. Volví a acorralarlo y nos besuqueamos pegando completamente mi pecho al suyo, moviendo con suavidad mi cadera para incitarlo un poco. Respondió a cada beso, a cada caricia y sus piernas temblaron extasiadas, creo que simplemente no podemos detenernos, el tiempo se hace corto cuando lo tengo entre mis brazos, lo único que nos detuvo fue un compañero que abrió la puerta para entrar al baño también. Nos separamos al instante, yo volví a los lavabos y Souichi a los mingitorios; no sé qué pasa por mi cabeza de hacer aún lado a todo el mundo, con tal de tenerlo para mí más tiempo.

Salí del baño cuanto antes, no puedo seguir mirando sus ojos sin atacarlo y en el trabajo es muy malo, nadie debe saber lo que somos, seguro que por ser un pueblo pequeño podrían despedirnos o peor, decirle a mi familia. Esa tarde fue lenta pues con pocas entregas, no pude mantener mi prudencia y arrastré a Souichi a escondernos un par de veces detrás del restaurante acariciando con deseo lo que tuve a mi alcance, le dije al oído las cosas que llegaron a mi cabeza y se sacudió al oír:

— Quiero metértelo y hacerte venir con fuerza.

Nunca escuché respuestas a mis peticiones pero sus ojos reflejaron necesidad, él quiere las mismas cosas que yo.

— Morinaga debes detenerte…aaaahh…

— Sólo estamos besándonos.

— No puedes hacer esto solamente así…

— Claro que puedo, aquí nadie nos ve.

Me separó con fuerza y me miró con seriedad.

— Te aseguro que nos irá muy mal si nos descubren, lo sé porque algo similar ocurrió, prácticamente todo el maldito pueblo nos va a rechazar.

La preocupación en sus ojos me lleno de angustia ¿Qué será aquello que tanto le preocupa? …

.

PDV Souichi

En definitiva tendré que matarlo lentamente, es horrible lo que hizo, correrse dentro de mí me dejó goteando esa sustancia tibia y viscosa, fue desagradable esa sensación que me hizo sentir sucio y pegajoso. Me metí a duchar, con mi espalda baja un poco lastimada por la forma en la que fui forzado a doblarme, recordarlo me gusto, todo fue tan pasional, definitivamente agradable, tanto que no importa si me deja sucio en el interior, pues lo vi correrse lleno de placer. Nunca me sentí tan feliz, creo que de verdad amo con locura a mi querido personaje, las historias sobre él nunca le hicieron justicia o será que conmigo es real porque yo no lo dejaría jamás por nadie, ni por nada. Sus ojos verdes en medio del orgasmo, sobrecogidos en su éxtasis aumentaron la sensación de placer, nunca lo pude ver así, me molestó tener que escribir escenas de Morinaga con ese tipo, al que finalmente ha desechado por mí, no como sustituto sino como su amor verdadero. Aquí estoy nuevamente pensando en cosas melosas, este tipo de verdad me ha cambiado, las historias sobre él nunca fueron tan románticas, yo jamás quise reflejar que Tetsuhiro pudiera quedarse al lado de ese malnacido, menos mal que jamás tendrá que pasar por ello, nunca permitiré que nadie pueda lastimarlo.

De verdad que no tiene pudor ni compostura, pues me obligó a besarlo en el baño al entregarme la ropa limpia, desconozco totalmente este comportamiento suyo Todo lo que yo soñé de su relación con Masaki jamás fue así tan empalagoso, lo único que sí sé es que aunque me avergüenza que lo haga, quiero recibir más de él, más besos y todo su afecto, a tal grado que anhelo dejar salir estas emociones que me cubren, que se vieron forzadas luego de casi perderlo, o forzadas por el delirio pasional al que me sometió. Nunca me imaginé decir tan libremente cosas que me hagan tan frágil a los ojos de los demás, no quiero que alguien pueda herirme, sin embargo estoy seguro que él preferiría padecer cualquier cosa antes de dejar que yo la padezca. Así es este hombre, es admirable, a mamá seguro que le hubiera encantado conocerlo, me habló de él como ideal, dijo todas esas cosas en las que él ajusta, que cuando lo soñé supuse que tenía que ser un personaje de esos "románticos".

Es tan fastidioso el tener que sentir estas emociones tan abrumadoras, aspiro cada segundo a volver a su boca, intento contenerme en la cocina pues su hermano puede escucharnos si hacemos alguna cosa, y ya sé lo que ocurrirá si él llega a saberlo.

Luego de momentos tan largos de no probarlo me centré en seguirlo a la habitación con tal de estudiar y quizá … ¿besarnos? Debo comportarme y no pensar en eso. Entré detrás suyo sin poder resistirme a sus encantos pues acabamos nuevamente como un par de animales en celo buscando retozar, sin poder hacerlo, más por esta incomodidad en mi trasero, ni se le ocurra manosearme ahí, porque conocerá al demonio. Necesito un par de días para pensar si es buena idea recibir penetración en esa zona tan delicada, si más lo recuerdo incluso Masaki se quejó y la siguiente vez esperaron bastante, hasta que Morinaga logró convencerlo de que estudió la forma en la que se hace. Conmigo es distinto porque yo mismo sé lo que estudió pues lo describí para deleite de las fujoshis que lo leyeron.

El tiempo es distinto ahora, se nos va como el agua, no sabía que pudieran existir tantas variantes de lo que es un simple beso. Sigo comparando lo que ocurrió con ese tipo Masaki y yo pero no hay un punto de igualdad, ya que él jamás jugó con Morinaga de esta forma, simplemente soy tan débil para negarme cuando me pide esas cosas como tocar nuestras lenguas de distintas formas, sólo me dejo llevar gozando lo que le hace a todo mi cuerpo y cabeza. Disfruto realizar cada paso como él lo pide, por lo que simplemente la noche nos cayó para hacernos sentir tan cansados, además por no dormir la noche anterior. Pero no me siento muerto de sueño por tantas emociones dando vueltas, lo esperé a que llegara de ducharse y nos recostamos juntos como los días anteriores. Es complicado lo que nos atañe en estos instantes en la cama, pues me hizo sentir tan extraño que me di la vuelta con tal de que no me viera, sin embargo me molestó que no me insistiera ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿No debería ser encimoso?

Las cosas salieron de mi control cuando preguntó la razón para que no diga su nombre, de mi boca salió la verdad, mi miedo a perderlo…

Me sentí posesivo, no quiero que las cosas cambien, despertar mañana y notar que se ha ido, razón por la cual fui yo quien se recostó sobre su cálido pecho.

— Descansas Tetsuhiro. — Pronuncié su nombre para llenarme de él, pero él también se llenó conmigo pues su corazón latió apresurado cuando lo dije.

Ese día hicimos las cosas normales como arreglarnos para la escuela además de los almuerzos y todo parece común aunque puedo sentir la gran diferencia, es tan detestablemente fastidioso mi corazón alocado, que me obliga a sonreír, que me hace imaginar sus labios sobre los míos, cosa que ocurre frecuentemente cuando encontramos un minuto de soledad. Tengo ganas de estallar de tanta jodida felicidad, no sé cómo es posible sentir esto sin volverse loco, seguramente ya ocurrió pero no puedo decirlo como él lo hace; aunque me encanta que me lo diga en el oído de manera tan molestamente melosa.

Por culpa de sus reacciones exageradas el profesor nos descubrió pasando las notas, no obstante yo libré perfectamente sus pruebas, me burle al volver a mi asiento y procuramos avanzar su tarea de penalización para el siguiente día, pero cómo concentrarse con alguien que quieres besar.

Ni aún en el trabajo me es posible evadir estas hormonas, tenerlo cerca es un peligro, pues quiero ser sometido a sus empujes tan excitantes, pero ni loco lo dejaré tocarme hoy ¡Por qué me duele!

Cree que soy tonto, cuando cambió nuestros descansos para estar solos en casa, no dije nada para evitarnos el momento incómodo. El fuego de sus ojos me consume cada que nos miramos, me siento hipnotizado, simplemente parpadeo y su lengua se encuentra en mi boca y yo sujetando su espalda al ritmo de su amor.

Debemos detenernos o seremos descubiertos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá, seguramente me correrán de su casa y a él lo van a maltratar tal como ocurrió con lo de Masaki.

— Morinaga debes detenerte…aaaahh…

— Sólo estamos besándonos.

— No puedes hacer esto solamente así…

— Claro que puedo, aquí nadie nos ve.

Me molestó su falta de seriedad y preocupación, todo es a razón de que no tiene idea de las cosas horribles que pueden pasar con gente retrasada que nos mirará como si nuestro amor fuera una infección o enfermedad contagiosa.

— Te aseguro que nos irá muy mal si nos descubren, lo sé porque algo similar ocurrió, prácticamente todo el maldito pueblo nos va a rechazar.

— No me importa, porque quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo. No me importa que me rechacen si tú me correspondes, lucharé contra cualquiera.

Es tan despreocupado, pero tiene razón no podemos permitir que controlen personas falsas que engañan a sus parejas o que golpean a sus familias, que no les importa herir a otros, que buscan dañar y lastimar a sus semejantes. Pero por ahora es mejor guardar las apariencias lo más posible, puesto que de verdad no pretendo ver a sus padres lastimarlo de esa forma, ni humillarlo. Quise decírselo, sin embargo guardaré para mí esas cosas tan feas que no debe saber de su propia familia.

Una vez en casa, preparamos la cena como siempre e hicimos el aseo que nos corresponde, para luego subir a estudiar, o al menos eso pretendí, ya que falta un mes exactamente y el año escolar terminará, luego de eso Morinaga tendrá dos meses para presentar su examen de ingreso a la preparatoria. Todavía no sé si será buena idea dejarlo abandonar su casa y a su familia, porque he logrado cambiar las cosas, por lo que él no será rechazado por Masaki, supongo que ni tampoco por su familia, al menos si no saben que es gay puede seguir tranquilamente viviendo aquí. Sin embargo no imagino mi vida sin estar a su lado, ¿debería quedarme? Lo primero es volver a mi casa a confirmarles que yo estoy bien, además tomar mis papeles de la preparatoria para inscribirme en la de este mundo. Me siento inseguro, quizá soy yo quien debe dejar todo por él, no quiero ser egoísta, creo que lo primero es intentar llegar para luego decidirlo. La única cosa que aseguro es que me quedare con él, sin importar el lugar.

Subió con prisa, tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta la habitación, ahí nuevamente me asaltó en besos que no rehusé, me dejé llevar a pesar de que todo el día hemos hecho esto, no comprendo cómo podemos estar besuqueándonos sin que me canse de su boca. Sentí resequedad en los labios pero es algo sin importancia, es tan delicioso su sabor, sus movimientos y las sensaciones que me da.

Recorrió con sus manos mi torso hasta bajar a mi erección sobre los pantalones que nuevamente respondió, creo que todo el día ha respondido más que mi propia cabeza. Intentó desnudarme y lo detuve con ambas manos. Utilizando el peso de su cuerpo en la cama me inmovilizo, me dejó de gustar el juego de ser sometido, me duele el cuerpo y este juego lo perderé si sigo recibiendo besos. Evadí su boca hasta que me permitió hablar:

— ¡Morinaga no podemos hacer esto! — Exclamé angustiado pero en voz baja.

— Sólo un poco, estoy muy excitado y quiero sentirte.

— Toda tu familia está abajo y nos van a escuchar.

— Me comeré tus gemidos con besos, abre las piernas y déjame desnudarte.

— No quiero, mmmmnnn… Morinaga… ya basta…mmmm… si sigues le hablaré a tu hermano.

Inmediatamente puso ojos tristes y se levantó de encima de mí. ¡Maldita sea! ¿De verdad me obligará a decirle por qué no quiero? Entiendo perfectamente lo que siente, la inseguridad andante es este hombre, lo conozco tanto que me duele rechazarlo, pero es por una buena razón.

Prácticamente lo miré irse a una esquina, tomó un libro y se sentó en el escritorio, seguramente a llorar sin que yo lo vea. Esto es tan vergonzoso.

— Morinaga…

Ni siquiera se movió ante mis palabras, por lo que insistí:

— Tetsuhiro, ¿me vas a escuchar?

— No quiero, te estoy dejando tranquilo como pediste. — Expresó con un tierno puchero que me enterneció, una cosa fue escribir sus berrinches y presenciarlo creo que es tierno, aunque debería darle un golpe por ser tan infantil.

Me resigné a decirle…

— No es que no lo desee… sabes… ayer tú me lastimaste. — Dije bajando la voz al final de la oración por la pena.

Se levantó al instante como un resorte, dejó el libro en el escritorio y con un sonrojo en su rostro se acercó acechante.

— ¿Te duele en…?

Sentí arder mis mejillas, quise distraer la atención cambiando mis palabras:

— Bueno también está tu familia y nos pueden oír.

— Ven aquí Souichi, no huyas.

Se aproximó arrinconándome contra la pared pues intenté escapar. Nuevamente sus dulces besos me invadieron seductoramente, me dejé llevar un poco hasta que me despegué y recriminé:

— ¿Y lo que te acabo de decir?

Me miró tan salvajemente que sentí su poder sexual desnudándome con sus pensamientos.

— Hace mucho que he tenido curiosidad sobre otras cosas y creo que es el momento perfecto para probar.

Pensé un instante que yo sería el que lo penetraría, me pregunté que se sentiría su interior, ya que todas las veces que escribí sus historias siempre fue Morinaga el que hacía aquello y no Masaki, por lo cual yo simplemente me adecué a mi imaginación en la que anhele sentirlo.

Sus manos hábiles acariciaron mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, sus dedos con velocidad desabrocharon mis pantalones y no imaginé lo que ocurriría pues se hincó frente a mí y lo empujé de los hombros.

— ¡No hagas eso!

Sentí mucha más turbación de la que jamás imaginé, pues yo ansiaba saber lo que podría hacerme con la boca, pero un millón de tonterías como vergüenza, y prejuicios me impedían dejarlo. No dijo nada, simplemente cuando brincó mi erección porque la moví con ansiedad sin tocarla, se forzó a pesar de mis brazos empujando y acarició con la lengua la punta de mí pene. En ese instante me rendí ante las sensaciones, el paraíso se encontraba en los chupeteos y la succión, sentí temblar mis piernas empujándome contra la pared para no caer. Movió la cabeza con velocidad. No podía gemir ni exclamar nada por la intensidad del placer que me proporciona, pues apreté los dientes, además si abro la boca, seguramente haré ruidos tan notorios que nos descubrirán. Bajé el rostro a observarlo, me dio suma curiosidad cómo podría verse él metiendo mi pene en su boca. Nunca vislumbré una imagen tan increíblemente deleitable, mi corazón bombeó tan fuerte que creí que podría desmayarme, entonces el goce fue tanto que dejé de pensar y me corrí en su boca. Fue irresistible, no quería hacerlo pero fui forzado, lo más sucio es que lo miré tragar hasta la última gota, de hecho se levantó a besarme y arrimar su potente erección contra mi cuerpo agotado. Lo abracé para no caer pues mis piernas débiles se tambalearon.

— ¿me lo harás tu a mí? — Preguntó travieso.

— ¡Cómo crees! Eso es algo sucio, yo no te lo pedí.

— Pero yo también estoy duro y quiero correrme.

— Tendrás que hacerlo tú solo, porque yo no lo haré a menos que sepa como algún postre.

— ¿Y si le unto chocolate?

— ¡Te digo que no!

— Está bien pero lo harás con la mano, no puedes negarte porque yo te lo hice con la boca y tú ya tuviste un orgasmo.

En realidad fue extraño, me senté en la cama aún con debilidad y se sentó a mi lado, usó mi mano para cubrir su dureza, apreté un poco cada que toqué la punta mirando sus ojos comprimirse. Me agrado sobremanera el tenerlo tan excitado con los movimientos de mi mano, comenzó a temblar y me sujetó, sus labios ardientes quedaron cerca de mí mientras los vi comprimidos en lujuria. No me resistí a besarlo mientras aumente los movimientos de la mano, notando que se humedeció por sí solo, le metí la lengua con profundidad y apretó mis hombros soltando chorros de semen por todas partes. Luego de verlo así me pregunto si será más divertido hacerlo con mi boca o incluso penetrarlo.

Los días se fueron como agua, no imaginé que se sentiría tan bien hacer de mi amigo algo más. Las cosas a pesar de ir demasiado rápido, de tener apenas mi primer amigo a luego volverlo todo, probar la intimidad en un sinfín de posiciones por las ocurrencias de mi querido pervertido, siento que me enamora cada día más.

No me esperaba luego de que Morinaga me eligió, encontrarme con el miserable Masaki, el cual con su sonrisa de idiota al lado de Kunihiro vino a cenar y estudiar. Me contuve de mandarlo a volar, ya fuera con mis palabras o a golpes, durante la cena procuré ser cariñoso con Tetsuhiro, le sonreí y hasta intenté alejarlo de él, con la finalidad de medir sus reacciones. Al término de nuestra cena todos comenzamos a levantar los platos, a llevarlos con Kunihiro que asearía la cocina. De pronto me hablo Masaki:

— ¿Sin resentimientos?

— Aléjate de Morinaga, no te das cuenta que me eligió a mí. — Espeté con molestia, le di un beso forzado y me reí.

— Bueno no me preocupa que lo hagas, ya que yo le di su primer beso.

No esperé ni un segundo cuando corrí a soltarle mi puño a su cara con fuerza, pero una voz de la cocina me hizo cambiar de planes a la mitad. Lo abracé del cuello como si fuéramos amigos pero apreté intentando tronarle el cuello y Kunihiro nos miró:

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No es nada hermano, se hicieron amigos y están jugando. — Respondió Morinaga con nervios.

— Así es Kunihiro. — Completó Masaki trabajosamente.

Tuve que soltarlo pues se comportó como un hombre aguantando mi apretón, por lo que Kunihiro se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus labores. Por mi parte fui sujetado por Tetsuhiro que dijo:

— Tú no me diste mi primer beso, fue Souichi, el segundo día que llegó me lo robó. Y lo amo, así que por favor no lo molestes.

— Me pregunto si un día encontraré a alguien que pueda amarme como ustedes se aman, de verdad me da gusto.

Comprendí gracias a sus palabras que de verdad es un buen perdedor, se alegra por Tetsuhiro y sólo me quedó recalcar:

— Yo también lo amo y es sólo mío.

Luego de eso lo jale para subirnos a su habitación y estar a solas. Los subsecuentes días no volvimos a ver a Masaki, sin embargo Kunihiro faltó en ocasiones pues se quedó en su casa a estudiar.

En la tarde de ese día, por tanto pensar en el destino y esas cosas, investigamos por petición mía si existe otro como yo en este mundo, a lo cual nuestra respuesta nos sorprendió a ambos. Mis padres aparecen en una página de la universidad de Nagoya como dos famosos investigadores, casados pero sin hijos, ahora no puedo más que preguntarme si Morinaga existe en mi mundo, pero estoy casi seguro que es tan único en el universo que fue creado para mí.

En el transcurso de esa semana, faltando sólo algunos días para el término del ciclo escolar, un profesor notó que no estoy inscrito, por lo que habló conmigo lejos de los demás, preguntando por qué alguien listo como yo no está en las listas. Afortunadamente pensé rápido y expliqué que entré de oyente para inscribirme el siguiente año, pues mis padres tuvieron problemas personales y tuvimos que mudarnos. Sin embargo, luego de eso preferí dejar de asistir a la escuela con él, aunque me dolió mucho no poder verlo todo el día, yo me quedé en su casa y realicé los deberes con tal de facilitarnos la vida, para por la tarde marchar al trabajo y verlo ahí. Me preocupó mucho si esos tipos lo molestarían, cosa que espero no ocurra pues le di algunas lecciones de defensa personal en nuestros ratos libres, que por culpa de Morinaga todas acabaron en sexo salvaje. Tetsuhiro no sabe contenerse cuando se trata de tocarme, ya sea en el trabajo o en casa, he tenido orgasmos en los sanitarios de la pizzería y me ha masturbado en la cocina mientras la comida acaba de cocerse. Me da miedo ser descubiertos pero no puedo resistirme a sus encantos.

Finalmente luego de semana y media Morinaga terminó la secundaria, fui con él a la escuela para marcharnos juntos a casa pues será divertido, ya que tenemos el día libre en el trabajo; además creo que guardamos dinero de sobra pues creí prudente esperar a que él acabará la escuela antes de irnos a Tokio. La noche anterior estuve presente para ver a sus desobligados padres negarse a acompañarlo a la ceremonia de graduación.

Por la mañana le entregaron su certificado, en donde nos tomamos algunas fotos juntos, me alegró mucho ver la felicidad en su rostro de concluir satisfactoriamente y que no le molestara que ninguno de los miembros de su familia estuvieran acompañándonos.

Al llegar a casa, inmediatamente me alzó entre sus brazos y me cargó mientras yo me sujeté de su cuello, mis piernas se atoraron en su cintura recargado contra la pared de la habitación. La excitación me llegó a todas partes con cada caricia, me envolvió haciéndome olvidar nuestros planes de salir a divertirnos. Me recostó en la cama desabotonó mi camisa en medio de respiraciones cortadas, entonces gemí alocadamente cuando sus dientes mordieron ligeramente una tetilla. Me horroricé cuando su hermano estaba en la entrada del cuarto, sus ojos llenos de desaprobación y asco.

— ¡¿Ustedes dos son maricas?! ¡Aléjate de Tetsuhiro! ¡Cómo se atreven a manchar el nombre de la familia con estas depravaciones! Me …

Interrumpí sus gritos, no iba a permitir que Tetsuhiro se sintiera mal por culpa de su hermano. Me interpuse entre ellos, yo respondería por nuestras acciones, aún si debo pelear, lo haré con el corazón, ni él ni nadie va a insultarlo, sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

— No te atrevas a ofenderlo, ¡a ti que demonios te incumbe lo que nosotros hagamos! ¿De verdad juzgarás a tu propio hermano? ¿Tan perfecto te sientes? No sabes lo que dices, ni lo que nosotros podemos sentir. A ti no te incumbe lo que hagamos.

— Pero a mis padres si les incumbe, será mejor que empaques porque te largas de la casa Morinaga el día de hoy. — Refutó Kunihiro.

Salió furioso a su habitación y cerró la puerta azotándola, yo me quedé ahí preocupado viendo a Tetsuhiro asustado. Entonces recordé lo que originalmente ocurrió: aparte de su hermano, Masaki le dio la espalda en una escena muy similar. Kunihiro no dijo nada a sus padres hasta que Masaki inventó toda una historia dónde Tetsuhiro lo había obligado a ser homosexual, por lo cual se decepciono de su propio hermano y le dieron la espalda. Nunca quise que las cosas ocurrieran de esta forma, vi su mirada con angustia, sus ojos verdes envueltos en llanto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — Preguntó.

Lo rodee con mis brazos para tranquilizarlo y se sujetó con fuerza de mi espalda. Entonces le respondí:

— Ven conmigo, vamos a mi mundo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien y yo te voy a cuidar, mi familia te recibirá. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, nunca quise que pasaras por esto.

— No sé qué haría sin tu apoyo, gracias Souichi.

Esa tarde empacamos las cosas más importantes de Tetsuhiro, en un par de enormes maletas con rueditas. Pero antes de marcharnos, me pregunté si de verdad es buena idea irnos sin que Tetsuhiro y su hermano mayor puedan hablar, por lo que le dije justo antes de salir por la puerta de su casa:

— Deberías intentar hablarlo con él, por lo menos despídete, no estoy seguro qué haría yo si mi hermano menor saliera con que tiene un novio, quizá mi primera impresión sería negativa. No quiero que te vayas en malos términos, por lo menos has el intento o te arrepentirás de no hacerlo.

Me miró con tristeza, nuevamente sus lágrimas salieron a cubrir sus ojos vidriosos de tanto lloriquear. Asintió sin responder y le permití subir solo, pero antes de que subiera le dije:

— Si necesitas ayuda, sólo grita mi nombre.

Subió las escaleras y al cabo de algunos minutos bajó sin decirme nada, sólo agarró su maleta y partimos a Tokio. En el camino no pregunté, no quise obligarlo a decir nada que lo destruya más, creo que fue un error mandarlo a hablar, o debí subir con él para protegerlo. ¡Soy un tonto! Durante nuestro vuelo prendí su mano y no lo solté a pesar de que las personas nos miraron insistentemente, pretendo darle mi apoyo de la única forma que puedo.

Algunas horas después arribamos a Tokio, recogimos las maletas y tomamos el tren a la estación cercana a la casa de la chica del blog. De igual forma le marcamos a su celular, la cual nos fue a recibir en la estación, puesto que nos llevaría directamente al lugar por el que ella encontró la anomalía. Le marcamos una vez ahí y nos llevó en un taxi hasta un templo, según nos explicó, las amables personas del templo le permitieron quedarse ahí a vivir. Caminamos las enormes escaleras con las pesadas maletas que me arrepentí de cargar, una vez arriba, el celular de Morinaga comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Se puso nervioso y me miro diciendo:

— Es Kunihiro, ¿qué hago?

— ¡Pues contesta!

.

PDV Tetsuhiro

Evadió mis dudas, en realidad no importa lo que ocurra mientras estemos juntos.

De vuelta en casa sólo pensé en una cosa, saltear su cuerpo nuevamente igual que ayer, en realidad no me importó que mis padres y hermano estuvieran ahí, lo haría callar con besos hasta fundirnos en el amor. Sin embargo al besarlo me separó con amenazas, me dolió saber que él también puede ser cruel como mis padres que quieren corregirme, supuse que él lo deseaba igual que yo. Respiré profundo y aún con esa erección me senté en el escritorio a sentirme molesto con él por ser tan idiota, creo que también quiere porque no era el único excitado. No tardó mucho en acercarse, pues escuché sus pasos mientras cubrí mi rostro con el libro para ignorarlo.

— Morinaga… — Dijo con voz apagada y tímida.

¿Ahora viene a querer consolarme? Lo ignoré totalmente concentrado en el libro que tomé al revés.

— Tetsuhiro, ¿me vas a escuchar? — Insistió nuevamente, pero con voz más enérgica. Entonces respondí secamente:

— No quiero, te estoy dejando tranquilo como pediste.

De verdad quiero que ahora él me deje tranquilo, es un grosero…

— No es que no lo desee… sabes… ayer tú me lastimaste.

¿Entonces yo lo lastime? No imaginé que sintiera incomodidad, además lo dijo él que es tan tímido, ¡me dijo que le duele!

— ¿Te duele en…?

— Bueno también está tu familia y nos pueden oír. — Procuró evadir mi pregunta.

Me levanté al instante, creo que voy a recompensarlo por ser tan lindo, ¿de modo que sí tenía ganas pero le duele esa zona?

— Ven aquí Souichi, no huyas.

Lo atrapé antes de que escapara reclinando su delicado cuerpo contra la pared, entonces lo tomé en mi boca, sentí su miembro tornarse tan duro que topó varias veces con mi garganta, probé su sabor con una esencia tan particular, mucho más intensa que la de sus labios, pero me encantó, le haré esto tan seguido como sea posible, ya que es una experiencia inigualable. Aunque cuando terminó no quiso tomarme en su boca, es tan cerrado de mente, debí saberlo desde que lo conocí y dijo no ser gay, siendo que intentó besarme. A pesar de todo es encantador, usando su mano me hizo correrme en medio de sus suaves labios, sin duda creo que cada momento lo amo más.

El transcurrir de nuestras vidas se hizo un poco más común, dejé de sentirme nervioso cada que nos tocamos en la oscuridad de mi habitación, mientras contuvimos los gemidos a base de besos o apretando la quijada. Sin embargo las emociones son poderosas cada que tenemos intimidad, los nervios se fueron pero se llenaron con esa plácida felicidad en la que quisiera volverme uno con él.

Conocer cosas nuevas que son comunes, pero que antes no probamos para no pasar la línea que nos volvía únicamente amigos y que ahora no existe pues somos un par de enamorados. He aprendido tanto, no simplemente cosas escolares, he tenido que estudiar algunos detalles en libros de internet para poder tener sexo adecuadamente sin lastimarlo, descubrí gracias a ello que centrarnos en penetración no nos da tanto placer como las caricias a todas las partes sensibles, él es tan susceptible a ser tocado que me encanta lamer muchas de sus partes.

No puedo negar que se resiste a hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo, ya que el día que le puse pornografía gay me quería matar, sin embargo lo seduje, sabía que los gemidos de los chicos podrían excitarlo; además de que me dan ideas para hacerle, ponerlo en cuatro, tocar de cierta forma, y sus tetillas que son tan sensibles, incluso se corrió una vez tan sólo al penetrarlo un poco pues mordí ligeramente y se contrajo tan rítmicamente que me apretó forzándome a terminar igual que él. Me avergüenza un poco el dejarlo sucio, pero me es imposible salirme de su interior, más por esa forma de estimularme cada que tiene un orgasmo, aunque sólo una vez me salí a tiempo corriéndome fuera y se molestó tanto, pues dijo que su orgasmo no fue igual, eso a pesar de que estimulé su miembro con la mano en vez del mío ¿quién lo entiende? Ninguno quedó satisfecho aquella vez, así que volvimos a hacerlo a los pocos minutos aliviando nuestro ardor pasional completamente.

En la mañana corriendo a la escuela tropecé y mis gafas cayeron al suelo en un charco con lodo, solamente las levanté ya que es muy tarde y no tengo cómo limpiarlas, de modo que llegamos a la clase justo a tiempo. Noté su mirar insistente, ese par de ojos miel que son tan inquisitivos me intimidan, no obstante no fue el único que me miraba, también un par de chicas. Tanta atención me incomodó a tal grado que me excusé para ir al sanitario, limpié mis gafas y las devolví a mi rostro para volver y sentirme común.

Durante el almuerzo en la cafetería, mientras comíamos con prisa con tal de irnos a esconder a besarnos un rato…

— Morinaga dime algo, si no requieres usar gafas como yo ¿por qué las usas?

Sin duda sus preguntas siempre son amañadas, entiendo que esas cosas ya las sabe luego de escribir esas historias sobre mí, sólo pregunta para incomodarme, por lo que respondí con simpleza:

— Porque me gustan.

— No mientas, tus ojos son… comunes, además de que tu rostro… es… bueno deja de usarlas. — se sonrojó al decirlo.

— Pero a mí me gustan.

En ese instante se quedó callado encogió sus hombros volviendo a la comida, al terminar lavamos nuestros dientes, detrás de la biblioteca lo arrinconé con mis labios y todo mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Es tan deleitable poder tener un chico al cual amar, que comparte tus ilusiones y piensa justo en lo que tú quieres. Tomamos un poco de aire entre caricias traviesas, entre tanto él sujetó mis lentes y me los retiró.

— Morin… Tetsuhiro creo que eres… lindo. — la palabra "lindo" en una voz tan baja que me sonó excesivamente tierna.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunté pretendiendo no escuchar sus halagos.

— Nada, yo decía que deberías dejar de usarlas.

— Si me dices eso de hace rato lo haré.

— ¡Estás loco! Dije que eras distraído.

— Esa palabra ni se parece a la que dijiste.

Con un par de labios volvió a sellar mi boca y centrarnos nuevamente en aquellas emociones lindas. A lo mejor pensaré en dejar de usarlas…

Al cabo de algunos días, Souichi tuvo que dejar de acompañarme a la secundaria, todo porque los profesores entregaron calificaciones y notaron que él no está en ninguna lista. Algunos me preguntaron por él, a lo que simplemente negué el saber de su situación, a todos les dije "sólo es un amigo".

Estar sin él en la escuela es tan aburrido, mi mejor amigo y novio son una sola persona con la que todo es mucho mejor. Aunque no es tan malo, ahora lo veo en el trabajo y gracias a sus esfuerzos nos queda mucho más tiempo libre, puesto que realiza todos mis deberes.

El día de la ceremonia para recibir el certificado de secundaria llegó, me entristeció un poco que mamá y papá no me regalaran un poco de su tiempo, yo sé que pagar las cuentas es importante, pero pedir un día con tal de acompañarme a celebrar uno de mis logros supuse que les sería importante, sin embargo la persona imprescindible me acompañaría sin dudarlo, no tengo que preguntarle si quiere, de hecho lo sé. Suspiré quitándome la pesadez de escuchar sus justificaciones, mis padres son tan egoístas, siempre en reuniones fiestas y un sinfín de cosas que les encanta hacer en sus empleos y fuera de ellos. Yo sé que los viernes tienen esas juntas por las que vuelven oliendo a alcohol, ¿no podrían faltar para ir a mi ceremonia?

Fui cobarde no me atreví a reclamar nada, si yo tuviera un hijo sé que me esforzaría mucho más para hacerlo feliz. La mañana siguiente Souichi se puso mi otro traje formal, partimos a la secundaria, yo en negro y él en azul marino, es tan guapo con un traje.

Nos tomamos varias fotos juntos, ahora se ha convertido en toda la familia que necesito, en realidad no me importa si los demás no vienen, con el basta y sobra para alegrarme el día, con su mirada orgullosa e incluso se le escaparon un par de sonrisas cambiando ese rostro serio que lo caracteriza.

Me enamora tanto que aguardé impacientemente por llegar a casa a recibir mi regalo de graduación, pocas veces me deja penetrarlo, casi todos los días acabamos masturbándonos pero hoy me dejará probar su interior. Entramos corriendo de las manos, dejamos a prisa los zapatos en la entrada y nada más ingresamos a mi cuarto cuando lo saltó abrazándome, yo lo pegué a la pared mientras sus piernas enroscadas en mi cintura me permitieron sujetar sus glúteos, tuvo que ser él quien dominara los besos ya que no puedo más que cargarlo. De esa forma lo llevé hasta la cama y retiré mi camisa, luego desabotoné la suya lamiendo esas hermosas tetillas, me centré en su placer hasta que presentí como agua helada por sus reacciones que alguien nos había descubierto. De hecho así fue, me giré al instante para ver a Kunihiro en la puerta, que gritaba:

— ¡¿Ustedes dos son maricas?! ¡Aléjate de Tetsuhiro! ¡Cómo se atreven a manchar el nombre de la familia con estas depravaciones! Me …

Souichi lo interrumpió mientras yo me sentí culpable, mi corazón parecía detenerse de escuchar sus crueles palabras, sabía que ninguna cosa que dijera podría separarnos pero escuchar esa forma tan tajante de desaprobación… Esperaba poder explicarle, yo supe que este momento de confesar que en verdad no cumpliré las expectativas familiares llegaría; no obstante no me sentí capaz de defenderme.

— No te atrevas a ofenderlo, ¡a ti que demonios te incumbe lo que nosotros hagamos! ¿De verdad juzgarás a tu propio hermano? ¿Tan perfecto te sientes? No sabes lo que dices, ni lo que nosotros podemos sentir. A ti no te incumbe lo que hagamos.

Souichi se había colocado en medio de nosotros con actitud retadora, sus ojos valientes y con una fuerza interior tan poderosa que me hizo sentir protegido.

— Pero a mis padres si les incumbe, será mejor que empaques porque te largas de la casa Morinaga el día de hoy. — Gritó mi hermano.

Kunihiro no hizo nada para lastimarlo o lastimarme, simplemente se marchó a su habitación, pero corrió a mi pareja y seguramente con eso también a mí me espera lo mismo una vez que les diga a papá y mamá lo que soy. La angustia me consumió ¿Ahora qué haré? ¿De verdad me van a correr de casa? ¿Es tan malo ser lo que soy? Unos amables brazos de comprimieron haciéndome volver a la realidad, por lo que pregunté:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

— Ven conmigo, vamos a mi mundo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien y yo te voy a cuidar, mi familia te recibirá. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, nunca quise que pasaras por esto.

— No sé qué haría sin tu apoyo, gracias Souichi.

En verdad me marcharé hoy con él, no puedo continuar aquí si él no está y seguramente mis padres lo arrojarán a la calle con tal de evadir la verdad sobre mí.

La pesadez me inundó, me dolió el corazón de pensar lo que podrían decir mis insensibles padres ante los hechos, tomé un par de maletas, las más grandes de viaje y las llenamos con mis posesiones más valiosas, mis papeles importantes y algunas cosas necesarias, procuré no llorar pero la fobia en los ojos de mi hermano no me dejaron de condenar. A cada paso tuve a Souichi en silencio apoyándome, asió mi mano y acarició mí cabello en varias ocasiones con tal de consolarme, en verdad que nunca imaginé que yo soy quien más lo necesita, al inicio verlo tan indefenso me hizo creer que era yo quien lo protegía. Sin embargo ahora me he dado cuenta que todo el tiempo ha sido él, la piedra angular que faltaba en mi vida.

Un par de horas después, apagué la luz de mi habitación despidiéndome de mi vida aquí, deposité mis lentes en el escritorio, procurando dejar una parte de mí. En la entrada de la casa me exhortó a hablar con Kunihiro antes de partir, sus palabras me convencieron, quiero decirle mi versión de las cosas…

Subí temeroso pero con su apoyo, toqué a la puerta de su cuarto y pregunté:

— Kunihiro, yo…

— ¡Largo, sucio maricón!

— Tengo mis cosas en la entrada, sólo venía a despedirme.

Al instante abrió y me miró enojado.

— ¿Entonces de verdad te vas? — Preguntó con preocupación.

— Souichi y yo nos iremos a Tokio.

— Me decepcionas hermanito, yo creí que eras normal, ahora veo que mis padres tenían razón sobre ti, y debí enseñarte a ser un hombre de verdad.

— ¿No puedes decir tantas cosas hirientes sin escucharme un poco? Nunca pedí ser así, lo siento, de verdad tantas veces procuré creer que yo debería enamorarme de alguna chica, pero nunca ocurrió… yo quería ser aceptado, no tienes idea lo que se siente ser rechazado por todo el mundo. Hasta que él apareció, jamás había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

— Me da asco pensar en las cosas sucias que anduvieron haciendo en casa ¿de verdad hermano no podrías pensar en corregirte?

— ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Tú mismo lo dijiste hace unas semanas, gracias a él he descubierto lo que es la alegría, me siento tan a gusto a su lado, es mi mejor amigo y es todo lo que yo necesito. ¡Lo amo! … Disculpa por no complacer tus expectativas, por eso me marcharé con él. Me hubiera gustado que nos despidiéramos como amigos.

No pude mirar sus ojos al decir mis palabras, traté de contener las lágrimas, aunque tampoco escuché una sola frase o señal para detenerme, por lo que me aferré al valor de mi corazón para salir con la frente en alto al lado de mi compañero de vida.

Esas horas infinitas en el viaje a Tokio hicieron que la cabeza me doliera, tanto pensar en lo que mis padres dirían por mi partida, si se alegrarían de deshacerse de mí o me expulsarían de la familia o renegarían de mi nacimiento. Quizás esperaría que me buscaran, no obstante sé que eso es totalmente absurdo, siempre les avergonzó su hijo amanerado. La única cosa que me mantuvo cuerdo y evitó mi caída fue el apoyo incondicional de Souichi que a pesar de sus prejuicios, aferró su mano a la mía durante todo el camino, percibí su preocupación y me alegró tenerlo conmigo.

Una vez en Tokio aquella amable mujer del blog nos acompañó hasta el lugar, a pesar de arribar siendo las nueve de la noche a un templo antiguo al cual subimos trabajosamente con las maletas. Nos explicó que la otra dimensión de donde ella llegó es casi idéntica a está, con excepción de que hay variantes en las existencias de algunas personas que ella conocía, aunque abandonó su propio mundo luego de una ruptura amorosa. Al llegar a la cima, mi celular comenzó sonar repetidamente, lo saqué de mi bolsillo viendo en la pantalla el nombre de mi hermano. Por mis nervios casi tiro el celular al piso pero le pregunté a Souichi:

— Es Kunihiro, ¿qué hago?

— ¡Pues contesta! — Me instó a hacerlo.

Pulsé la pantalla y respondí:

— ¿hola?

— Tetsuhiro, no te vayas ¿Dónde estás? Yo iré por ti. Discúlpame soy un tonto.

Sentí el calor de mis lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Lo dices enserio?

— ¡Claro que si tonto! Simplemente no quiero que te marches de esta forma, no me agrada eso que haces pero regresen y lo hablamos.

— ¿Pero papá y mamá? ¿Ellos que piensan?

— No les dije nada sobre eso, les dije que fuiste a visitar a la familia de Souichi y en realidad no les importó. No me hagas decirte todo en el teléfono, y regresa ahora a que hablemos.

— Es que ya estoy en Tokio. Lo siento pero me voy, creo que es lo mejor, todos estarán mejor sin mi ¿no crees?

— Hermano de verdad no lo comprendí hasta que hable con Masaki, le conté todo y me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa, tú y yo sólo nos tenemos a nosotros, para papá y mamá salimos sobrando. No quiero quedarme sólo, menos que te vayas después de lo que te dije. No tenía derecho a juzgarte, menos porque yo siento…

— No digas eso hermano, no puedo fallarle a él, te va a sonar increíble pero el viene de otro mundo paralelo al nuestro, cayó una noche del techo de mi habitación y no existe en esta realidad. Hoy nos iremos usando un portal hasta su mundo, no sé si pueda volver.

— ¿Enloqueciste Tetsuhiro? Esas cosas no son reales. No te puedes ir con esa justificación. Vuelvan juntos, en realidad no me importa siempre y cuando no hagan esas cosas en casa, ni menos delante de mí.

— No hermano, no puedo volver, y aunque no tengo pruebas para que me creas, yo lo vi caer de la nada. Investígalo en la escuela, no existe su matriculación, ni ha nacido aquí, sus padres de esta realidad no tuvieron hijos.

El silencio se hizo profundo, no respondió de inmediato hasta que escuché que aclaró su garganta:

— ¡Masaki me besó! ¿Lo entiendes? Lo golpee y corrí pero creo que me gustó, por eso te necesito aquí para averiguar qué es lo que ocurre conmigo.

— Te quiero mucho hermano, haré lo posible por regresar, te prometo que sabrás de mí, te visitaré un día. Me voy sin rencores. Tú y Masaki pueden arreglarlo, sólo no pienses mucho las cosas y si existe alguien que pueda darte un poco de la felicidad que Souichi me da, debes aferrarte a ella, cree en lo que tu corazón te dicte.

— ¿Entonces no puedo disuadirte verdad?... Te voy a extrañar Tetsuhiro, gracias por estar ahí todos los días, que tengas un buen viaje y de verdad espero que vuelvas pronto a visitarme, porque siempre serás mi hermano pequeño. Te deseo lo mejor, más con ese tipo loco que elegiste por pareja, aunque debo admitir que es valiente… Adiós…

— Adiós hermano y gracias por el apoyo, tú también estuviste ahí, nunca me juzgaste hasta hoy, pero acepto tus disculpas.

De esa forma colgué la llamada y noté que todo el tiempo la mano de Souichi me sujetó con fuerza, denotando su apoyo incondicional que yo correspondería, ya que él también merece ver a su familia, por lo que mi decisión no cambiará y nos iremos juntos.

— ¿Entonces vendrás conmigo? — Preguntó con preocupación Souichi.

— Claro, y ya no me voy triste, mi hermano se disculpó.

— ¿Estás seguro? Si tú me lo pides me quedaré a tu lado. Aquí en este mundo.

— Yo también quiero conocer a mi suegro y a tus hermanitos. Además has estado preocupado por ellos tanto tiempo, que es justo, estoy seguro que después podremos volver a visitar a mi familia.

— ¿Qué tal si no pudiéramos volver?

— Me arriesgaré por ti, por el amor que te tengo también quiero que seas feliz.

— ¿Entonces chicos? ¿Qué haremos? — Preguntó la chica que nos miró con ternura.

Tomados de las manos asentimos, de esa forma en lo profundo del bosque del templo, en un rincón alejado, subimos con precaución a uno de los árboles de cerezo, el más enorme de todos; el cual tenía un agujero ovalado. Subimos las maletas y antes de entrar me detuvo Souichi.

— ¿Estás seguro de irte conmigo?

Por lo que yo respondí emocionado.

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿te lo dije no? Me iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Con la maleta afianzada, me aferré a su mano, sonreí y cerré mis ojos mientras ingresé al portal que me succionó...


	4. Las mejores cosas de la vida (parte 2)

**Las mejores cosas de la vida (parte 2)**

 **.**

PDV Souichi.

En la entrada del templo me sacudieron los nervios de estar escuchando la charla entre Tetsuhiro y su hermano. Pudiera no ser tan buena idea irnos, nunca imaginé que las cosas podrían cambiar tanto a la historia que yo soñé, pues le suplicó quedarse. Cuando colgó pregunté mis dudas:

— ¿Qué tal si no pudiéramos volver?

Pero a pesar de todos mis argumentos, la decisión firme de acompañarme no cambió, por lo que él mismo tomó mi mano e ingresamos juntos al portal. La seguridad me la transmitió y supuse que sin importar que no podamos encontrar el camino a mi casa, estaremos juntos.

Al llegar salimos al mismo lugar, el templo, sin embargo se actualizó la hora de nuestros celulares diciendo las seis de la mañana, aun con la oscuridad bajamos con precaución. Sumamente nervioso marqué el celular de mi padre, el cual respondió al instante:

— ¿Sou-kun?

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Dónde demonios has estado! Hace seis días que desapareciste, la policía y medio mundo anda buscándote.

— No me creerías si te lo digo así, voy a casa.

— ¿Pero te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás? Ahorita mismo voy por ti.

— Estoy en Tokio, pero tomaré un avión y estaré ahí en algunas horas. No te preocupes papá, un amigo viene conmigo y me acompañará hasta allá. Te prometo llegar lo más rápido que pueda.

— ¿Tienes dinero para el pasaje? Puedo ir a buscarte, tus hermanitos no dejan de preguntar por ti, iremos todos.

— No padre, espera en Fukuoka que ya voy para allá, yo te marco cuando salga mi vuelo para decirte a qué hora puedes pasar por nosotros al aeropuerto.

— Muy bien hijo, confió en ti, nada más no olvides decirme a qué hora llegarás al aeropuerto.

— Te lo prometo.

Colgué el celular y algo cansados partimos de nuevo a casa, tomamos el primer vuelo, arribando expeditamente como era de suponerse. Recogimos las maletas y a lo lejos vi correr a mi padre con mis hermanos, solté la mano de Tetsuhiro por pena. Mi empalagosa familia me abrazó un rato, entonces mi padre frunció su ceño y me miró con seriedad:

— Ahora Souichi, ¿me dirás dónde estabas?

— Por supuesto padre, hay un portal a otro universo paralelo debajo de mi cama.

— No seas bromista, explícate claramente porque estarás castigado de por vida.

— Te digo que hay un portal debajo de mi cama, te lo puedo probar, vamos a casa.

— Muy bien, como científico me atendré a tus pruebas, sin embargo no nos has presentado al joven que viene contigo.

Moringa sonrió amigable y me aproximé hasta él diciendo:

— Él es mi amigo Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

— Mucho gusto. — Expresó Morinaga.

Aunque debí presentarlo como mi pareja, me atemorizó su reacción, ¿qué tal si me juzgan? Papá accedió a llevarlo con nosotros, de modo que en el camino le comenté todo sobre mi viaje, omitiendo la parte de nuestra relación. Morinaga participó explicando otras cosas que le dieron veracidad a mi historia. Llegando a casa, inmediatamente subimos y con cuidado movió la cama, arrojamos una bola de papel y desapareció succionada tal cual yo les dije. Ahora mis palabras cobraron sentido y lo más curioso es que cada mes en el otro mundo equivalió a un día en este. Papá se horrorizó y tapió mi antigua habitación de la que sacamos mis cosas y las subimos al ático en dónde dormiríamos ambos. Me tranquilizó que gracias a todas las explicaciones no me castigaron.

Los subsecuentes días a nuestro arribo me sentí nervioso, le impedí los besos ya que mis hermanos siempre estaban al pendiente vigilándonos, incluso se quedaron a dormir a mi lado mientras que Tetsuhiro tuvo que realmente dormir en un colchoneta en el suelo. Lo llevé a clases, ya que mi ciclo escolar le faltaba un mes para finalizar y él no quiso quedarse solo en mi casa. Una larga semana sin sexo, y tan sólo unos cuantos besos a escondidas en la preparatoria, me pusieron tenso. Él comenzó a pedirme formalizar nuestra relación, además de molestarme insistentemente con hacerlo, exigió una compensación a mi actitud fría, lo cual era que yo le diera placer con la boca, a lo cual me negué rotundamente. ¿¡Cómo se atreve?!

El fin de semana llegó y con la familia encimosa que tengo me urge un poco de privacidad, amanezco con una dureza tan increíble que me desespera. Los ojos de Tetsuhiro parecen incitarme con una sola mirada o esas sonrisas seductoras que me quitan el aliento como sus pocos besos que he podido obtener. Me levanté a ducharme nuevamente con agua helada, secaba mi cabello que ha comenzado a crecer y papá brincando alegre nos dijo:

— Muy bien chicos, todos están invitados a ir al cine, a comer y a dar una vuelta.

¡Bendita fortuna! Como caído del cielo creo que aprovecharé para quedarnos a solas:

— Lo siento padre, tengo que estudiar, la escuela está por terminar y tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

— Bueno hijo, debes divertirte también, no sólo estudiar.

— Lo siento padre, falta muy poco.

— Cómo quieras Sou-kun, los demás nos iremos.

— Tampoco Morinaga puede ir, él se quedará a estudiar conmigo. — Asentí con seriedad para evitar sospechas.

— ¡No seas malo Souichi! ¡Yo sí quiero ir y no tengo escuela! — Suplicó el imbécil.

Debía jugar mis cartas de manera ágil, por lo que respondí:

— No puedes ir con ellos, me la debes, yo te ayudé a estudiar en tu mundo, ya habrá otras salidas, papá y los chicos salen mañana también, así que entiende que te necesito aquí.

Mis hermanos pequeños se indignaron, papá sólo guardó silencio.

— No seas cruel hermano, deja que venga, no decías que su familia era muy distante, él es nuestro invitado. — Suplicó Tomoe.

Morinaga hizo ojos de borrego tierno e insistí una vez más, sino quiere quedarse él se lo pierde y a última hora me iré con todos.

— ¿De verdad prefieres dejarme a estudiar solo?

Suspiró pesadamente y dijo:

— Me quedaré contigo, como dices ya habrá otras salidas.

Terminaron el desayuno, para partir y dejarnos finalmente a solas. Subí las escaleras hasta el ático y él me siguió con molestia.

— Ya quita esa cara, de verdad eres un tonto, no vamos a estudiar. ¿No te das cuenta que estamos solos?

Mas tardé en decirlo de lo que lo tenía besuqueándome, su rostro se iluminó y acarició mi anatomía con delicadeza, como todas las veces pasó su lengua sobre mis tetillas hasta meter mi miembro en su boca estimulando tan intensamente que sentí que me corría pero se detuvo.

— Me lo debes, no te dejaré correrte a menos que tú también me lo hagas con la boca. — Expresó con un rostro de victoria.

— No quiero.

De nuevo volvió a tocarme con la boca pero metió un par de dedos en mi interior y me impidió correrme nuevamente, aunque ahora estimulando con fuerza mi próstata, apretó la punta de mi pene con los dedos y me enloqueció la sensación.

— Estas escurriendo, si te quieres venir tendrás que hacérmelo primero.

La desesperación se hizo demasiada que grité con ansiedad:

— Si, lo haré, sólo deja que me corra.

— No, primero me lo haces, ya sé que te harás el desentendido si te vienes.

— Entonces suéltame ya, que me vuelves loco.

Me liberó de esas manos tan expertas, me quedé boca arriba en la cama respirando aceleradamente y luego pensé en vengarme. Sí, yo prometí hacerlo pero Morinaga necesita un correctivo, esas no son formas de forzarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero.

— Bueno, yo prometí hacerlo pero a mi modo y no te vas a resistir.

— Claro, haré lo que tú quieras y en la forma en la que lo desees.

— Primero quiero atarte a la cama ¿Te vas a dejar?

Tetsuhiro sonrió con malicia y asintió emocionado. Se desnudó y lo até a la cama con unas camisas, este chico es un animal, su erección se levanta sin estimulación alguna. ¡Qué digo! Si la mía está al cien por su culpa. Pero ya verá si sigue igual luego de lo que voy a hacer. Una vez atado caminé a la puerta.

— Oye, ¡no te vayas! ¿Me dejarás aquí?

— Por supuesto que no, te prometí algo y lo voy a cumplir, sólo voy por unas cosas.

Bajé las escaleras y del refrigerador tomé el bote de helado y subí con él. Me miró intrigado con el bote.

— ¿Qué harás con eso?

— ¡Tú que crees! Te dije que sólo si sabía a postre ¿no? Pues ahora sabrá a helado.

— No es justo, eso está muy y frío y no se sentirá rico.

— Ahora te aguantas como el hombre que eres, yo he soportado todas las cosas que has hecho, es tu turno.

Saqué una bola de helado, la puse sobre su miembro erecto y se quejó, con la mano la sostuve en el lugar adecuado.

— Hay nooo, ya suéltame, eso se siente feo, ¡está gélido!

Su dureza comenzó a bajar y me coloqué en medio de sus piernas y lamí la bola derritiéndose en el miembro que se ponía cada vez más flácido. No se sintió tan desagradable con el dulce sabor del helado de chocolate. El helado bajó derritiéndose hasta los testículos mientras yo lamí el frío pene, la suave piel en mi boca se calentó lentamente, al quitar todo el helado bajé hasta los testículos y con la lengua les quité el helado, descendiendo cada vez más por lo que de pronto miré su entrada. Recordé todas esas veces que él ha lamido esa zona y decidí meter un dedo con mucha saliva, entre tanto subí con mi boca desde sus testículos hasta el miembro que nuevamente se alzó endureciéndose con vertiginosidad.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué haces! ¡Ah!

Saqué de mi boca su pene y pregunté:

— ¿Te gusta?

— Bueno es que yo… aaaahhh… si, pero a mí me gusta hacértelo a ti.

La tremenda dureza saltó en mi boca y comenzó a lubricar con ese sabor extraño que salía de la punta, un líquido caliente que seguramente es el pre semen. Estimulé su próstata puesto que reconocí de inmediato su reacción al tocarla, se retorció sujetándose de los amarres, aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos tanto en el par de dedos en su interior como mi boca con la lengua acariciando su glande.

— ….mmmm … aaahhhh… no…aaahhh… ¡no tan fuerte! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!... aaaggghhh.

Los chorros calientes me llenaron la boca con ese espeso líquido que no fue tan desagradable pero que tampoco me gustó. Las sacudidas fuertes de su cuerpo me tenían muy excitado, nunca imaginé verlo tan encendido, mucho menos porque yo soy el que se consume de placer sin poder disfrutar sus reacciones. Me levanté mirándolo débil y sujeté sus piernas levantándolas colocando una almohada debajo de su cadera. Humedecí mi pene con bastante saliva.

— Souichi libérame, ¿tú vas a? Déjame ayudarte.

Sin escucharlo bajé a besar sus labios mientras guié con nervios mi eje hasta la suavidad de su interior que me recibió con esa fuerte presión. Apretó sus ojos conforme la tensión que ejercí, me detuve a preguntar, en realidad no quiero lastimarlo.

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco, pero no te detengas, yo quiero que tú también me hagas el amor ¿me amas verdad?

— Siempre me haces más difícil todo con esas frases cursis, claro que te amo. ¿Entonces puedo moverme?

— Todavía no.

— Ya relájate que me aprietas tanto que harás que me corra.

Me moví un poco sacándolo de su interior y volviendo a dentro en un agradable placer, pues mi excitación empezó a burbujear a todas partes. Él siempre abusa de mis puntos sensibles y tenerlo inmóvil evita que me obligue a correrme. Noté su incomodidad con las manos atadas en la cama por lo que una vez completamente dentro de él trabajosamente desaté los nudos y liberé sus manos que inmediatamente fueron a mi rostro a besarme. Tantos y tantos besos que los suspiros comenzaron a sonar por todas partes, inevitablemente e inaguantable, como si resonaran nuestros corazones por ese amor que se liberó de sus ataduras para ser expresado en la forma más simple y básica de la naturaleza humana.

No había entendido como guiar la penetración hasta su punto dulce, quería darle el mismo placer.

— Te amo tanto Souichi… aaaahh… más ahora que …mmmmm …

— ¿Es ahí?

Noté el temblor en sus piernas que me rodeaban tocando mi espalda, al tiempo que con cada leve estocada en esa dirección su cuerpo se arqueó, no pudo volver a pronunciar palabras, sus simples gemidos se escucharon en mi oreja pues me abrazo con tal de que no pudiera ver el placer en su rostro, no sé si lo hizo a propósito pero me pareció tan tierna su timidez.

Moví mi cadera con mucha más rapidez, quería apropiarme de cada gemido, de cada aroma, y de las sensaciones de compresión sobre mi miembro que se volvieron rítmicas, seductoras y tan irresistibles que mi pasión se derramó en su interior con sus manos temblando en mi espalda. Cada pensamiento de goce invadió mi cabeza pero no sólo fue eso, sino también sentí mis emociones revolverse, quería decir una y tantas cosas aunque únicamente expresé:

— También te amo…

Nunca imaginé la diferencia de procurar el placer de tu pareja, y retener el tuyo, para derretirlo entre tus brazos. Conseguí darle un orgasmo anal pues no toqué su miembro, me pregunto si lo disfrutó o le duele.

Mi erección salió de su interior perdiéndose con lentitud sin percibir sus manos liberarme, solo se aflojaron un poco y finalmente pude ver sus ojos verdes tan satisfechos, no parecía tener dolor, todo lo contrario estaba tranquilo y amoroso puesto que volvió a besarme bajando sus piernas que dejaron de sujetarse de mi espalda.

Recosté mi cuerpo a su lado para dejarlo descansar y sin esperar me abrazó posesivo a recostarse sobre mí, nos relajamos un rato libres de presiones, problemas o mi familia. Creo que vivir en su casa, la cual es la misma pero sin tanta gente, era mucho mejor para mis nervios, aunque la preocupación por no ver a mi familia tampoco fue algo agradable. Ahora sólo quisiera tener privacidad.

Unas horas pudimos convivir solitos, tomar un agradable baño en la tina y acariciarnos sin motivos sexuales, nada más nos volvimos cómplices de un amor a puerta cerrada. Por la noche decidí mandar a los enanos a sus habitaciones y quedarnos por primera vez con la puerta cerrada durmiendo abrazados, lo necesitábamos tanto que despertar así, me pareció tan relajante. Entendí que tarde o temprano voy a tener que decirles a todos que Tetsuhiro es algo más que un buen amigo.

Algunas semanas pasaron con Tetsuhiro creciendo, pues ahora papá lo llevó de compras a obtener un nuevo guardarropa, a razón de que la ropa que compartíamos no le queda más, ni zapatos ni nada. Me preocupan sus síntomas he notado muchos ascos y vomito frecuente desde hace una semana, que seguramente es gastritis por comprarse tanta comida chatarra.

Si antes era un animal en la cama, ahora prácticamente me acosa picándome la espalda con su erección, he tenido que ayudarlo pues ha tenido erecciones incontroladas a pesar de que aliviamos la tensión todas las noches en la habitación y se pone tan sensible que llora si lo regaño.

Por la noche papá habló conmigo sobre la condición de Tetsuhiro, le preocupa mucho sus mareos y el vómito, creo que han aumentado, primero sólo en las mañanas ahora muchas cosas lo han hecho correr a vomitar. No quiero pensar en lo que puede ser, pero él y yo tenemos miedo de que sea cáncer como mamá. Luego de nuestra charla decidimos llevarlo al médico. Papá sacó una cita en la que mañana el médico amigo de papá, el mismo que atendió a mamá, nos recibiría temprano.

Se ha sentido mareado últimamente, por lo que esa mañana lo llevamos cansado con nada más que unas galletas en el estómago. Me aterrorizo escuchar tantas preguntas del médico que desconocemos, como los antecedentes del historial familiar sobre el cáncer que no los sabe, al igual que si hay otro tipo de enfermedades raras. La preocupación en el médico me aterrorizó, sólo vi algo así en las visitas que hizo en la casa para ver a mamá. Yo tomé su mano en todo momento, no voy a dejarlo solo ni un minuto, papá no dijo nada de vernos entrar y salir del consultorio sujetos de las manos. Le mandaron muchos análisis de sangre, orina, entre otros, con tal de descartar enfermedades; mientras le recetaron suero oral y vitaminas por su debilidad. La comida debería ser la que él se le antoje con la finalidad de evitar sus ascos que lo hacen vomitar, lo que tanto lo ha enfermado.

Saber que él puede estar muy mal me desespera, no quiero perderlo, es la cosa más importante de mi mundo, cualquier cosa que pueda ser, yo lo apoyaré, voy a cuidarlo y estoy seguro que nuestro amor lo va a curar, lo sé, él no puede irse, no me va a dejar, no lo permitiré.

Llegamos a casa y pretendí ir al baño para desahogarme, no puedo dejar que me vea triste o lo deprimiré, lloré y golpee la pared hasta que mi puño me sangró de los nudillos. Me vendé, limpie mi cara y ahora que siento que puedo perderlo, no debo desaprovechar el tiempo para hacerlo oficial, quiero que todos sepan lo que somos, él es mío y yo soy suyo.

En la cena antes de que todos probaran bocado y por supuesto con los alimentos que no le daban nausea a él, interrumpí:

— Padre, hermanos, yo quería decirles algo importante… bueno es que yo les dije que Tetsuhiro es mi amigo pero.

— Relájate un poco Sou-kun, ni que nos fueras a decir que estás embarazado. — Dijo papá provocando risas en la mesa.

— No se burlen, es que yo quería que supieran que él y yo somos novios.

Todos guardaron silencio y papá agrandó los ojos en señal de sorpresa, entonces sonrió cariñosamente antes de hablar:

— Ya veo, felicidades hijo, creo que nunca es tarde para decir las buenas nuevas.

— ¿Entonces están enamorados? — Preguntó Kanako curiosa.

— Es cierto, mamá hablaba del amor muchas veces, pero nunca los hemos visto ser cariñosos, ni darse un beso. — Cuestionó Tomoe.

— Esas cosas son personales, a ninguno les incumben. — Respondí inmediatamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen como novios? — Cuestionó papá.

— Tenemos bastantes meses casi un año, no sé bien, ¿tu si Souichi? — Preguntó Tetsuhiro con algunas lágrimas y un gran sonrojo, además se veía muy emocionado.

— Ya deja de llorar que parece que te obligo a estar conmigo, ¿no querías que lo anunciara?

— Si… es sólo que nunca le contaste a tu familia por qué me marché de casa, sólo les dijiste que me habían corrido. Yo les diré lo que falta, es que ellos siempre les molestó que yo sea así, por eso no les preocupó ni molestó que nos marcháramos, incluso sin despedirnos. Nunca supieron de nosotros o seguramente me hubieran dicho muchas más cosas feas, de las que ya me han dicho por mi forma de ser. Yo … me siento muy agradecido de conocerlos. — Su última frase lo hizo llorar tan tiernamente que mis hermanos se levantaron a obligarnos a hacer un abrazo grupal.

Aunque me molesta que vean todo de manera tan natural, es ridículo, por lo menos deberían decir que es raro, o que les incomoda. Nos separamos a volver a la cena.

— Papá, si mi hermano tiene un novio, ¿es porque Morinaga es una chica? — Preguntó Kanako, y yo casi me ahogo con la comida.

— No hija, lo que sucede es que creo que el amor no tiene un género específico, ellos dos se enamoraron aunque ambos son chicos, pero están conscientes que no podrán tener bebés, ¿no es así chicos?

— ¡Esas cosas no nos importan viejo! ¡Ya deja dejen molestarnos! — Les recriminé para cerrarles la boca.

— Debí haberlo intuido, Sou-kun se veía tan feliz desde que volvió con él, jamás lo vi tan radiante. — Completó papá.

Me bastó con ver los ojos vidriosos de mi compañero para comprender que estas cosas lo hacen feliz, y si así es guardaré silencio, es lo único que importa. No sé qué haré si algo malo le ocurre…

Al día siguiente, gracias a la influencias de papá con su amigo, nos entregarían los análisis, pero yo no podía dormir de pensar que pudiera ser cáncer, sobre todo porque su hermano que es toda la familia de Tetsuhiro, no sabe nada sobre ello, por lo cual escribí una carta explicando los pormenores, le dejé instrucciones específicas por si se aventura a acompañarnos, sobre el portal en el árbol del templo de Tokio. La envié directamente desde mi antigua habitación y espero que pueda llegar a sus manos.

No pude dormir pensando en las cosas que nos aguardarían con las respuestas, por lo que muy temprano partimos ahora todos, pues los pequeños nos acompañaron. Los demás se quedaron fuera del consultorio excepto Tetsuhiro y yo. El médico nos dijo cosas no muy prometedoras, que deberían hacer un ultrasonido con tal de verificar que no tuviera cáncer testicular, ya que tenía una hormona muy alta en sangre. Con nervios Tetsuhiro se colocó una bata y el médico primeramente lo revisó, dijo que sin notar nada fuera de lo común, por lo que entonces procedió a colocar el aparato en el abdomen, según para realizar un chequeo a fondo.

— ¡QUÉ! ¡Una matriz! — gritó el doctor con mucho asombro.

No supe si escuché correctamente porque fue tan extraño, continuó con la revisión en silencio y corrió al expediente leyendo una y otra vez. No se veía igual que ayer con la misma angustia, es algo distinto. Hasta que finalmente nos dijo:

— ¿Ustedes han tenido relaciones sexuales?

El calor rodeo mi cara, no supe si responder esa pregunta.

— Sí señor. — respondió Tetsuhiro.

— Específicamente Sou-kun tú has terminado dentro de él.

— Sí, ¡esas cosas qué tienen que ver! ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es grave? ¿Yo tengo la culpa?

— Tetsuhiro no tiene cáncer, pero es algo problemático su padecer, ya que es un hombre. Ustedes van a ser padres, él tiene catorce semanas de gestación. Lo que me preocupa son esos síntomas tan graves de vómito y nauseas, temo que por ser un hombre padece "hiperémesis gravídica".

— Esto debe ser una broma, fue sólo una vez, él siempre es… bueno es que no es posible ¿Cómo puede concebir si no es mujer?

— Hay anomalías en algunos hombres que pueden tener útero, es algo llamado "Síndrome del conducto mülleriano persistente" Sin embargo debía saberlo, sus padres debieron decirle, es una condición muy rara, además ser fértil y que exista una conexión hacia el útero cuando hay penetración es todavía más raro.

— Nunca tuve nada así, de hecho me hicieron un ultrasonido porque sufrí de un problema y jamás detectaron algo fuera de lo normal. — Refuto Morinaga.

— Tu padre sí que debe tener mala suerte con tantos problemas, primero tú desapareces y ahora será abuelo de su hijo adolescente y su yerno un hombre.

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver el portal? La chica pasó antes que nosotros y tú fuiste el primero en entrar.

El médico no entendió mis conjeturas, sin embargo nos dio instrucciones de alimentación, además de que nos recomendó tomarle la presión frecuentemente para verificar que se encuentre bien. Si sus síntomas son muy fuertes deberá recibir medicación, pero de preferencia tiene que resistir por el bien de nuestro bebé puesto que aunque el médico preguntó si deseaba la interrupción de su embarazo, se negó rotundamente a ello.

Me sentí en shock, él tampoco podía decir ninguna palabra, de esa forma salimos de ahí sorprendidos, seremos padres, yo a los dieciséis y el a los catorce casi quince. Lo que me tranquiliza es que no está desahuciado ¿Ahora qué haremos? El médico dijo que no deberíamos bajar la guardia pues un embarazo masculino es muy peligroso. Papá y mis hermanos nos esperaban y de inmediato hicieron el clásico abrazo grupal sin preguntar nada. Nos liberaron...

— ¿Entonces qué les dijo el médico? — Cuestionó papá con preocupación.

— ¿Papá te acuerdas ayer que dijiste que nunca tendríamos bebés? Bueno pues Tetsuhiro está embarazado.

— Ya Sou-kun no tienes que ser bromista, estamos preocupados por él y me sales con cosas así.

— Viejo, ya te dije que yo nunca digo bromas, menos juego con cosas así. Todo es culpa de ese maldito portal dimensional y esa chica que seguro algo tuvo que ver con la configuración que le dieron a su género. Recuerdo que leímos que al transportarse se desmaterializa y se reintegra en el otro punto, en todas las teorías de agujeros de gusano y hoyos negros. Así que mejor escucha bien, que tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar que estar explicando estupideces.

— Disculpe señor Tatsumi, pero su hijo dice la verdad, tengo más de catorce semanas de gestación y decidí que voy a tenerlo, es nuestra oportunidad de concebir algo nuestro.

Papá casi se cae de espaldas ante la noticia, no obstante nos entregó todo su apoyo, impidió que yo buscara un empleo y sugirió que continuáramos en la escuela. Tetsuhiro se salió de la preparatoria en la que ambos estudiábamos puesto que tendría que tomar el primer año estudiando en casa y haciendo exámenes. De esa manera inició nuestra vida juntos, un pequeño bebé crece en el interior de mi pareja, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Él parece en verdad creado totalmente para mí, un chico que creí que estaba en mis sueños e imaginación, lo he mirado dormir tranquilamente en nuestra cama, lo cuido cada día como si fuera una flor delicada que quiero que siga floreciendo. Me preocupa tanto verlo vomitar, no quiero que sufra, lo aislamos para que nada le de asco y todo lo que cocinamos son cosas que no lo molestan. Salir a pasear también es complicado, está casi siempre cansado y acaba vomitando si algún olor fuerte le llega. Incluso yo procuro estar aseado para que mi propio olor no le dé nauseas.

Cada vez lo amo más, mirando su vientre crecer, sentir aquellas manitas y piececitos diminutos empujar tan adorablemente. Jamás creí que tener un hijo nos haría más unidos y tan felices.

.

PDV Tetsuhiro

Llegamos a su dimensión, me emocionó tanto conocer a toda su adorable familia que me recibió como uno más, no me miraron raro por mis ademanes, ni les causó molestia escuchar mi voz chillona cuando me pongo quejoso y digo expresiones femeninas. Lo único que en verdad es molesto es que Souichi es un miedoso, estoy seguro que a ellos no les molestará saber lo de nosotros, no es que me agrade presionarlo, sin embargo no he podido tocarlo y esta pasión inflamada en mi corazón se muere por salir a entregarle el fuego que me quema. Desde el primer día de nuestro arribo sus pequeños hermanos se han dormido acurrucados a su lado, me hacen sentir un poco rechazado y distante, quisiera poder abrazarlo como desde el primer día que lo conocí. Recibir su dulce aroma me enloquece, estos últimos días me he avergonzado de mis acciones, utilizo sus camisas sucias para masturbarme como una droga seductora, tantas veces tenerlo cerca me seduce y lo único que he podido hacer es besarnos a escondidas en la preparatoria. Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, pero me hace tanta falta que sea mi amante, ¿será que él no me desea tanto como yo a él? Con más de cinco días de abstinencia siento que me marchito.

Las cosas lindas de esta familia tan unida me encantan, el padre de ellos Soujin, es un hombre cálido, con ese enorme corazón que me hace sentir bienvenido, sobre todo después de escuchar mi triste historia sobre mi familia tan disgregada, porque al llegar le narramos nuestras aventuras en mi mundo, y sus preguntas sobre mis padres le denotaron lo fríos que han sido conmigo; razón por la cual él procura darme un lugar en su familia y me trata como uno más, nos da incluso mesada a todos. No le parece eso de que nos pongamos a trabajar sin terminar la escuela.

Mi primer fin de semana con la familia Tatsumi me esperaba con las cosas que Kanako y Tomoe me contaron, que salen a pasear, comer helados y postres. Algunas veces a ferias, templos y tantos lugares, todos juntos a divertirse. No podía esperar hasta que Souichi me pidió quedarme a estudiar a su lado:

— ¿De verdad prefieres dejarme a estudiar solo?

Yo no quería, pero es verdad que se la debo, tantas horas que le dedicó a estudiar conmigo y gracias a ello acredité con un mejor promedio la secundaria, por lo que dije:

— Me quedaré contigo, como dices ya habrá otras salidas.

Suspiré con resignación y nadie dijo ninguna otra cosa luego de que accedí. Terminamos el desayuno, aseamos la cocina en equipo, luego los demás se arreglaron y partieron muy felices. Sin decir nada Souichi subió hasta nuestra habitación cerró la puerta y yo me dirigí al escritorio.

— Ya quita esa cara, de verdad eres un tonto, no vamos a estudiar. ¿No te das cuenta que estamos solos?

En un segundo se iluminó de nuevo el mundo, lo tomé entre mis brazos a besarlo tanto como había extrañado estos días, le forcé mucha excitación, pero no dejaría que todo acabara pronto, ya que me debía una buena chupada, tengo días fantaseando con boca sobre mi eje, que lo obligué de una forma poco ortodoxa. Sin embargo como castigo me puso helado sobre la erección. Eso no fue tan agradable, hasta que lo derritió lentamente con su boca y bajó a acariciarme otras zonas sensibles. Me hizo sentir tan amado con la dulzura de sus acciones, me hizo suyo completamente, tocó mi corazón con su pasión y nuevamente nuestro enorme vínculo creció entre esas estocadas tan ardientes que me forzaron un orgasmo enormemente satisfactorio, debo confesar que me dolió un poco, pero cada caricia suya y el placer que me dio es algo inolvidable que me regalo aquél día.

Al cabo de unas semanas he notado que mi cuerpo está creciendo, cada día la ropa parece encogerse y me queda un poco más corta, muy pronto tendré que comprar nueva. Su amable padre nos llevó a todos de compras y yo fui el que se llevó un guardarropa nuevo, puesto que no me quedaba ya prácticamente ninguna de mis prendas que compartía con Souichi.

Soy más alto que él, me encanta arrinconarlo por las noches y tocarnos el uno al otro en silencio con muchos besos. Esta loca urgencia sexual se ha tornado insoportable, hasta el más mínimo aroma me ha producido erecciones en momentos inadecuados, aunque no vamos en el mismo grado, puesto que yo ingresé al primer año y Souichi al tercero, va por mí al salón ya que no tenemos otros amigos con tal de almorzar juntos. Procuramos pasar el mayor tiempo uno al lado del otro, asistiendo a las clases del otro en horas libres o caminando por la escuela como solíamos hacer en mi secundaria.

Aunque todo ha ido de maravilla, mi salud ha decaído, alguna cosa me ha enfermado, a razón de que olores y sabores han provocado ascos terribles. En las mañanas el ácido de mi estómago acaba en el sanitario, luego no soporto los perfumes que usa el señor Soujin, a tal grado que me escondo en el momento que sale de ducharse para no olerlo. Luego tengo que ventilar la casa para no percibir ese aroma detestable, pero no quería causar molestias hasta que todos se han dado cuenta de mi problema pues noto su preocupación, procuran evitarme ascos y me preguntan sobre los aromas que me incomodan. Souichi y su padre me ven de una forma tan distinta, temo que esta enfermedad que cada día me hace estar más cansado pueda separarnos, pues conforme pasa el tiempo estoy más mal, con mareos terribles a tal grado que he faltado a la escuela.

Esa mañana me forzaron a asistir al médico que no me vio con buenos ojos, tengo miedo, no por mí, sino por mi promesa de no abandonarlo ¿qué tal si muero? No podría dejarlo solo como su madre, menos si estuviera enfermo de cáncer como ella, quizá debería volver a mi casa para evitarle ese sufrimiento.

En la cena no esperé que mis pensamientos derrotistas fueran cambiados con una dulce declaración pública de nuestro amor, ya que les dijo que somos una pareja, ¿Cómo podría irme si él me retiene de esta forma? No quiero marcharme de su lado, como tampoco quiero hacerlo sufrir. Lo necesito tanto, más que nunca me siento tan protegido y feliz ¿será egoísta pensar que si moriré quiero vivir el tiempo que me resta a su lado?

La mañana siguiente nunca esperé recibir una noticia tan extraña, primero el doctor nos asustó con el hecho de que podría tener cáncer, para luego decir:

— Tetsuhiro no tiene cáncer, pero es algo problemático su padecer, ya que es un hombre. Ustedes van a ser padres, él tiene catorce semanas de gestación. Lo que me preocupa son esos síntomas tan graves de vómito y nauseas, temo que por ser un hombre padece "hiperémesis gravídica".

— Esto debe ser una broma, fue sólo una vez, él siempre es… bueno es que no es posible ¿Cómo puede concebir si no es mujer?

— Hay anomalías en algunos hombres que pueden tener útero, es algo llamado "Síndrome del conducto mülleriano persistente" Sin embargo debía saberlo, sus padres debieron decirle, es una condición muy rara, además ser fértil y que exista una conexión hacia el útero cuando hay penetración es todavía más raro.

— Nunca tuve nada así, de hecho me hicieron un ultrasonido porque sufrí de un problema y jamás detectaron algo fuera de lo normal. — respondí con seguridad, mis padres pueden ser distantes pero esas cosas me las hubieran dicho, o las descubrirían en aquella ocasión.

— Tu padre sí que debe tener mala suerte con tantos problemas, primero tú desapareces y ahora será abuelo de su hijo adolescente y su yerno un hombre. — Expresó con ironía le médico.

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver el portal? La chica pasó antes que nosotros y tú fuiste el primero en entrar. — Conjeturó Souichi.

No tengo idea si eso fue o no, lo importante es que tengo un bebé de mi novio, apenas con casi un año de relación y seremos padres.

— Muy bien chicos, creo que tienen varios problemas, un hombre embarazado es mucho más complejo que una mujer, tu cuerpo no está diseñado para concebir, no podrá llegar a término, yo calculo siete meses máximo, por lo cual la cesárea la programaremos en cuanto cumplas el tiempo o si antes presentas dolores lo sacaremos para evitar complicaciones. También está la hiperémesis, les preguntaré porque es mi deber, supongo que Soujin apoyará la decisión de ustedes, y piénselo bien ¿de verdad quieren seguir con el embarazo? Antes que digan algo, aclaro que tu vida Morinaga, está en juego.

— Sin duda, yo haré cualquier cosa para que venga a este mundo.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, yo sabía de hecho que las cosas son tan difíciles, siempre he sufrido rechazos y problemas, nunca tuve alguien constante en mi vida, aún mi hermano fue algo distante. Pero hablamos de una pequeña vida inocente que depende de mí resistencia, de mi amor y que estoy seguro me amará tan incondicionalmente como su padre. Creo que siempre quise probarme a mí mismo el hecho de que podría ser el padre o madre que nunca tuve, por lo cual sonreí de imaginarlo, su diminuto rostro como el de Souichi, con su timidez y ese hermoso cabello rubio, quizá esos ojos miel tan tiernos que adoro mirar.

No dude en pensar que si algo me ocurriese, Souichi lo cuidaría con ese amor tan grande que es capaz de dar. De esa forma salimos del consultorio en dónde mi nueva familia recibió la noticia de buena manera, mis nuevos hermanitos me abrazaron tocando mi vientre, gritaron emocionados y comenzaron a malcriarme con cada capricho que les pedí.

Souichi parecía derretirse cuando creció lo suficiente para que él pudiera sentirlo, ha sido encantador, tierno y dulce, creo que con todo esto lo amo mucho más. Nunca entendí eso del amor maternal, dar la vida por una criaturita que tú mismo cuidas por meses dentro de ti, no me pareció tan increíble, quizá porque mamá no fue amorosa, no obstante lo entiendo, en un inicio fue por mi amor por Souichi, quería ver el fruto de nuestro enorme vínculo, sentirlo crecer en mi interior, pero las cosas cambiaron con la sensaciones que me ha producido el bebé, no sé si será una niña o niño, pero no me importa, quiero verlo, abrazarlo y observarlo crecer feliz.

Las terribles nauseas son lo más complicado, todo el maldito tiempo siento que me desesperan, no me da hambre excepto a ratos en los que muy pocas cosas he podido comer con gusto, las demás veces me esfuerzo por comer, todo sea por el bien de nuestro bebé. Contengo las náuseas con la finalidad de que los alimentos pasen mi garganta, él no lo sabe porque se sentiría todavía más angustiado, sé que le recuerdo a su madre cuando no quiero moverme de la cama por el mareo, por lo cual no quiero que se sienta mal, si yo decidí padecer esto y lo hago con gusto, por nosotros, por nuestro bebé.

Paso el mayor tiempo posible con él y el resto la familia me cuida dadivosamente. Nunca tengo tiempo solo, por las mañanas mientras él sale a la preparatoria, su padre se queda, ya que cambió su horario laboral para ayudarnos, es el padre que siempre quise tener, de hecho me hace llamarlo así. Me anima y jugamos juegos de mesa, videojuegos, y estudiamos también bastantes horas.

Nos mudaron a la habitación más grande, la cual era de papá Soujin, con una enorme ventana y espacio donde metieron la cuna y accesorios. Tomoe fue el que se movió al ático, sin molestarse por ello, de modo que papá Soujin está en un cuarto aledaño al nuestro para estar al pendiente de que todo esté bien conmigo. Incluso me avergüenza decirlo pero en cuanto Souichi llega de la escuela, él nos deja a solas, pasa por los pequeños y los lleva a la universidad donde da clases para darnos espacio. Es la parte más relajante del día, el recibir las atenciones de mi pareja de manera delicada, me permite penetrarlo con él haciendo los movimientos para darnos placer, luego tomamos una ducha en la que a veces me siento adormecido y prácticamente me lleva cargado hasta nuestra habitación. Baja a preparar la cena de todos mientras duermo, o si no me dormí bajo con él a ayudarlo o sentarme en sus cómodos sillones a charlar sobre su día. Por la noche los chicos llegan a mimarme todavía más, Kanako le canta a mi vientre y creo que al bebé le gusta esa voz porque cuando se pone inquieto ella lo relaja. Tomoe le gusta hacer chistes para causarme sonrisas, siempre logra hacerme reír con sus ocurrencias.

El tiempo se va tan rápido cuando sientes tanto amor a tu alrededor, hasta la condena más horrible sobre mi cuerpo podría resistirla con esas personas tan agradables a mi lado, los quiero tanto que se los he dicho muchas veces. Otras me pongo a llorar de emoción sin poder evitar sentir que me llena completamente, esta existencia en un universo distinto al mío. Me hubiera gustado tanto haberlos conocido desde antes, pero todo está bien ahora pues las cosas han resultado mucho mejor de lo que yo creí, no sé si el destino me deparaba esto, lo que si entiendo es que lo disfrutaré cada día de mi vida.

El médico amigo de Soujin, también ha sido de suma ayuda, sabe que por ser algo muy inusual no debemos hacerlo público, por lo que con discreción fue programada mi cesárea y cada revisión en casa ha sido con buenos resultados. Me atemorizaba pensar que el bebé tuviera malformaciones, sin embargo los exámenes salieron perfectos, el bebé será normal y crecerá sano a nuestro cuidado.

En la madrugada un horrible dolor apabullante me hizo perder el sentido, cuando desperté no me podía mover, sin embargo a mi lado en la cama de hospital, Souichi yacía dormido recargado en mi mano. Sentí la boca seca, y me forcé a hablar:

— El bebé. — Dije lo más fuerte que pude sin moverme, pero él no despertó.

Trabajosamente elevé mi mano con el suero y toqué su nariz, observé que finalmente abrió los ojos con suma alegría, se levantó a darme un beso en los labios sin esperar a que yo preguntara.

— Fue una niña, una pequeña idéntica a ti, pero con el cabello rubio. No he podido cargarla, ella está en incubadora y bajo observación por nacer prematura, pero el médico nos dijo que estará bien, es una pequeña fuerte como tú.

Sus ojos reflejaron mucha alegría, el chico enérgico se descompuso frente a mí lloriqueando como un niño, sin dejar de mirarme, sin esconderse a mis ojos, por supuesto que yo tampoco podía contener las lágrimas de alegría, entonces volvió a hablar:

— Gracias Tetsuhiro, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, jamás podré pagarte por este regalo. Cuando la vi supe que mi existencia valió la pena sólo por ella y por ti. Te entregaré cada minuto, cada parte de mi vida, y buscaré hacerte tan dichoso como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Además te tengo una sorpresa, alguien espera por verte desde la madrugada.

Marcó su celular e indicó que podían subir, entonces mis ojos no dieron cabida, Kunihiro llegó al lado de Masaki tomados de las manos, yo cansado, sin poderme mover, pero sorprendido y alegre.

— ¡Mi hermanito! No puedo creer que me hiciste tío. Estábamos viéndola desde la mañana, es tu viva imagen, hermosa y perfecta. Ya sé que casi no puedes hablar, pero déjame contestar tus dudas que seguro tienes. Llegué aquí por una carta que mandó Souichi, decía que estabas enfermo, que pensaron podía ser cáncer, tenía que venir, teníamos que venir.

Miró con dulzura a Masaki que le sonrió, entonces él fue quien habló:

— Han pasado más de dos años desde que te fuiste, tu hermano le costó trabajo pero finalmente nos hicimos novios. Supuse que podríamos sorprenderte, pero ahora veo que tú eres el que nos ha sorprendido. Me da gusto por ti, veo que ese chico posesivo te adora con su alma, no durmió hasta que no saliste de cuidados intensivos.

— Respecto a nuestros padres, les escribí una carta con tu nombre para informarles que te quedarías en Tokio a estudiar y trabajar, que no necesitabas nada y que les agradecías por sus atenciones. Masaki y yo pronto nos iremos también, no queremos vivir en Fukuoka, las personas hablan y sospechan cosas, en cuanto acabemos la universidad nos iremos juntos a América a casarnos. Ahora que veo que estás bien creo que debemos regresar, estos cambios de tiempo son extraños, volveremos por el portal dimensional de Tokio, que quizá nos devuelva al mismo momento en el que partimos, o esas son las conjeturas de mi cuñado. No olvides mandarnos fotos, papa y mamá volvieron almacén tu habitación, de manera que yo puedo entrar a buscar cualquier cosa que llegue. Quizá un día deberían venir a visitarnos.

Kunihiro y Masaki se marcharon para evitar el transcurso de tiempo en su dimensión, yo no pude más que alegrarme de saber que tengo un buen hermano que me quiere. Así pasó una semana con un Souichi muy cansado cuidándome abnegadamente sin rechistar y feliz de sostener a nuestra pequeña. Salí del hospital sin ella, mis brazos vacíos hasta que la dieron de alta y nos volvimos una pequeña familia. Nos esforzamos mucho por salir adelante, primero con la gran ayuda de Soujin que se volvió nuestro niñero para permitirnos estudiar y después conseguimos un buen empleo mudándonos cerca de la familia pues no pensamos alejarnos de ellos. Todos procuraban malcriar a nuestra niña que creció alegre y hermosa como mi esposo, pues tomé su apellido en una ceremonia de adopción para adulto. Soujin como abuelo consentidor siempre dijo que la pequeña era idéntica a su fallecida Hana, pero con su hermoso rubio cabello tal como el suyo y el de Souichi.

Nosotros no dejamos de pelear y discutir por cosas tontas, todas las veces acabamos riendo o en besos pues el amor nunca se esfumó, ni la locura pasional que nos llena aun siendo un par de abuelos, pues nuestra hija nos dio muchos nietos que Souichi le desespera cuidar pero que adora, lo veo en esa forma regañona que olvida para jugar con tacitas de té imaginario o con carritos de juguete.

Por mi parte sigo a mi corazón, disfruto está vida increíble que me hace sonreír todos los días desde que lo conocí. Sé que sin importar el final, en verdad nunca podré alejarme de él, encontraré la forma para volver a su lado pues hasta el final de los tiempos su luz me guiará.

.

.

.

 **La historia no termina, cómo decir que algo acaba, si el final es el inicio, por lo que quizá después tenga continuación, por ahora les dejo algo que prometí hace varias semanas, el orden de actualización que ustedes eligieron:**

 **1 Imposible pero es verdad.**

 **2 Héroe para mí**

 **3\. No puedo sepárame de ti.**

 **4\. Competencia de amor.**

 **5\. Deseos del corazón: recuerdos de nuestras vidas juntos.**

 **6\. La silenciosa Fukuoka.**

 **7\. Empate entre: "La respuesta" y "Consejos prácticos para amar un tsundere" (Vesania te salvaste de que llegara a molestarte pronto)**

 **8\. Empate entre: "Uke por la fuerza del amor" "El interminable viaje"**

 **Los empates se decidirán luego, cuando llegue el momento me dicen ustedes o Gaby n_n**

 **Respecto a esta historia, tengo tantas cosas que decir, me ha sacado tantos sentimientos, ya saben soy una llorona al escribir los momentos de drama o de mucho amor. Mis partes favoritas fueron la primera vez de ellos, ambas tanto la de Souichi como la de Tetsuhiro. También la reconciliación con Kunihiro y los fragmentos de dulzura que adoro escribir. Espero que les gustara como a mí escribirla.**


End file.
